


Touchdown

by Kawanari



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abuse, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bondage, Child Abuse, Death, Eren is a dweeb, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Horny Eren Yeager, Jock!Levi, Kinks, Levi is a possessive shit, Light BDSM, Lots of other tags, M/M, Many Kinks, Masturbation, Nerd!Eren, Oral Sex, Past Erwin x Levi, Past Relationship(s), Piercings, Rimming, Shower Sex, almost forgot, candy kink, demon!Levi, piercing kink, smutfilled, too many tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:54:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 59,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4018765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawanari/pseuds/Kawanari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren was never one to focus on relationships. He was always zeroed in on his grades, much like his best friend, Armin, and shied away from strangers. He never went to parties or the school dances; he was antisocial. When news of a certain quarterback joined the football team at the end of his Freshman year, Eren couldn't help but develop a small crush on the raven-haired man. His Sophomore year rolled around and he desperately tries to tell himself that there's no way a popular Junior like Levi could ever like a nerd such as himself. It wouldn't work out. Plus, they were both male. That was wrong, right? There was no way Eren could date Levi. <br/>Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Quarterback

The library was always relatively quiet after school.  
     A brunette sat at one of the round tables off to the corner of the library, his nose buried in a Geometry book. The only sound in the room was the occasional turn of a page, or the boy clearing his throat. He nibbled on the end of his eraser, rolling the mechanical pencil between his index finger and thumb as his eyes drifted along the page. He peered at an equation, lifting up a hand to rub at his eye with the heel.  
"Hey, Eren. Want to go see that football game tonight?"  
Eren lifted his head from his book, teal eyes moving up to a tall blonde. He wore faded pale blue jeans, along with a simple dark green top with the number 25 on the front, written in gold.  
"When is it?" he inquired, pushing his glasses further up his nose.  
"Like I said; tonight."  
Eren bit his lower lip and rolled his shoulders back, thumbing through the pages of his notebook.  
"Well..."  
"Come on. You're always here in the library studying. Loosen up some!"   
       
 "Reiner, who all is going?" Eren got to his feet and gently shut his large math book, moving to straighten up his area by collecting his pens and pencils.  
"Me, Bert, Annie, Ymir, Mikasa, Armin, Christa--"   
"Yeah, I get it," Eren interrupted, unzipping his backpack and shoving his books inside the pocket. "The whole gang will be there."  
"Yeah."  
"So how come it was just you who came here?"   
  
 Reiner shifted on his feet, tugging at the collar of his jersey.  
"I joined the football team and wanted some support. The others don't know yet. I thought I could trust you to keep quiet about it."  
Eren lifted his head, the light catching the lens of his glasses.  
"Yeah, no problem."  
"Awesome! You're the best, Eren. See you tonight?"  
The brunette gave a small smile as Reiner spun on his heels and ran off, not giving him a chance to respond.   
  
"Mhm. See you tonight," he murmured, mostly to himself. Eren fixed the collar of his navy blue sweater once his pulse quickened, his hands quivering faintly as he zipped his backpack closed.  
_He'll be there._  
He exhaled through his nose deeply, grabbing a strap to his backpack and slinging it over his shoulder.  
_He's the quarterback. Of course he'll be there._  
A faint smile touched Eren's lips, his hand moving up to adjust his round glasses.  
_I can't wait._    
             
                                                                                                                                          ~~~  
     "Whooo! This is gonna be a great game, I just know it!"  
"Sit down, Connie."  
"Has anyone seen Reiner?"  
"Hold onto your pants, Bertolt. He'll be here."   
 Eren held a paper cup filled with soda between his thighs, the brunette stealing a nacho from the girl to his right. She merely rolled her eyes and adjusted her red scarf, taking a chip of her own and biting into it. Eren nibbled on the tip and muffled a smile with the food being shoved into his mouth, chewing to his leisure.  
"Are you sure? Where is he?" the raven-haired teen questioned, glancing over at Connie, who was occupied with trying to steal Sasha's french fries.  
"Who cares?" Connie retorted, huffing when Sasha released a feral growl and scooted away from him. Eren snuck a peek over his shoulder, having to hold back laughter at his friends all wearing Scouting Legion Jerseys.  
"I do!"   
  
 Eren curled his fingers around his cup and lifted it to his mouth once he looked forward, wrapping his lips around the straw and sucking lightly. His teal eyes drifted out to the field, watching the Scouting Legion team stream out onto the grass.  
"Hey, look," the brunette commented, a wry grin making its way to his lips. "There's Reiner."  
The group of friends all turned their heads to where Eren was pointing.  
"Holy shit!" Connie exclaimed, leaping to his feet and nearly knocking over Sasha. "It's Reiner! Reiner's on the team!"  
Eren giggled quietly from the uproar of his friends, turning his attention back to the football field and listening to the band begin to play the school song.   
  
"I knew it," Ymir snorted, draping a blanket over Christa's shoulders. "He was too suspicious when he asked us to come."  
Eren began to tune the others out, his teal eyes scanning the field.  
_Where is he?_  
He felt his heart skip a beat once his eyes found what they were searching for, teeth snagging onto his lower lip. Eren watched a raven-haired man toss a football carelessly to a team mate, his lips moving and a scowl on his face. Eren obviously couldn't hear him, but he paid attention anyways.  
"Who are you looking at, Eren?"  
Eren winced when an elbow jabbed his ribcage, his hand moving to rub the abused skin.  
"That hurt, Armin," he mumbled, glancing over at Armin's large sapphire eyes.  
"Sorry," the blonde stated quickly, placing a light blue blanket over their laps.  
"I think Eren has his eyes on Ackerman!"  
Eren felt heat rise to his cheeks from the remark. Clearing his throat and setting his soda back between his legs, he adjusted the cup so it tucked the blanket between his thighs also.  
"Shut up, Jean," he muttered, fanning at his face with a hand in an attempt to cool off.  
"Give it up, Jaeger," Jean snorted, cuffing Eren over the back of his head and taking a seat on the bleachers behind him. "No way Levi would take a liking to a nerd like you."  
  
As much as that comment stung, Eren had a feeling Jean was right. Why would someone as popular as Levi like a regular kid as himself?  
"Leave him alone, Jean," Marco sighed, taking a seat beside the horse-faced teenager. "Eren has lots of potential."  
Mikasa glared as Jean laughed and slapped the freckled boy on his back.  
"Eren? Hah! No way in hell he could get Levi. Levi is too high up on the charts for him to even begin to reach."  
"He has a better chance than any of those whores," Mikasa commented, her voice low and her face shadowing over. "And he especially has a better chance than you, Jean."  
Eren cleared his throat and shifted on the bleachers as a thick silence settled over the group, his hands cupped around his soda tightly.  
"H-hey, look," Armin stated, voice shaking. "It's the enemy team!"  
Eren looked out onto the field, scratching behind an ear casually. "Who are they playing against again?"  
  
"The Stationary Guards," Connie snarled, slapping a hand on his knee. "They totally crushed the Scouting Legion last year."  
"And they will again!"  
Ymir began to cheer and whistle, earning a glare from Jean and Connie.  
"Quit cheering for the other team, shithead!"  
"No. We suck ass, so let me cheer for the real winning team."  
Eren rolled his eyes, peering down at the field and finding Levi once more. His chest tightened and he scooted to the edge of his seat, heart racing.  
"Well, they made a small comeback when Levi joined," Eren pointed out, taking another one of Mikasa's nachos.  
"He was a bit too late. Now it's time to see if he's as good as everyone was bragging about last year."  
"You're such an asshole, Jean."  
Eren rolled his eyes and bit into his nacho, watching Levi jog out onto the field.  
"Oh, he's the quarterback?" Marco inquired, glancing at Jean.  
"Yep. But I bet he sucks."  
  
"I bet you're worse," Eren muttered under his breath, narrowing his teal eyes.  
"Hey!"  
"Eren's right," Ymir mused, scooting closer to Christa with an arm around her shoulder.  
"I bet it's easy."  
"That's what you said about getting laid. Look where you are now," Eren retorted, pushing up his glasses.  
"Why you little...!"  
  
Eren squeaked as he felt a hand grab the collar of his sweater, his eyes widening slightly. He moved to stand up, but Mikasa's hand shot out to grab his shoulder and force him back down.  
"Jean, if you don't let go of Eren, I'll make you."  
Jean muttered curses under his breath and released Eren's collar, leaning back.  
"Whatever."  
Eren huffed and turned his attention back to the game, getting to his feet when the national anthem began to play. Once the band finished playing and the two teams did a coin flip, they instantly launched into the game. Eren didn't know much about football, but from the way Jean and Connie were cheering, he had a feeling the Scouting Legion was doing great. He watched Levi back up away from the mess of kids, his lower half twisted away from the crowd slightly, his arm drawing back. Eren saw Levi chuck the ball, his eyes widening at the spiral, and he leaped to his feet with a cry as a team mate caught it. Eren shoved his soda into Armin's chest to cup his hands over his mouth, shouting out words of encouragement with Jean and Connie screaming behind him. Eren was practically bouncing where he stood as he watched number 20 dash across the field, the ball clasped in his hands tightly.  
  
"He's gonna make it!" Eren shrieked. Ymir hollered out in protest as soon as the runner's foot hit the end zone, Armin even hopping up beside Eren to cheer. Eren had a large grin plastered on his face, his heart beating rapidly in his chest.  
"That was an amazing throw!" he groaned, punching the air.  
"Don't cum on us, Eren."  
"Oh, shut up, Jean. It's not like you haven't cum on photos of us before." Eren felt his chest swell with triumph as Jean sputtered, hearing Connie snicker.  
"More like cum on _your_ picture, Eren."  
"E-excuse me?"  
"I thought it was Marco's photo that horse neighed to," Annie muttered, tugging her blanket around her shoulders tighter. A fit of giggles and laughter erupted through the small group, and Eren glanced over his shoulder to a blushing Marco and Jean. Eren's brows knit together, his forehead creased. The boy sat back down, grabbing his cup from Armin.  
_Jean likes Marco, or me? I'm confused..._  
He shook his head and looked ahead once more, slurping at his drink as he watched the enemy team run across the field.  
  
"Jesus, that new quarterback is _fast!"_  
Eren watched Levi sprint after the enemy player, his eyes widening at Bert's statement.  
"He is," he breathed out, jaw dropping as Levi pounced on the runner, both of them falling to the ground roughly. Screams and cheers erupted from the stadium, Eren merely keeping his eyes focused on the quarterback. The raven-haired man got to his feet and dusted himself off, glaring at the runner from before. His lips moved quickly, his arms folding over his chest.  
"Hoh. I think Levi is chewing out that kid," Eren commented, making the others look over to player number 24. Eren mused, watching Levi flip off the kid before stalking away from him stifly. He let out a low whistle, looking over to the side. "The reff didn't notice."  
"It's for the best," Jean muttered. Eren gave a small shrug, his teal eyes shimmering under the bright lights surrounding the stadium.  
  
_Levi is really athletic. I wonder what it would be like to meet him in person? What kind of guy is he?_  
He stifled a sigh and reached over to Mikasa's nachos once more, taking another.  
"Stop sulking, Eren," Mikasa scolded, flicking Eren's ear lightly.  
"I'm not," he mumbled, biting into his chip.  
"Yes you are. You're all hunched over and sighing."  
The brunette huffed after he swallowed his food, shoving the last of his chip into his mouth. Eren tugged at his sleeves and pulled them over his hands, hugging his waist in a vain attempt to warm up. He watched his breath mist, his eyes sliding back over to Levi. Eren placed his knuckles against his lips and peered at the male, his breath catching in his throat as Levi turned in his direction. His lips parted when they made eye contact, Eren slowly letting his hand slide up his face to press against the bridge of his glasses. Levi lifted his hand slightly, flicking it to the side, lips turned up for a small smirk.  
_Oh my God, he's looking at me. How? Why? Why'd he look at me out of everyone in the stadium?_ _Is he even looking at me?_  
Levi paused before shaking his head, turning away from the boy and jogging back towards his position on the field. Eren could feel his heart beating erratically in his chest, his cheeks tinted a light pink. He closed his eyes, the roar of the students suddenly disappearing. Eren felt a shudder scurry down his spine, his teal eyes slowly peeking open to gaze at nothing in particular.  
_Eren._  
_You're such a nerd._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, I know.  
> ;n;  
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed! I plan on making more chapters in the future, so stay tuned! Levi will make his appearance soon, I promise. Don't worry. If you notice errors, I'm really sorry! Please inform me.  
> Until next time!  
> e v e


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Holy cow, I wasn't expecting such a positive response! XD  
> Thank you so much! You guys are precious.  
> Anyways, slight warning in this chapter. There's a kiss with no consent. If that makes you uncomfortable, please skip over it!  
> Enough of me rambling. Proceed~

Eren still couldn't get that jock out of his head.  
While Connie and Jean had been going on about the Scouts victory from last night’s game, Eren was busy stabbing his broccoli with a fork. He had his palm pressed against his cheek, elbow propped on the table, the boy trying to tune out the students in the cafeteria. He only snapped back into focus when a hand slapped his shoulder, making him jolt.  
"Jesus fuck, don't do that," he hissed, fork gripped between his fingers tightly.  
"Loosen up some, Eren! Why are you all mopey?"  
"Because I can be, Reiner."  
 Reiner's lips pulled into a wide grin, the blonde teenager taking a seat beside Eren and setting his tray down on the table.  
"Come on, tell Papa Reiner."  
"Don't say that ever again, and maybe then I'll tell you."  
  
Eren couldn't help but smile as Reiner laughed, the smile growing in size as a large hand clasped his shoulder.  
"But seriously," Reiner began, eyeing Eren, "What's wrong?"  
 "He's upset he can't get Ackerman's dick," Jean commented past a mouthful of mashed potatoes. "He's too geeky for Levi."  
Eren averted his eyes and returned to impaling his broccoli, secretly imagining it was a certain horse-face rather than food.  
"Hey now. I can get Eren a little help with that."  
"Really?"  
The brunette whipped his head towards Reiner, his face lighting up as if someone had flicked a switch. "You can?"  
"Sure! I'm on the football team; of course I can help you out. We're having practice after school. You should stop by and watch."  
 A frown marred Eren's lips, the boy lifting a hand to adjust his glasses.  
"I dunno, Reiner..."  
  
"Come on, it'll be fun. Plus, you get to see Levi."  
Eren paused at that, glancing up at Reiner with his teal eyes wary.  
"Well, okay," he murmured, shifting in his seat.  
"That's the spirit!"  
Eren turned his head to the right as Mikasa took a chair beside him, the girl scooting forward and meeting his gaze.  
"Eren, start taking a different rout to school."  
"Huh? Why?"  
 Mikasa let her fork hover by her lips, her gray eyes shifting to lock onto Eren's.  
"There have been dozens of disappearances around the area," she explained before blowing a stream of air on her mashed potatoes. "There are sightings of some man taking away kids, but before they can reach him, both of them are gone."  
Eren swallowed hard, turning his attention to his tray.  
"And eat. You've barely touched your food. Look at how thin you are; are you trying to starve yourself?"  
"No," Eren sighed, picking up his fork and lifting a piece of broccoli to his mouth.  
_Just leave me alone, Mikasa. I'm not even hungry..._  
   
Eren shoved his food into his mouth, chewing slowly as his mind swam with tiresome thoughts.  
_Can I really see Levi up close if I go with Reiner? That would be...amazing._  
He swallowed hard, grimacing as the broccoli slid down his throat.  
"Anyways, Eren, you sure you gonna come?"  
"Yeah. Totally."  
"What's your last class?"  
"Physical Science," Eren responded, looking up from his food to meet Reiner's eyes.  
"Great! I'll stop by to pick you up. Sound nice?"  
"Sounds perfect."  
   
Eren forced himself to eat and stomach the school lunch, much to his dismay, for Mikasa had threatened to feed him herself. After lunch had ended, Eren couldn't help but become pumped up for the events scheduled for later that day.  
_I'll be able to see Levi! This is so exciting. Why can't the day go by faster?_ he thought bitterly, glaring down at his English worksheet. Eren glanced up at the clock, holding in a groan. _Come on, hurry up and be 1:50 already..._  
 Soon enough, his wishes were granted, and Eren was sent off to his Physical Science class. The only bad thing about the class was that he was partners with Jean.  
He entered the class quickly, heading over to the back of the room and taking his seat. Eren shrugged off his backpack and unzipped the pocket, fishing around for his pencil and books. He tugged out his Science book and set it on the table, pushing it off to the corner of the desk. Eren lifted his head and watched students filter into the classroom, his heart sinking as he saw Jean stream in behind a red-head.  
"Sup, Jaeger?" Jean commented, flicking Eren's nose before taking his seat. Eren scowled, lifting his palm up to massage at his nose before looking towards the front of the room. "Come on, don't ignore me."  
   
"Put a sock in it."  
"Nah."  
Eren shifted in his chair, listening to their teacher drone on about the new project they had to complete by the end of next week.  
"I want the room relatively quiet as you work with your partner on this assignment."  
The brunette watched the old man slowly pass out packets, Eren instantly taking his and peering down at it.  
"Build Your Own Simple DC Motor," he read out loud, quirking a brow. "And we write a report on it, right?"  
"Yep," Jean answered, popping the 'p.'  
"Huh. Okay then."  
 Eren and Jean surprisingly worked together throughout the entire class, the two getting part of their DC Motor built. Eren was working diligently, still working even as he heard a bell ring, until Jean smacked him over his head.  
  
"School's over, Eren."  
"Yes, I see that," Eren muttered, getting to his feet and packing away his books. He felt his heart skip a beat, a wide smile tugging at his lips.  
_Yes! I get to see Levi practice today!_  
Eren hummed, his eyelids heavy and an ear-to-ear smile plastered on his face.  
"So, uhm, Eren..."  
"Yes?"  
 The brunette frowned from the silence that followed, lifting his head and pushing his glasses further up his nose.  
"Jean...?"  
Eren turned around, his eyes widening and his breath catching in his throat as Jean grabbed his wrists roughly. The teenager shoved Eren against the wall, making Eren wince from the rough contact. "H-hey, what are you doing?"  
"You're such a fucking cocktease."  
Eren's eyes were as wide as saucers, his blood running cold as Jean's face was a few inches from his.  
"I-I, uhm...what?"  
 "Do you know how frustrating you are?" Jean bit out, his eyes narrowing to mere slits. "Shaking your ass, whining out about that damn quarterback."  
Eren felt his voice die away, his pulse speeding up.  
"You need someone to put you in your place."  
The brunette opened his mouth to respond, but he was cut off as Jean's lips crashed onto his. Eren gasped, his heart racing in his chest as Jean pressed his body against his.  
_No, wait! I don't like Jean like this...!_  
Eren yelped as teeth sank into his lower lip, hands shooting out to shove against Jean's chest roughly.  
"Stop," he gasped, only feeling Jean's grip on his wrists tighten. "Stop!"  
  
 "Are you fucking deaf?"  
The weight was instantly removed off of his chest, Eren inhaling deeply and trying to process what was going on. His eyes widened further from behind his glasses at the sight.  
"U-uhm..."  
A rather short raven-haired man had Jean in a head lock, one of his legs slipped between Jean's, and his other arm entangled in the sandy locks of hair.  
"He said to stop, so you fucking stop. Got it?"  
Eren watched as Levi turned, with Jean still in his death hold, before the shorter male shoved Jean off of him as if he were garbage. Levi scowled, dusting off his shoulders and stalking over to Jean slowly.  
"Get out before I make you."  
 Eren felt his jaw drop, watching Jean glare at Levi before he spun on his heels and snatched up his backpack. Jean scurried off, slipping out the classroom door, leaving the brunette alone with the quarterback. Eren swallowed hard, his teal eyes locked onto Levi.  
"I-I...uh...thanks."  
Levi glanced over his shoulder, meeting Eren's eyes.  
"Tch. Yeah. Sure thing, brat."  
  
Levi strolled over to Eren, lifting a pale hand. Eren's heart nearly leapt to his throat as Levi brushed the pad of his thumb along his lower lip, his face heating up.  
"Damn idiot," Levi muttered, moving his hand away. "Doesn't even know how to kiss properly."  
 He looked up at Eren, narrowing his eyes slightly.  
"You're that kid at the game that was squealing his ass off last night."  
Eren felt his face burning with heat, even the tips of his ears hot.  
"Y-yeah, I guess that w-was me..."  
Levi parted his lips for a response, but he was cut off as a knock sounded against the classroom door. Eren glanced over at it, watching Reiner poke his head inside the room.  
"Eren, are you comi--oh. Hoho, I'll just...leave you two alone..."  
"No, Reiner, wait! I-I still wanna go to the practice," Eren stammered in a panic, looking over at Levi.  
_Is he laughing at me?_  
 Eren couldn't tell, for Levi had turned his back on the brunette and headed towards Reiner.  
"He's coming to practice? Ah. Alright then. See you later, brat."  
He could only sputter in response, watching Levi walk past Reiner and head down the hallway.  
"Hooooo! Did you score, Eren?!"  
"No," Eren sighed. He lifted a finger to press against his swollen and abused lip, eyelids heavy.  
_His hands were so soft._  
  
"Well, there's always next time," Reiner reassured, a large grin on his lips as he stood in the doorway. "You coming or not?  
"I'm coming, I am!"  
Eren snatched up his backpack and swung it over to his back, slipping his arms through the straps and bounding over to Reiner. "Don't leave me behind! Reiner, get your giant ass back here!"  
Eren giggled and raced down the hall, Reiner covering more ground than the brunette.  
"Eren, I thought you were faster than that!"  
"You're on the football team! Shut up!"  
      ~~~  
   
Eren stood stiffly in the locker room, the boy moving to take a seat on a metal bench. Dozens of kids were at a lock, either undressing or slipping into yoga pants with shirts that reached their elbows. Eren watched Reiner most of the time, but on occasion, his teal orbs would drift over to Levi. He bit his lower lip as Levi tugged off his black shirt, watching him shove it into his locker.  
_Damn, what a nice body. I want a piece of that, holy shit._  
He quickly averted his eyes when Levi turned in his direction, feeling his face flourish with heat.  
_I hope he didn't notice me staring at him..._  
Eren cleared his throat and found that his shoes were extremely interesting at this point in time, the boy tucking a lock of hair behind his ear to look at the sneakers properly.  
 He heard footsteps and saw shoes in front of himself, Eren slowly lifting his head to meet cloudy colored eyes.  
"Oi, kid. Make sure you stay out of the way, got it?"  
Eren gave a curt nod, his pulse quickening.  
"Y-yes."  
"Leave him alone, Levi."  
  
Eren adjusted his large round glasses, teal eyes locked onto a rather tall teen. He scowled at Levi, moving a hand up to brush his sandy blonde locks of hair from his eyes.  
"Just get ready, Farlan," the raven-haired man muttered, turning away from Eren to head back over to his locker.  
 Eren tugged at the sleeve of his brown jacket and glanced to the side, jolting when he heard Reiner cackle.  
"Aww, come on, Eren! Don't be shy; we're all guys here."  
Eren rolled his eyes, exasperated.  
_Except for the fact that I'm 99% gay._  
He quickly stood when he heard the sharp shriek of a whistle, the sound of locker doors slamming shut following. Eren looked around the room with a heavy sigh, timidly trailing after the football players that headed towards the exit.  
 Eren walked up a small concrete ramp that led to the football field, his hands clasped together and held out over his waist. He watched the players run onto the grass, the brunette looking out to the stadium. He felt a different vibe when there was no crowd: it was dead and quiet. His eyes then drifted to the side to catch sight of a familiar face.  
  
"Hannes!"  
The man lifted his head when someone called his name, eyes twinkling.  
"Eren! What are you doing here?"  
Eren smiled warmly as he jogged over to the coach, slowing to a stop beside Hannes.  
"I was invited to watch the team," he informed, eyes catching Levi as the man dropped to the ground and began to do pushups.  
"By who?"  
"Reiner."  
   
"Ah, good ole Braun," Hannes sighed, folding his arms over his chest and watching the blonde teen closely. "I think he was a nice addition to the team."  
"Me too."  
Eren mimicked Hannes' pose and watched the team all begin to do warm-ups, some doing pushups while others stretched.  
"You should try out for the football team, Eren."  
Eren laughed in response, shaking his head and tugging his glasses off his nose.  
"No way, Hannes. Sorry, but I'd be crushed within a matter of seconds," he snorted, using his pale green shirt to wipe at his lens. "And plus, I don't feel like investing in contacts."  
"Understandable."  
 Eren moved around Hannes to take a seat on the bench nearby the team, sitting down and pulling his legs up. He sat crisscrossed on the bench, trying to pay attention to the other players on the field, but his eyes were always drifting back to the raven. Eren watched him do pushups, the way his arms flexed and the way his dusky hair fell over his eyes. He continued to stare dreamily, eyes drifting down Levi's back and to his exposed calves, watching the toes of his shoes press into the grass.  
  
 He quickly averted his eyes, only now noticing the way his heart was racing.  
_I'm acting like a stalker. I seriously need to stop staring at Levi..._  
Eren felt his hip buzz, his hand fishing into the pocket of his jeans. He tugged out his phone and clicked the button on the top, eyes skimming across the message.  
**_Mikasa Ackerman: Where are you?_**  
Eren held back a sigh as he leaned back, unlocking his phone.  
_**You: reiner invited me 2 his practice. i'll bbl** _  
He hit send before he clicked the small button once more, shoving his phone back into his pocket. Eren lifted his head, feeling his heart skip a beat as he caught someone staring at him.  
 Levi quirked a brow before leaning back, getting out of his pushup position to straighten his body. He kept his eyes locked onto Eren as he started to stretch out his legs, causing the boy to flush red. Eren bit on his lower lip when Levi stretched, his fingers reaching for the sky and causing his jersey to lift up slightly. He exhaled shakily at Levi's exposed v-line, admiring his pale skin.  
_I really wanna touch his stomach._  
Eren forced his eyes to move up and away from Levi's waist, meeting his eyes instead.  
_He's doing it on purpose! He's smirking at me!_  
  
The corner of Levi's mouth was, indeed, curled up for a smirk, his eyes never leaving Eren's once.  
 Eren quickly turned his head away from the raven and cleared his throat, inspecting his nails. He heard a chuckle, and he knew his face was a deep shade of red.  
_I can't believe I let him do that to me._  
Eren huffed before turning his attention away from Levi and focusing on Reiner.  
_He has a nice body, too,_ he thought with a small smile, lifting a hand to adjust his glasses. Eren watched him stretch, noticing the way his calves flexed. _Not bad._  
 Eren jolted when he heard a low, throaty growl, teal eyes moving back over to Levi. His eyes widened at the sight, his breath catching in his throat. Levi's hands were balled into fists by his sides, his face shadowed over, an icy glare directed at Reiner. His eyes were mere slits, lips drawn back for a snarl. Levi's growling suddenly stopped, the raven-haired man turning to look at an appalled Eren.  
"Tch."  
  
Eren's brows knit together once Levi had turned away from him and resumed stretching. Why was Levi growling at Reiner? He narrowed his eyes slightly, tapping the edge of his glasses to lower them.  
_Was Levi jealous because I was looking at Reiner?_  
Eren's lips curled up into a coy smile, his heart skipping a beat.  
_I wonder why._  
 He straightened his glasses, watching Hannes lift a whistle to his lips and blow. The kids instantly ran over to a tub, one picking up a football and tossing it to another teenager. Eren propped his elbows on his knees and leaned forward, placing his chin on the palm of his hand. He watched the players toss footballs to each other, some missing, and some catching. He felt his chest tighten as Levi caught every single ball thrown his way, a smile forever present on his lips.  
_He's amazing._  
Reiner lifted his arm back and threw a ball in Levi's direction, but the blonde miscalculated the distance and sent the football soaring over Levi's head. He turned and ran to catch it, his eyes jerking down and widening.  
"Fuck!"  
   
Eren squealed and lifted his arms to cover his head, Levi trying to stop himself in time, but he crashed into the boy on the bench despite his futile attempt. He slammed his hands on either side of the back part of the bench, looming over Eren. Levi grunted when the football hit his back, heaving a heavy sigh. He looked down, Eren gazing back at him with his cheeks a dark red.  
"Calm down, Reiner," Levi called over his shoulder when he heard the teenager crying out apologies. "The brat is fine."  
He turned his attention back to Eren, gray eyes flashing.  
"Didn't I tell you to stay out of the way?"  
Eren shrank back into the bench, swallowing hard.  
"Y-yes. I'm s-sorry."  
"Tch."  
 Levi moved away from Eren and raked a hand through his ebony locks of hair, placing his other hand against his waist.  
"Be more careful next time, got it, Reiner?"  
"Yes, Levi..."  
Eren was desperately trying to calm his heart, a soft whine leaving the back of his throat. He was so close to him. He could have reached up and touched Levi's sharp jawline, ran his fingers through his silky, ebony hair. Eren bowed his head and inhaled deeply, eyes fluttering closed.  
_This crush is really unhealthy,_ he thought to himself. _But I can't help but be attracted to him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the encouraging comments. It means a lot to me. I will warn you with future happenings(like with Jean kissing Eren), so don't get worried about randomly being thrown into something that's uncomfortable for you. I love you guys! Stay tuned for more! As usual, please point out any mistakes. I will hunt them down and bREAK THEM--er, fix them...  
> Until next time.  
> e v e


	3. Deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The comments made me laugh my ass off, s2g.  
> You guys are great XD  
> I stayed up until 2 a.m. writing this because I have no life *rests head on keyboard*  
> This chapter contains some smut near the end.  
> Dealing with Eren.  
> And his imagination.  
> .....hehe.  
> If you don't like smut, please skip over it!  
> Anyways, enough of me talking. Proceed~

"Eren, get your ass out of bed."  
Eren moaned into his pillow and yanked his sheet further over himself, shaking his head.  
"Go away, Mikasa."  
He heard footsteps, then felt the sharp bite of cold air as his blanket was ripped away from him.  
"Eren, seriously, get up. Your alarm went off a few minutes ago."  
 Eren sat up with a sigh, rubbing at the nape of his neck before running his fingers through his mop of coffee brown hair.  
"I'm up, I'm up," he mumbled, letting his arm drop limply to his side. He peeked open his eyes and glanced to his door, but Mikasa had already left his room. Eren heaved a sigh and swung his legs over the side of his bed, shuddering as his feet touched the cool wooden floor.  
  
He stood up and stretched, reaching for the ceiling with a yawn. Eren rubbed at his eyes, wiping away the moisture that had collected at his ebony lashes. He hummed quietly as he made his way across his room, heading towards his dresser. Eren tugged open a drawer and rummaged through it before he reached a hand up to feel along his dresser.  
 With a smile he curled his fingers around his glasses, lifting them up and placing them on the bridge of his nose. Being able to see more clearly now, he continued to hunt down some clothes. Eren tugged a black turtleneck out of his drawer and slid it shut, chucking the article of clothing onto his bed. He opted with a pair of black skinny jeans to go along with it, slipping his legs into his pants. Eren tugged the waist band up and let the fabric hug his hips snugly, trotting over to his bed to grab his turtleneck. He slipped it over his head and quickly got dressed, his head poking out of the top. Eren ran his fingers through his hair in a vain attempt to tame his askew locks, but as usual, his fingers did nothing.  
   
He sat down at the edge of his bed and was pleased that he had worn socks to bed, simply reaching over to the foot of his bed to grab his shoes. He slipped into his sneakers before tying them tightly, sighing heavily.  
_Will I get a chance to see Levi again...?_  
With a shake of his head Eren banished the thought, the brunette getting to his feet and exiting his room.  He padded down the hall of their fairly small home, creeping past a certain closed door wearily.  
"He's not home, Eren."  
 Eren lifted his head to see Mikasa at the dining room table, munching on a slice of jelly covered toast. She adjusted the scarf clinging to her neck before lifting her gaze to her brother's, swallowing the bite she had taken.  
"Where is he?" Eren inquired, moving to step into the kitchen that was connected to the dining room.  
"I don't know."  
He grimaced, heading towards the cabinets and opening one up. "I made you toast, Eren."  
"Thanks."  
 Eren headed back into the dining room, taking a seat beside Mikasa as she pushed a piece of bread over to him that was resting on a napkin. He picked it up, taking a small bite with a hum.  
"How was their practice?" Mikasa asked quietly, glancing at the last bite of her bread.  
"It was cool," Eren stated with a mouthful of food, gazing at his sister. "Levi nearly ran me over.  
"Che."  
Eren muffled a grin by folding his toast his half and shoving the rest into his mouth, quickly getting up and running off down the hall. He made a sharp turn to the right, entering a bathroom and bouncing to the sink.  
   
He turned on the faucet and grabbed his green tooth brush, holding it under the stream of water while chewing his food. Eren swallowed once he had most of it broken down, grabbing the tube of toothpaste and screwing off the cap. He squeezed some of the white paste to the bristles of his toothbrush, setting the tube back on the counter and beginning to brush his teeth. Eren scrubbed at the bone, making sure to clean his teeth thoroughly before rubbing the head of the toothbrush along his tongue. After brushing his teeth and rinsing off his toothbrush, he spat the paste into the sink and cupped water into his hand. Eren slurped up as much water as he could before spitting it back out, repeating the process. He eventually finished, reaching into a drawer and grabbing his brush.  
"Hurry up, Eren!"  
Eren muttered curses under his breath and ran the bristles through his hair, desperately trying to tame his messy hair.  
"Gah. Okay! I'm coming, Mikasa!"  
 He set his brush on the counter and bolted out the door, running over to the raven-haired girl who held out his backpack. "Thanks!"  
Eren grabbed his backpack and slipped the straps over his shoulders, patting himself down with his hands.  
"Ready?"  
"Yep!"  
  
 Eren padded over to their door and unlocked it, twisting the knob and tugging back. He inhaled deeply, shuddering as a gust of wind swept towards him.  
"It's too cold for this," he muttered as he stepped out, away from the warmth of his home, and Mikasa following.  
"For what?" she inquired, shutting the door behind them.  
"For anything."  
 Mikasa rolled her eyes and walked beside Eren, the two huddled close together as they made their way down the sidewalk. They walked in silence, occasionally tossing a few comments to each other and grunting in response.  
 Eren lifted his head with a shaky exhale, gazing up at the school ground of Trost High. It was your ordinary everyday high school.  
Well, to Eren it was.  
It was a two story high building, broken off into various parts all across the designated area. The building was a plain white, the walls forever stagnant: it was boring, in Eren's opinion.    
 Eren's mind had begun to wander to yesterday. Why did Jean make such a rough move on him? And why did Levi stop by the classroom when he did? The locker room wasn't even in the direction of his Physical Science class. Eren felt a frown mar his lips, his eyebrows drawn together, his forehead creased.  
How did Levi know to stop by the room?  
"--en. Eren!"  
"Huh?"  
   
Eren lifted his head and forced his feet to stop, gazing over at his sister. She cocked her head to the side and placed her hands on her hips, one brow rising slowly. Eren turned to look at Armin, who stood to his left, his eyebrows tilted up and his teeth snagging his lower lip.  
"Eren, are you okay?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine," Eren sighed. "Honest, Armin."  
The brunette pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, flashing a warm smile towards his best friend.  
"If you say so, Eren."  
 Eren shook his head slightly and walked past his two friends, heading towards the school doors.  
"Where are you going?"  
"I'll, ah, see you guys at lunch," Eren called, not bothering to look over his shoulder. "I need to find someone..."  
He reached the front doors and pushed past them, strolling into the warm building with a heavy sigh.  
_Finally, some warmth._  
  
Eren removed his hands from the pockets of his jeans, narrowing his eyes as he looked at the concourse.  
_Now to find Levi._  
 He turned right, seeing the arena just ahead past the slightly opened doors. He slipped past the small opening and peered into the gym, seeing a few kids shooting hoops, and more kids off to the side talking with friends. Eren frowned and tapped his leg a few times, glancing around.  
_Where could a jock like him be?_  
Eren turned on a heel and brusquely exited the arena, weaving through a sea of students that stood in the center of the concourse. He headed down the hall, inhaling deeply.  
_God, I hate crowds._  
 He shook his head and shoved his hands into his pockets, ducking his head and keeping his eyes trained on the floor. Eren had wandered around the school for what felt like forever, his frustration rising as he only had a few minutes to spare before the bell rang.  
_Dammit, where is he?_  
Eren came to a halt and heaved a heavy sigh, running his fingers through his hair and closing his eyes.  
"Seriously? Don't stop in the middle of the fucking hallway."  
   
Eren glanced over his shoulder and peeked open a teal eye lazily, lips parting.  
_Oh._  
"Oh...sorry, L-Levi," he stammered, turning around to face the quarterback properly. Levi merely snorted, gazing up at Eren.  
"What's up, kid? You have a shitty distant look in your eyes. You looking for me?"  
"Y-yes."  
Levi folded his arms over his chest and shifted his weight to his left leg, tilting his head back.  
"Alright. Enlighten me."  
Eren took in a deep breath and rolled his shoulders back.  
"Why did you stop by my Physical Science class yesterday?"  
   
Silence.

Levi held Eren's strong gaze with his own, his gray eyes glittering dangerously under the light.  
"Why question it? I helped you, right? That's all that matters."  
"No, that's not all that matters," Eren retorted, narrowing his eyes. "The locker rooms weren't even in that direction. So why'd you go to my classroom?"  
"Look, I don't have time for this--"  
When Levi went to move, Eren's hand shot out, gripping his forearm tightly.  
"If you have time to stalk me, then you have time to talk about this," Eren stated lowly, the boy teetering on rage.  
 "Hoh?"  
  
Levi glanced up at Eren, a coy smile teasing the corners of his mouth.  
"What a fire you have. I never expected that from a brat like you."  
Eren gasped as Levi twisted his arm back, effectively breaking free of the brunette's hold and grabbing his wrist. Levi was behind Eren in a flash, pinning the boy's arm behind his back and forcing him down the hallway.  
"H-hey, what are you doing?!"  
"You wanted an explanation, right? Stop causing a scene."  
Eren realized Levi was right. A few kids would glance their way and murmur to each other, some even pointing in their direction. Eren sucked in a sharp breath and faced ahead of himself, Levi steering him to one of the men's restrooms. He was slightly thankful that the bathroom was empty.  
"Alright, brat. Ass on the sink."  
"Excuse me?"  
"You heard me."  
   
Eren yanked his arm free of Levi's grip and whirled around on his heels, glaring down at the quarterback.  
"Now now, let's not get feisty," Levi purred, taking a step towards Eren. "We wouldn't want you getting hurt, now, would we?"  
Eren felt his pulse quicken, the brunette backing up and feeling his tailbone press against a sink. "There we go. Go on; take a seat."  
Eren sighed before hoisting himself on the sink, his legs dangling.  
_Is this all necessary?_  
   
Levi walked over to Eren slowly like a panther cornering his prey, his tongue darting out to trace his lower lip. He moved until he was standing between Eren's legs, tilting his head back to look up at the blushing teen.  
"Eren...you accused me of stalking you, yes?"  
Eren could only give a small nod, his heart racing. Levi's lips curled up into a smirk, his hands slowly sliding up Eren's thighs. Eren instantly tensed, his breath hitching and his heart skipping a beat.  
"How crude. You have no right to say that. Not when you've been drooling over me."  
 Eren bit on his lower lip to keep a whine at bay as Levi's hands inched closer to his crotch.  
"While you're an attractive shithead, I'm afraid things won't be simple," Levi stated, his voice like the crack of a whip and causing Eren to jump slightly. He leaned up closer to Eren, their lips mere inches apart. Eren could feel Levi's breath hot on his face, his own breathing ragged and uneven. "You're too innocent for me."  
   
Eren felt as if a cold slap had been delivered to his face, his eyes widening and his breath caught in his throat.  
"Too innocent...too pure," Levi deadpanned, walking his fingers up Eren's hipbone casually. "But I would love to stain you."  
The raven-haired man gazed into Eren's wide teal eyes, slipping his hand under the boy's shirt.  
"Fuck, I'd love to destroy that innocence."  
 Eren gasped as Levi roughly grabbed his hips and tugged him closer, a feral growl ripping out of the raven's throat.  
"Especially after seeing that horse-face put his mouth all over yours. I wanted to rip out his throat," Levi hissed, mostly to himself. He looked back up at Eren, waiting a few heartbeats before continuing. "If you keep searching for me like this, Eren, you're going to push me to my limits."  
"I-I was just...I..."  
"You were curious, I know. But stop questioning everything."  
   
Levi leaned back up, loosening his hold on Eren's hips.  
"You're too careless, Eren. That can get you into some deep shit."  
"I'm not scared," Eren shot back, feeling his gut burn.  
"Oh, I know you're too stubborn to admit to it. If you really want to be around me more often...then I need you to do something."  
Eren tilted his head to the side and gazed down at Levi, feeling his face burning with heat from how close Levi's lips were to his own.  
"W-what is it?"  
   
"Hah."  
Levi grabbed the front of Eren's shirt and tugged him down, his lips caressing the shell of Eren's ear.  
"Touch yourself for me."  
Eren sputtered, noises spilling past his lips and the tips of his ears burning with heat. "Not now, of course. I meant later tonight. Let that pretty mind of yours wander."  
"I-I...b-but you won't even know!" Eren cried in protest. He squeaked as teeth snagged onto his earlobe, his body trembling like a leaf.  
"Oh, trust me. I'll know," Levi breathed into Eren's ear, making the brunette feel weak; as if he couldn't support his own body anymore. "If you touch yourself tonight, then I'll make sure we interact more. How does that sound, Eren?"  
   
"I-I, uhm, well....w-wuahh..."  
"Good enough."  
Levi pulled away from Eren once the shrill of the bell was shot through the school, the raven looking at Eren from under his bangs.  
"Remember, brat; I'll know."  
Eren watched Levi round the corner and disappear from his sight, the brunette trying to catch his breath. He looked down at the tile floor with wide eyes, his heart beating so harshly in his chest that it was painful.  
_Oh my God..._  
 Eren sucked in a sharp breath and leaned his head back against the mirror, eyes fluttering closed.  
_I didn't even get any questions answered._  
~~~

 Eren somehow managed to make it through school, the brunette utterly drained as he trudged up the stairs to his porch. He pushed through the door and dropped his backpack on the ground, kicking the door shut with his heel.  
"Is dad home?" he called out.  
There was no response.  
_Huh. Mikasa must be out somewhere._  
Eren gave a weak shrug and padded into the kitchen, searching through the cabinets for something to eat. He frowned and huffed when they were empty, and he instead moved to look through the fridge.  
"Mein Gott*. No food? Are you kidding me?"  
  
 Eren groaned and closed the fridge door, grimacing as his stomach growled in protest. He exited the kitchen and sulked down the hall, resting a hand against his door and pushing it open effortlessly. Eren stepped inside and shut the door behind him, making sure to turn the lock. When he glanced over at his bed, his eyes widened.  
"What?"  
He crept over to his bed, his lips parted and his breath catching in his throat.  
_Why is there a fruit basket on my bed?_  
   
He sat down on the mattress, running his fingers over the handle of the basket, letting the tips graze over a large green bow that was tied nicely at the top. Perplexed, Eren reached his hand out to grab a notecard attached to the bow.  
**_If you have no food or money, take a care package. You need energy, so eat up._ **  
The handwriting was elegant and breezy, Eren peering down at the ink.  
_Who the hell sent this to me?_  
Eren rubbed at the nape of his neck with a heavy sigh, reaching out to grab a green apple. He lifted the fruit to his lips and sniffed, narrowing his eyes.  
_Well...it's better than nothing._  
   
Eren sank his teeth into the skin of the apple and held back a moan from the explosion of flavor on his tongue. He moved the apple away to chew the chunk he had taken, his mouth watering from the juice.  
_Damn. Who sent this? I really need to thank them._  
Eren sat crisscrossed on his bed after he kicked off his shoes, eating his fruit and soon digging in for more. He eagerly finished off an orange along with a banana before deciding to save the rest for tomorrow, grabbing the basket and dropping it by the foot of his bed gently. He released a large, drawn out sigh as he fell back on his bed, head resting against his pillow. Eren closed his eyes and listened to the comforting silence surrounding him, his body relaxing.  
_"Let that pretty mind of yours wander."_  
  
Eren's eyes instantly fluttered open, his pulse quickening.  
_"Touch yourself for me. Trust me; I'll know."_  
The boy groaned in protest and rolled over, burying his face into his pillow. Eren released a shuddering breath as his thoughts were dragged back to Levi, his hands grabbing his pillow case between his fingers tightly.  
_"Fuck, I'd love to destroy that innocence."_  
A soft, barely audible whine spilled past his lips. Eren rolled over onto his back and threw an arm over his eyes, sucking in a sharp breath.  
_I...I should just do it. He won't know. There's no way he can know._  
Eren's free hand slowly trailed down his stomach, his lips parting so he could draw in more air. The arm over his eyes moved, fingers curling around his glasses and removing them. He set them over on his nightstand as he huffed out, heat rising to his face.  
_I can't believe myself._  
Eren let his hands snake down his stomach and reach the button of his jeans, slowly unbuttoning it and pushing the fabric off his hips. He hooked his thumbs at the waistband of his boxers, rolling them down and feeling the cool air of his bedroom hit against his already half-hard cock. Eren tilted his head back with an airy moan as he curled his fingers around his shaft, biting down on his lower lip at the sensations shooting through his body.  
_Oh God...I haven't done this in a while._  
  
Eren turned his head to the side, his hand gliding up and his thumb pressing against the slit of his dick. He massaged the slit slowly, another whine clawing its way from his throat due to his teasing. Eren gave a few pants before moving his hand back down his swollen length, a soft moan falling off his lips when he rotated his wrist with the next stroke. He clapped his free hand over his mouth, his face hot and his cock throbbing in his palm. Eren sped up the strokes slightly, finally moving away from the teasing. His thumb swiped over the head of his cock every time it was near, his hand sometimes halting so the pad could rub the slit.  
   
Eren released a shamefully loud moan as he continued to stroke his throbbing member, his back arching off the bed and his chest heaving with each breath. His hips rutted into his palm, his unoccupied hand moving down to grab at his sheets and twist the fabric between his fingers. Eren's breaths got higher in pitch, his lips parted wide and occasional moans leaving him. His knuckles paled from his grip on his sheets, his hand pumping his cock feverishly and a sharp cry escaping the blushing boy. Behind his eyelids, Eren could only see that raven-haired man leaning over him, his lips pressed against his ear, his hand stroking his aching erection. It caused Eren to moan louder at the picture, a hot coil tightening in the pit of his stomach. His hand glided up and down his shaft, thumb swiping at the tip and collecting the beads of precum that would form.  
   
He threw his head back and groaned lowly, tugging at his sheets roughly as his legs trembled and his muscles twitched. Eren moved his hand away from the sheets and threw his arm over his eyes, the brunette sucking in large gulps of air desperately as his hips gyrated into the palm of his hand. He grit his teeth and jolted, his body shaking all over as the coil in his stomach grew more intense.  
"O-oh God...Levi," he moaned, his face burning along with the rest of his body.  
 With one final stroke to his cock, Eren was a crying mess, his release washing over him harshly. He arched and rocked his hips as he rode out his orgasm, moans and whines spilling past his parted lips. Eren's hand stilled, the only noise in the room being his heavy breathing. He went limp against his bed and let his hand fall to his side, grimacing once he peeked open his eyes to find his seed on his turtleneck sweater.  
_Dammit. I can't believe I just did that._  
Eren quickly removed his shirt and chucked it aside as if the article of clothing had offended him in some way, his head lolling to the side and his eyes shut tight. He tugged his boxers back up to his hips but kicked his skinny jeans to the floor, rolling over on his side and curling up. He soon felt himself beginning to drift off to sleep, his breaths calming and growing even. Eren nuzzled his pillow and let the darkness swallow him, but not before he heard a certain voice echoing through his mind.  
_What an obedient shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *German for 'My God.'  
> Poor lil Ern, jacking off to the quarterback.  
> Oops.  
> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I know I enjoyed writing it. There will be more chapters in the near future, don't worry.  
> (P. s.: Ugly Boy always came to mind when I was writing about Eren jacking off. There's something wrong with me ;~;)  
> (P. p. s.: The song is by Die Antwoord. Go check it out.)  
> As always, if you find errors, please inform me!  
> Until next time.  
> e v e


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of you are probably wondering why I'm updating twice a day.  
> wELL  
> I've prewritten this, so I just have chapters sitting there waiting to be posted.  
> Oops.  
> I've had this idea for a while, but I've just now decided to put it out somewhere. I most likely will return to the 'update once a day' tomorrow, sadly. If I don't update within a day, don't flip. I'm most likely off doing something with my family(because, hey, it's summer).  
> Not much to warn you about, except some gore. If you're sensitive to that, please skip over it.  
> Anyways, enough of me droning on. Proceed~

Eren always did want to have a run-in with Levi, he really did. Levi promised they'd run into each other if he touched himself. But he didn't expect it to turn out like this.  
   
Eren was flat on his rump in the middle of the hallway, his books scattered across the floor, his glasses clinging to the edge of his nose precariously. He tilted his head back, lifting a slender finger to push his glasses up higher on the bridge of his nose.  
"Watch where you're going, brat."  
He frowned at the nickname, teal eyes wandering to eventually find a steely pair glaring down at him.  
"I'm sorry," Eren uttered, shifting to his hands and knees as he reached out to grab one of his many stray books.  
"Don't be so mean!"  
The young boy lifted his head when someone crouched down, gazing at a brunette. She smiled widely, gathering a few books around her into her arms. "Sorry about Levi. He's such a sourpuss."  
"Fuck off, Shitty Glasses."  
Eren's eyebrows raised, his hands moving up to adjust his glasses. She rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Eren, an ear to ear grin on her lips.  
  
"My name is Hanji. What's yours?" she inquired, extending a free hand.  
"Eren," he responded softly, accepting her hand and slowly shaking it.  
 Hanji helped Eren pick up the rest of his books before standing, Eren doing the same and giving a faint smile.  
"Thanks for helping me."  
"It was no problem!" Hanji exclaimed bubbly, dumping the books in Eren's arms. "This here is Levi; ignore his grumpy attitude."  
Eren adjusted the books in his arms before glancing over at which Hanji was pointing to, swallowing hard.  
"I know who he is...he's the quarterback."  
"Yep yep! He's the best one Trost High as seen."  
   
Eren drank in the raven-haired man's appearance, his teal eyes widening. He stood stiffly, arms folded across his chest. Levi had a light black jacket clinging to him, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows loosely. Dark skinny jeans hugged his hips; a belt snaked through the loops to help hold his pants up with a chain hanging down by his leg that was tucked into his pocket. Under his jacket was a jersey, being none other than his own number: 24. The school colors were dark green and gold, the symbol being the Wings of Freedom, as the students called it.  
"You done drooling yet, brat?"  
Eren snapped out of his zone, blinking a few times before glancing down at Levi.  
"I-I, uhm, yeah...sorry," he mumbled, tugging at the sleeve of his thin black jacket so it would reach his knuckles. Eren glanced at Levi's ear and cartilage piercings, swallowing hard. "I was just..."  
_He didn't have those on during practice._  
 Levi sighed and glanced to the side, causing Eren to wince slightly.  
  
"Levi, don't be mean!" Hanji admonished, swatting the raven's shoulder. "Ignore him, Eren. He may look like he wants to kill everyone around him, but he doesn't! I promise!"  
"You're fucking loud," Levi growled, placing a hand over his ear and scowling. The two looked over at Eren as he began to giggle. "What's so funny, brat?"  
Eren closed his eyes and continued to giggle at the two, placing a hand over his mouth.  
"Sorry. It's just...you two are an odd couple," he stated between his fit of giggles.  
"Couple? We're not dating—"  
"No. As in...friends. I never thought you'd be friends with someone so...lively."  
  
 Hanji cackled, slapping Levi on his back and causing him to growl at her.  
"That's true, but he needs me!"  
"No I don't."  
"Yes you do," Hanji teased, grabbing Levi's earlobe and tugging lightly. Levi smacked her hand away and shot her a death glare, eyes mere slits.  
"Sorry to interrupt, but I should head to class," Eren commented quietly, drawing their attention back once more.  
"Yeah, no problem! Don't sweat it," Hanji giggled, ruffling Eren's dark brown locks of hair.  "See you around!"  
 Eren ducked his head and quickly walked past Levi, feeling their shoulders brush and shooting a spark through his body. He shuddered, glancing behind himself to see Levi doing the same, a slight smirk on his lips.  
"Later, brat."  
Eren could feel his face heating up and caused him to quickly face ahead, walking down the hall brusquely.  
_He...knows. How does he know?_  
  
The brunette went through his classes fairly quickly, his mind still stuck on the quarterback of the Scouting Legion football team. Mikasa pestered him during lunch, constantly asking what was bothering him. Jean tossed a few remarks about his grades, but left Eren alone once the brunette merely buried his nose back into his book. Even after school had ended, he was still thinking about the man.  
"Eren? Are you even listening to me?"  
Eren glanced to the side, gazing at a pair of large sapphire eyes.  
"Sorry," he sighed, hugging his science book against his chest. "I've just...been distracted lately."  
"That's kind of obvious. Wanna tell me what's wrong?" Armin inquired, adjusting his backpack as the two headed towards the road.  
"Well..."  
  
Eren averted his eyes, clearing his throat quietly.  
"You're blushing! C'mon, Eren. What happened?"  
"I, uhm...ran into Levi today."  
Armin's eyes grew wide, a soft gasp leaving him.  
"You mean, Levi Ackerman? The quarterback?" Eren nodded quickly, glancing over at his friend with a shy smile. "Is he as mean as they say?"  
He shrugged, grabbing a lock of his hair and twirling it around his index finger.  
"He wasn't that mean. I kinda bumped into him when I was trying to get to Geometry," Eren explained, smile growing in size at the memory. "He was a little snappy about it, but wasn't like Satan or anything."   
   
Armin giggled with Eren, the two continuing their walk home.  
"That's good, I guess. You still have that crush on him?" Armin teased, bumping shoulders with the brunette's. Eren instantly flushed, shoulders rising to touch his ears. "Haha! I guess so. Mikasa won't be too pleased."  
"She's never pleased with people I like," Eren huffed.  
"Or people who like you. Like Jean."  
Eren's nose scrunched up, making a face.  
"I agree with her on that one, though."  
"Mikasa at least approved of Mina."  
 Eren gave a small shrug, glancing over at his blonde friend.  
"Yeah, but I don't like Mina that way."  
"Plus, you're a natural bottom."  
  
Eren squeaked and slapped Armin's shoulder, his cheeks burning with heat.  
"Being a bottom has nothing to do with this!" he cried in response, only causing Armin to laugh.  
"I hear Levi is a natural dominator. He loves control."  
Eren blinked and looked ahead, gazing down the street and the tips of his ears hot.  
_He...loves control?_  
 "You know I'm teasing you," Armin stated, giving the boy a wide smile.  
"I know, Armin, I know."  
Eren took in a deep breath and moved to the curb, stepping into the grass and glancing over his shoulder.  
"See you later, Eren!"  
"Talk to you tomorrow!"  
Eren headed down the sidewalk, pushing up his glasses and stifling a sigh.  
_It's not surprising that Levi enjoys control,_ he thought, tilting his head to the side. _He does seem like the kind of person that would demand control._  
  
Eren let those thoughts swim around his head, rounding the corner and suddenly coming to an abrupt halt. A rancid scent was hitting him, and it took everything he had not to throw up on the concrete. He furrowed his brows and crept down the sidewalk, determined to find what the putrid scent was. Eren saw the park to his right, deciding to check there. He thought perhaps it was a dead animal, but he wanted to be sure. He made his way across the sand silently, passing a pair of swings and letting his nose lead him. Eren peered at the slides and climbing wall, sneaking over to the spiraling slide as the scent got stronger. He gently rested a hand on the yellow plastic, ducking under the slide and instantly freezing.  
"Oh my God."  
  
Eren's blood ran cold as he locked his eyes onto a half-eaten body, their limbs ripped off of the torso, throat split all the way up to the jaw. Blood painted the sand, guts spilled out from the hole in the stomach and resting on the ground. Eren gagged, turning his head to the side as he felt bile rising in his throat. He threw up, even starting to dry heave when nothing else surfaced from the pit of his stomach. Staggering back, Eren dug into the pocket of his jeans to tug out his phone. He trembled violently, the brunette unlocking the device with heavy breaths.  
"Eren?"  
   
He whipped around, seeing someone running over to him.  
"L-L-Levi!"  
Eren blanched, watching the quarterback propel himself forward, alarm behind his eyes.  
"Eren! What the fuck...did you...?"  
"No! N-no, I swear!" Eren cried, teal eyes wide. "I was just about to call the police."  
Levi reached out and grabbed Eren's wrist, tugging harshly and sending the boy crashing against his chest.  
"Levi! Wait, we have to call someone, we have to— "  
"Be quiet."  
   
Levi snatched away Eren's phone, the brunette's voice caught in his throat, not being able to form a single word. Levi scooped Eren up in one arm, slinging him over his shoulder before turning on his heels and strolling away from the sight. Eren finally found his voice, giving a few kicks.  
"Levi! A-are you crazy?! Put me dow— "  
"Shut the hell up," Levi hissed, making Eren instantly snap his jaws shut. "Ever thought that the murderer could still be around?"  
A violent shudder scurried down Eren's spine, the hair on the back of his neck standing up. Eren remained quiet for most of the time, his eyes focused on the ground, counting the cracks in the sidewalk.  
 "Oi, brat. You okay?"  
"I-I...just shaken up." Eren reached a hand up, tucking a lock of hair behind his ear. "And please stop calling me brat..."  
"Four-eyes better?"  
"No."  
"Get over it."  
"No," Eren huffed, feeling Levi's arm tighten its grip around his waist.  
"Hoh?"  
   
Eren puffed air into his cheeks as a frown marred his lips, brows furrowed.  
"You better watch yourself, Eren," Levi commented, his voice low. "You could get hurt."  
Eren adjusted his glasses with his free hand, the other one holding his Science book tightly.  
"I know how to take care of myself," Eren retorted, wiggling in Levi's hold.  
"Sure you do, four-eyes."  
"Where are we going?"  
 Eren lifted his head, perplexed.  
_This doesn't look like my side of the neighborhood..._  
"My place."  
"W-what? Why?"  
Levi's lips teased for a coy smile, the raven-haired man adjusting Eren so he could carry the boy bridal style.  
"Because I'm having a party tonight," he commented, gazing down at the wide teal eyes, "and I thought maybe you'd like to be there. Don't tell me you don't like parties."  
"I-it's not that. I'm just...well...antisocial," Eren mumbled, averting his eyes.  
"Who isn't from time to time?"  
  
"Mmh...who's going to be there?"  
"Ah." Levi rolled his shoulders back and popped them, grunting softly.  "Hanji will be there, most definitely. And some people I'm sure you won't know. The football team and a few other friends of mine."  
Eren swallowed thickly and rubbed a hand on his jeans, getting rid of the sweat cumulating on his palm.  
"Nervous?" Levi inquired, glancing down at Eren before looking ahead.  
"A little."  
"Don't be."  
 Eren looked up once Levi headed down a driveway, eyes widening.  
  
"Jesus Christ, Levi."  
To say the cream colored house was big would be an understatement. "A two story house?"  
"Three," Levi corrected, a smug smile creeping to his face. "There's a downstairs."  
Eren gaped up at the house, the place practically littered with windows on the walls and the door even having a glass one over it. He glanced up at Levi, peering at the quarterback.  
"Why won't you let me call the police?"  
Eren felt Levi stiffen.  
"Because. Now shut up and drop it."  
 Why won't he do anything?  
"Oi, Eren."  
"Yes?"  
  
Levi strolled over to the glass door and slid it open with his shoulder, gently setting Eren on the ground to grab the handle to the cream door.  
"I can trust you to watch over my place while I grab food for tonight, right?"  
Eren blinked, a smile tugging at his lips.  
"Y-yeah, totally! But, uhm, Levi?"  
"What is it, four-eyes?"  
 Levi twisted the knob and pushed open the door, padding into his house and glancing over his shoulder. Eren timidly stepped in after him, closing the door once he was inside.  
"I kind of have to study."  
"Okay, kid. You study while I grab things for the party. Capiche?"  
  
Eren couldn't help but giggle, his smile growing in size. He gave a curt nod, adjusting his backpack and heading over to Levi's couch. Levi hummed and walked past Eren, but not without flicking his temple first. Eren squeaked, placing a hand over the now reddening skin and listening to Levi chuckle. He flopped down on the couch, feeling his pulse quicken.  
"You're such a stupid nerd, brat."  
 Eren felt his mouth go dry, his cheeks stained crimson and his teal eyes wide. He glanced over his shoulder, but the door was already closing behind Levi. He heard a soft click follow, a frown marring Eren's lips.  
_Now time to call the police._  
Eren set his Science book aside and dug into his pants pocket, fishing around for his phone.  
"What?" he breathed, moving to search his other pocket.  
_My phone! It's...gone._  
Eren got to his feet and shrugged off his backpack, letting it fall onto the couch. He turned, digging through every pocket, slot, opening: everything. He placed his palm over his mouth, eyebrows knitting together and his forehead creased, puffing his cheeks up with air.  
_Did I drop it back at the park? I don't remember._  
  
The brunette paced the wooden floors quietly, drumming his fingers against his jawline.  
"Levi took it," he murmured out loud, coming to a stop and lifting his head. Eren gazed at the door, narrowing his eyes. "Why?"  
Eren headed over to the door, curling his fingers around the handle and twisting.  
_Locked._  
He looked at the knob, not seeing the lock on his side.  
"How is that even possible?" Eren muttered to himself, glancing around the house. With a huff he placed his hands on his hips, turning on a heel and drinking in the view of the living room.  
  
The wooden floors were polished to a shine, so well done the boy could see his reflection when he looked down. A cream colored couch sat to the right of the living room, along with a black coffee table in front of it. The table sat on a small red and white rug, vines and leaves swirling around the center to create a design. Beside the couch was a recliner, being the same cream color. To the right of the recliner was a small roundtable, holding a lamp with a box-shaped covering.  
  
Eren turned his attention to the T.V., forcing his jaw not to drop. It was a flat screen, stretching out to the wall of a corner that led down the hall, all the way back to the lamp.  
"Jesus," he breathed, tapping his index finger against his lips. Eren shifted his gaze to the carpeted stairs on his right, the damn thing even having a railing.  
_How rich is Levi? And where are his parents?_  
Eren grimaced, letting his arms drop down to his sides limply.  
_Does he even have parents?_  
The brunette heaved a large sigh before making his way to the couch, sitting down beside his backpack. He paused, biting on his lower lip.  
_Maybe I can have a look around? He hopefully won't mind._  
   
Eren forced himself back up, heading down the hall cautiously. He felt along the wall and his fingers grazed a switch, the digits flicking it. Light pooled out and allowed him to see a bit clearer, much to his relief. Eren saw a door in front of him at the end of the hall, and he trotted over to it. He grabbed the handle, twisted, and tugged.  
_Ah. Just a bathroom,_ he thought, looking at the tile floor and marble counter of the sink. Eren shut the door before turning, walking over to another shut door to his right. The boy opened it, poking his head inside.  
_This must be a guest bedroom,_ Eren observed, seeing a plain room with a bed in the far corner. The sheets were a dark brown, the end fading into white. It was simple.  
  
He drew back and glanced over his shoulder, seeing stairs spiraling downwards.  
_Hmm. Must be a basement?_  
Eren decided to save that for last, the room having an eerie aura to it that made the hair on his arms stand upright. He pushed up his glasses before padding back down the hallway, emerging back into the living room. Eren made his way to the stairs, climbing them while gripping the wooden rail. He reached the top, glancing down two hallways on either side of him.  
_How big is this damn house?_  
The boy sighed and veered left, pleased that there was only one door this time. Eren headed to the door at the end of the short hall, noticing it was cracked open slightly. He slipped into the room, eyes widening.  
  
The vibe of the room was completely different than the rest. The carpet on the ground was a dark red, and the walls were black. A large bed sat in the center of the room against the wall, black and crimson sheets covering the mattress. Ornaments hung on the bedframe, things such as pendants to dream catchers. Eren gaped in awe, looking around the room, his eyes as wide as saucers. Beside the bed was a small table, a few drawers attached to the wood. Eren glanced to the left, seeing a dresser that held nothing more than a brush.  
"Like my bedroom?"  
  
Eren jolted, the voice right next to his ear, hot breath hitting his sensitive skin.  
"Mmm..." The brunette felt a shudder scurry down his spine, his muscles locking up. "Eren."  
"Y-yes?"  
"Do you wear any kind of cologne?"  
"No," Eren answered almost instantly, his teal eyes wide and his cheeks warm. Eren jumped slightly as he felt Levi's nose brush against his neck, followed by his lips.  
"You smell..." Levi paused, making Eren twitchy.  "Devine."  
  
Levi drew back and spun on a heel, heading down the hall without another word. Eren glanced over his shoulder with wide eyes, the tips of his ears red.  
"L-Levi?"  
"Yes?"  
Eren waited until Levi turned to face him before continuing.  
"When's the party starting?"  
The brunette felt his blood run cold as a lazy smirk slowly crept onto Levi's lips, those steel-gray eyes glittering under the light.  
"Right now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wOW WASN'T THAT EXCITING  
> Next chapter will be the party, hue hue hue.  
> Hope you guys are enjoying this, because I love making you happy e w e  
> Maybe a few of you have figured out the little quarterback. *wiggles eyebrows*  
> If not, then you'll find out soon!  
> As always, if you encounter errors, please inform me!  
> Until next time.  
> e v e


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAAAAY  
> Some people are figuring out Levi! *cLAPS*  
> But not all the way. Hue hue hue...  
> Anywho, there's some touchy touchy in this chapter, but not full out smut. uwu  
> Proceed~

Eren hated being around people. He hated large groups, and he especially hated parties.  
Yet here he was, sitting on Levi's sofa with music blaring through the large home. He let his hands rest in his lap, ears throbbing from the loud noise. Eren sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, not even bothering to lift his head when two teenagers fell on the couch right next to him. He grimaced from the sound of spit and heavy breathing, the brunette getting to his feet and stalking over to a corner. Eren hated parties. He hated people.  
He hated this.  
   
Eren glanced around the living room wearily, content with being a wall flower while other kids drank beer and, most likely, fucked each other’s brains out. He closed his eyes and pressed a hand to his forehead, fingers splayed out.  
_Just my luck. I'm stuck here in this house, I don't have my phone, and I don't even know where Levi is._  
Eren suddenly moved his hand away from his forehead.   
_I have an iPod._  
   
He slipped through the crowd of people, some kids bumping into him and sending him staggering, while others simply glared.  
_What kind of shit party is this?_  
Eren finally reached the stairs, the brunette climbing up them quickly and avoiding more students who were sitting on them. He rushed down the hall to Levi's bedroom, pushing open the door timidly. Eren sighed in relief when it was empty, all except his backpack sitting on Levi's mattress. He padded over to his bag and began to rummage through it, finding the small square device, along with his headphones. Eren climbed onto Levi's bed and sat crisscrossed, placing his earbuds into his ears and clicking 'play.' He relaxed the moment his music drowned out the party's, his eyes fluttering closed. Eren set his iPod in his lap and fell backwards, letting his back hit the mattress.  
   
He listened to the calming melody of his music filter into his ears, rather than the obnoxious pop songs about drugs and sex. Eren breathed deeply, the boy growing more relaxed with each breath he released. He jolted as he felt a hand rest on his stomach, eyes flying open and his breath hitching.  
"Jesus, Levi. You scared me," Eren breathed out, relaxing slightly. Levi's other hand moved up to remove an earbud, the raven's lips turned up just a bit.  
"I didn't think you meant it when you said you didn't like parties," Levi mused, situating himself so he sat beside Eren. Eren tilted his head back to look up at Levi, his teal eyes drifting away from Levi's gray ones.  
"I just hate loud things. Being in crowded places make me uncomfortable. Plus, most of the kids here are drunk."  
"I'm not drunk."  
"I said most of the kids."  
  
Eren gasped quietly when Levi grabbed his chin, angling his head so they were forced to make eye contact.  
"I never let people in my bedroom," he murmured, gazing at Eren with hooded eyes.  
"O-oh, well, I can just go th-then."  
"You're an exception."  
"What do you mean?" Eren asked, blushing faintly as Levi squished his cheeks together.  
"You're not drunk, for one. You're up here to get away from them; you're...clean."  
"Clean?"  
"Yeah. I hate filth," Levi deadpanned, continuing to use his index finger and thumb to press Eren's cheeks together.  
"Thast hursts, Levi."  
"Oh well."  
  
 Eren huffed, deciding to let Levi play with his face.  
"Are youth sure you're noth drunk?"  
"Pretty sure."  
Levi's free hand moved over to grab the unoccupied earbud, the raven pressing it into his ear. "Hoh. You like calming music, I presume?"  
Eren sighed when Levi moved his hand away from his cheeks, a faint smile on his lips.  
"Well, it depends on my mood. I listen to everything; it's just that I needed a calmer atmosphere to get away from this crazy one."  
"I see."  
   
Levi lay on his side, sitting up on his elbow and propping his chin on his palm.  
"Do you have a favorite band?"  
"It depends on the type of music you're asking about."  
Levi chuckled softly, lifting up his free hand to thread his fingers through Eren's hair.  
"Dirty music."  
"Dirty?"  
"Naughty," Levi rephrased, lips twitching up.  
"Oh! The Bloodhound Gang," Eren answered, smiling up at the raven.  
"Hoh, is that so? Favorite song by them?"  
"The Bad Touch."  
 Eren felt his chest tighten as Levi released a soft laugh, his gray eyes flashing.  
"That one?" he mused.  
"Yeah! It's a good song."  
"Oi, don't start pouting on me; I never said I didn't like it."  
Eren let his eyes slide closed, the brunette relishing in the feeling of Levi's fingers running through his hair.  
"Levi?"  
"Yes?"  
  
Eren peeked open a teal eye, his breath hitching.  
"Why was that dead kid there?"  
There was a long moment of silence before Levi released a sigh, his gray eyes moving away from Eren's.  
"I didn't kill him, I'll tell you that right now. I swear to you I didn't."  
"Look me in the eyes and tell me that."  
Levi jerked his head to the side, eyes boring into Eren's. He leaned down, so close Eren could feel the man's breath.  
"I didn't kill that kid."  
   
Eren shuddered, giving a curt nod.  
"O-okay. Okay, I believe you. But...what happened?"  
"Eren...I wish I could tell you, but I can't."  
"Why not?" Eren pressed, sitting up slightly. "I need to know. That's not normal, th-that...that dead kid. Levi, I have a right to know. Why didn't you call the police? Why didn't you let me?Why won't you explain anything to me?"  
Levi's hand moved from his hair to the boy's chest, his fingers grabbing the front of his shirt.  
"Because you'd run."  
Eren felt his pulse quicken as Levi swung a leg over his body, the raven-haired man situating himself so he was straddling Eren's hips. "You would run from me and get yourself killed."  
   
"I-I don't understand..."  
"Of course you don't," Levi snapped, making Eren flinch. "You don't get it. I know you would bolt the chance you got."  
"I would not," Eren shot back, propping himself up on his elbows.  
"Bullshit."  
"I wouldn't! You don't know me, Levi! You just have to give me a chance," he begged, eyebrows tilting up sharply. "Please give me a chance."  
Levi gently grabbed Eren's wrists and pinned them above the boy's head, leaning down and hovering above him.  
"Let's make a deal," he whispered, gray eyes twinkling.  
  
"What kind of deal?"  
"When you realize what I am and if you run off, ignore me...I get to hunt you down and kill you."  
Eren's eyes widened, his heart racing in his chest. "But, if you don't run away, I get to continue protecting you."  
"B-but killing me isn't protecting me!" Eren cried.  
"Yes, but if you ran, I'd have reason to believe you opened your mouth and told your buddies."  
"I-I wouldn't do that."  
"Hoh? Swear?"  
"Y-yes. I swear."  
"Do you trust me?"  
  
Eren gazed up at Levi, feeling the raven tighten his hold on his wrists.  
"Do you trust me?" he reiterated.  
"N-not really..."  
"Too bad."  
Levi leaned down, pressing his lips against Eren's throat.  
"Eren."  
"Y-y-yes?"  
"This will hurt like a bitch, but it's the only way I can show you. Understood?"  
"Yes."  
  
Eren gasped as he felt large fangs press against his pulse point, his eyes as wide as saucers. He cried out when Levi sank his teeth into his sink, back arching and his fingers curling to form fists. His nails bit at his palm, Eren quivering as a bolt of pain shot down his spine.  
"L-Levi...!"  
Eren felt one of Levi's hands move away from his wrist to cup his face, the raven-haired man sucking at his skin. It cause a soft moan to spill past Eren's lips, the sensation sending signals straight to his crotch.  
"W-wait, I can't," he gasped, body jerking. "Levi, stop!"  
  
Levi groaned in response and slowly pulled back, Eren wincing as he felt something warm and sticky land on his cheek.  
"Eren, open your eyes."  
The brunette did as he was told, exhaling quietly and feeling weak.  
"L-Levi, I can't...I can't see."  
   
He felt something press against his forehead, and it took him a moment to realize it was Levi's forehead pressing against his own.  
"Calm down, four-eyes. Deep breaths."  
Eren shuddered as he felt something warm and wet drag along his neck, his freed arm moving so his fingers could entangle in Levi's hair.  
"Levi," he whined quietly when the man didn't stop running his tongue along the wound.  
"Hush. Is your vision clearing up yet?"  
"K...kind of..."  
   
Soon enough, light began to flood back to his eyes and the brunette saw the fuzzy outline of Levi. He watched the raven-haired man sit up, his teal eyes widening at the sight.  
"Am I dreaming?"  
"No, this is all real."  
Eren reached up a shaky hand, the tips of his fingers touching a large black horn.  
"Woah," he breathed.  
   
Eren drank in Levi's stunning appearance. He had two large horns upon his head, the smooth bone curling up at the tip. Levi's ears were angled and pointed much like an elf's, and if Eren looked close enough, he noticed that Levi's hair was longer. Eren's eyes drifted to the side, his breath catching in his throat. He sat up fully, reaching his hand out and letting them run along Levi's long, bony wings. He noticed Levi shudder under his touch, the boy trailing his fingers along a claw at the top.  
"Y...you..."  
Eren peeked over Levi's shoulder, eyebrows rising as he saw a large, thick tail swaying behind the raven. The end was like a cats' tail, but there were comb-like fingers on each side, trailing all the way down the tail. Eren scooted around Levi to poke one of the bristles, glancing over his shoulder when Levi tensed.  
"What are you?"  
  
Levi grabbed Eren's forearm and gently tugged him back, pulling the brunette into his lap. He settled his hands on Eren's hips and tilted his head, gazing up at Eren. He parted his lips and leaned up, Eren's pulse quickening. Every single one of Levi's teeth were sharp and pointed at the end, his main front ones being large canines that gave him a vampire-like look. Levi came to a halt when his lips merely caressed Eren's, his eyes flashing a deep shade of crimson.  
"Demon."  
  
"I don't understand," Eren whispered, searching Levi's eyes. "Why did you need my blood to...to t-transform?"  
Levi gently pushed Eren out of his lap and sat crisscrossed on his bed, sighing and clasping his hands over his knees.  
"You are my designated target, Eren. I need to protect you. In order for me to transform or to get stronger, I need human blood."  
Eren sat back on his ankles and pressed his hands to his thighs, gazing at Levi with wide teal eyes as he cocked his head to the side. Levi merely sighed.  
"I was banished from Hell because I've been stalking you," he muttered.  
"Ooooh. Wait...why are you stalking me? I was right?"  
"Shut up and let me finish."  
 Levi's tail thrashed against the bed behind him, the raven-haired man tucking his wings in.  
"Hell isn't what you petty humans have made it out to be. Sure, the bad souls go there, but it's not everlasting torture. We don't punish the bad; we reward them. We convert them into demons, basically."  
The demon paused, letting Eren take in the information before continuing.  
"It's pretty fucking stupid to punish the bad souls when Hell is crawling with demons and shit, right? Shouldn't Satan be rewarding them? Oh, and by the way, Satan isn't real. That's another stupid thing you humans created."  
"So how do things work?" Eren pressed, scooting closer to Levi.  
"Like I said; we reward the bad souls by making them into demons. In Hell, everyone is clawing up to the top. The top is the King. The King? Well, he's the strongest demon. The way you get stronger is by drinking the blood of corrupt humans. Or you can eat them. Either way will suffice.  
  
"And I know you're about to ask about the whole 'me being banished,' so I'll answer it for you. In Hell, we're supposed to select our mates. Once we select them, and if they agree, you're supposed to drink each other's blood. You share an unbreakable bond."  
Eren's eyes widened, his voice getting caught in his throat.  
"While I did drink your blood, it was only to mark you from other demons. The King wasn't too pleased I had chosen an innocent boy over...over someone else, so he banished me. I cannot return to Hell."  
"So...if I were to drink your blood," Eren began slowly, gazing at the demon. "We would have a bond?"  
"Yes, but that puts you at risk, and I refuse to let you drink my blood," Levi deadpanned, folding his arms over his chest.   
"Why?"  
 Levi heaved a sigh, pressing two fingers to his temple.  
"Have you not been listening to me, Eren?"  
"I have been. I'm just...still confused," he admitted, shuffling slightly.  
"Eren, if you drink my blood, every damn demon will be alerted that I've bonded with you. You know what that means? They'll target you. I don't want to lose you to some disgusting shitbags."  
Eren felt his heart skip a beat.  
_Lose me? He acts as if he has me._  
"Because I do have you."  
 Eren sputtered, his lips parting for him to retort.  
"I can hear your thoughts, Eren. Each demon possess an ability; mine is mind-reading. I can also send you messages telepathically."  
_'Can you hear me?'_  
Eren gasped and suddenly straightened himself, his lips twitching up for a smile.  
_Yes! Yes, I can hear you._  
_'Alright, brat. Can you do me a favor?'_  
_Erm...sure._  
_'Come here.'_  
He scooted over to Levi, feeling his face heat up.  
_'Closer.'_  
Eren swallowed thickly and crawled towards the raven-haired man, only stopping when he was in front of Levi.  
"See? That wasn't so hard," Levi purred, reaching out a hand to cup Eren's face. His thumb gently caressed his cheek bone, the brunette just now noticing his long, black nails.  
Levi moved his other hand to rest on the other side of Eren's cheek, gently tugging his face closer.  
"Now that I've marked you, you have no choice but to trust me."  
Eren gazed into Levi's eyes, the boy slowly lifting a hand to adjust his glasses.  
"I don't have to. Since I haven't drunk any of your blood...I'm not yours, right?"  
  
Eren watched, much to his amusement, as Levi's face visibly darkened.  
"Don't tempt me, brat," he hissed, moving to sit on his knees so he could loom over Eren.  
"Tempt you for what?" Eren inquired craftily, his lips teasing into a coy smile.  
"You're not as innocent as I thought," Levi muttered, narrowing his eyes. "You know exactly what I'm talking about."  
"I'm afraid I have no idea what you're talking about."  
"Tch."  
  
Eren gasped as Levi lunged forward, knocking him on his back. He tilted his head back, looking at the raven with wide, teal eyes. He took in the fact that Levi's breathing had gotten heavier, and sweat was glistening along his body.  
"Levi, are you okay?" he asked, voice small. "D...do you need help?"  
Levi merely growled lowly in response, grabbing Eren's jacket with one hand and slowly slipping the material off his shoulder. Eren's eyes grew as wide as saucers, his lips parting and his heart skipping a beat.  
"Le...vi?"  
  
Levi leaned down and gripped the collar of Eren's shirt between his teeth, tugging on it lightly.  
"How fond are you of this shirt?" he asked airily, hands gripping Eren's hips roughly.  
"I-I...have another one like it. W-why?"  
He soon figured out why the question was asked once Levi leaned back, hands grabbing Eren's pale green shirt and ripping it down the middle. Eren yelped as Levi pressed his lips to his exposed collarbone, face burning.  
"L-Levi!"  
  
He felt all of the wind in his lungs rush past his lips as Levi trailed kisses down his chest, the raven making sure to nip at his sensitive skin.  
"Are you a virgin?"  
"W-w...what?"  
"Are you a virgin?" Levi snarled out, lifting his head to meet Eren's eyes. Eren swallowed hard, absorbing the fact that his eyes were blood red.  
"Y-yes. I am..."  
He watched Levi's lips spread into a large smirk, a low purr resonating within his chest.  
"Good. Because you're mine now," he breathed huskily, dragging his tongue along his fangs. Eren shuddered, propping himself up on his elbows.  
"W-wait, Levi, please..."  
"Hmm? What is it?"  
  
Eren moaned as Levi wrapped his lips around a nipple and began to suck lightly, his teeth grazing along with nub before his tongue deliver quick flicks to the flesh.  
"L-Levi, please..."  
He felt bolts of pleasure shoot straight down to his crotch, his back arching as Levi continued to suck on his nipple. Eren tilted his head back and shut his eyes as Levi's hand trailed down his stomach, fingers walking down to his waist. Levi pulled off the nub and licked his lips, moving up slightly so he could press a kiss to Eren's jaw.  
"Remember how I said I'd know if you touched yourself?"  
Eren's eyes flew open, the tip of his ears burning.  
_Oh my God, he saw my thoughts..._  
"That's right," he crooned into the brunette's ear, causing him to shudder. "All I had to do was focus on you and I could hear what you were thinking."  
Eren lifted his hips up when Levi snuck a hand into his boxers, his lips parting.  
"L-Levi, I--"  
"Don't worry, Eren. We're going to take this slow, okay?"  
Levi moved away from his ear, instead pressing his lips to the corner of Eren's mouth.  
   
"I won't push you into things that make you uncomfortable. Say the word, and everything will stop."  
Eren gave a small nod and turned his head to the side, his breath catching in his throat.  
"Can I request something?"  
"Anything."  
"Don't touch me right now..."  
Levi halted, moving his hand out of Eren's boxers. The raven sat up, tilting his head to the side.  
"Is something wrong?"  
Eren huffed and sat up also, narrowing his eyes.  
"Of course there is. Every time I try to bring up that dead kid, you just avoid it."  
"I didn't--"  
  
"I know you didn't kill him," he groaned, raking a hand through his hair. "But I need answers! You don't just see dead kids every day, Levi."  
Levi stifled a sigh and moved off of the brunette, instead opting to sit down beside him.  
"Remember how I said demons need corrupted blood?"  
Eren gave a curt nod.  
"I guess a demon saw the sin in that kid. He did smell amazing..."  
"Levi!"  
"Sorry, sorry."  
Levi glanced over at Eren before looking away, his tail smacking down on the bed.  
 "So...there's nothing more to it?"  
"Nothing more, nothing less," Levi deadpanned, still not making eye contact with the brunette. Eren crawled over to Levi and jabbed his index finger in his side, causing the raven to grunt.  
"You're lying."  
"Tch."  
"You know you can tell me anything, right?" Eren informed, tucking his hands between his thighs.  
"Eren, right now, you don't need to worry about that kid. He's dead. Gone. Understood?"  
Levi glanced over at Eren, searching his teal eyes.  
_'I don't need you worrying. I don't want to lose you.'_  
   
Eren's eyes widened, his lips tugging into a grin.  
"Were you too embarrassed to say that out loud?"  
"Don't be ridiculous."  
"Are you blushing? You are! Haha!"  
"Tch! Shut up; you're too loud."  
Eren rolled his eyes when Levi turned his head away from him, propping his chin on the raven's shoulder. "Oi, what are you doing?"  
"Resting my chin."

Levi heaved a sigh and lifted a hand, ruffling Eren's hair and turning his head to the side. He looked down at the brunette, entangling his fingers in the soft dark brown locks.  
"You're a stubborn shit. You know that?"  
"Yeah, I get that a lot."  
The raven-haired man tilted his head to the side to rest on top of Eren's, a small grunt leaving him.  
"You're not so bad for a brat."  
"You're not so bad for a demon."  
 Eren's eyes fluttered closed, his hand moving up to adjust his glasses.  
"So, when did you choose me as your mate?"  
"Hmm...well, around the time you were born."  
"Seriously?"  
"I couldn't help it," Levi muttered, his own eyes closing.  
"How so?"  
"Let's not get into that tonight."  
"Why did you say I smelled 'divine' when sin is supposed to smell good?"  
"Eren," Levi groaned, lifting up his head. "Enough questions for tonight."  
  
Eren frowned, peeking open an eye.  
"Why did you invite all these kids over again?"  
"Oh, shit. I almost forgot."  
Levi moved away from Eren and slid off the bed, padding over to the door.  
"Huh? What do you mean?" Eren questioned as he swung his legs over the side of the bed and hopped off.  
"I invited these shitty assholes over to feed."  
  
Levi glanced over his shoulder, giving Eren a rather disarming smile. "Almost all of them are stained. I was looking forward to some food."  
"L-Levi, be rational. Why don't you eat criminals or something?"  
"After a while, their tastes get bland," Levi responded with a small shrug of his shoulders. "Now you stay in here while I get something to eat."  
"Levi, no," Eren hissed, stalking over to Levi and grabbing his forearm roughly. "You can't eat innocent kids!"  
"They're not innocent, Eren."  
"They're young and stupid, Levi. Of course they'll do bad things from time to time! Eat someone else."  
Levi was silent for what felt like an eternity before he heaved a heavy sigh, his head tilting back.  
   
"They're lucky you're here."  
"Would you have slaughtered the entire football team?"  
"No. I would have went for the unpopular kids."  
Eren's cheeks filled up with air, his eyes narrowing.  
_Now I can see why he's a demon._  
"You little shit."  
The brunette tensed, mentally cursing at himself.  
"Yeah, you better start cursing. I think I'll have some more of your blood for that snarky-ass comment."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wHOOH.   
> Levi is revealed. *confetti*  
> I love making Eren so stubborn and making him irritate the shiet outta Levi. It's too much fun. e w e  
> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! As always, if you find mistakes, please tell me! I really appreciate it. Critiques are always appreciated, also. uwu   
> Until next time  
> e v e


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woW SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE
> 
> I wanna start out by giving some shout outs.  
> Shout out to AoHaru9; you've been commenting on nearly every single one of my chapters and I appreciate the enthusiasm X3  
> Same goes to Belloria! I love you bby, you're so sweet. You've commented on all my chapters and left some very heart-melting praises for me  
> Anyways, enough of me talking. Proceed~

Eren blinked open his eyes, peering up at the ceiling from where he lay.  
_Where am I?_  
He tried to sit up, but he discovered he couldn't move. He wiggled and whined softly in protest before he glanced to the side, heat rushing to his cheeks.  
_Oh yeah. I'm at Levi's..._  
Levi had his arms around Eren's waist securely, his face buried in the brunette's shoulder. He was curled around Eren, a leg slung over his waist and his wing draped over the boy like a large blanket. Eren stifled a sigh, looking around the room.  
_What time is it?_  
   
Eren jolted, trying to wiggle free of Levi's hold. He froze from a loud growl ripping from the raven's throat, his heart skipping a beat.  
"L-Levi, wake up..."  
Levi grunted and tightened his grip on Eren, tugging the boy against his chest and causing Eren to squeak. The raven-haired man nudged Eren's jaw with his horns, the boy gritting his teeth slightly.  
"Levi, get up."  
"I'm up, shitty brat. Can I not hold my mate for a little longer?"  
 Eren was sure his face was a deep shade of red at this point.  
"I-I was...I...we have school..."  
Levi snorted and peeked open a gray eye, gazing over at Eren.  
"Who cares?"  
"I do. While you may be a demon, I actually need this education in life."  
"Alright, alright. Let's get ready and get going."  
Eren sat up when Levi released his hold on him, heaving a small sigh. He slid off the bed and got to his feet, feeling a cold rush of air against his chest.  
  
"Levi," Eren moaned.  
"Eren. What, what is it?"  
"You ripped my shirt! I can't go to school like this."  
"We'll stop by your place. Or, I have a better idea. Here."  
Eren blinked as he watched Levi dig through his drawers and tug out a shirt. "Wear this, brat."  
The brunette squeaked when a jersey hit his face, his eyes widening as he caught it, clutching the material between his fingers. He read the large gold and white letters on the back of the green shirt, a soft gasp escaping him.  
"B-but this is yours! It has your name on it and everything."  
Levi glanced over his shoulder, a smirk on his lips.  
"Yeah, I know. That's the point."  
   
Eren felt his face heat up before he gave a curt nod, slipping off his jacket, only to pause.  
"I could zip this up--"  
"No. You're wearing the shirt I gave you and that's final."  
"Y-yessir!"  
Once Eren had tugged on Levi's shirt and ran downstairs to grab his books, did his best to tame his hair by running his fingers through the dark brown locks. As always, they remained askew, so he merely headed out the door with the raven-haired man trailing beside him.  
"Levi, isn't there a football game tonight?" Eren inquired, strolling beside Levi down the sidewalk, ducking out of the way of low hanging branches from a tree.  
"Ah. Yeah. You coming?"  
"Definitely!"  
   
Eren looked over at Levi, his breath hitching.  
"Y-your...horns...they're gone."  
_How did I not see everything disappear?_  
"Hmm?"  
Levi ran a hand through his hair with a shrug of his shoulders, lips twitching up.  
"I know," he deadpanned, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans. "I did it while you ran downstairs to grab your Science book. I don't know how that even survived the party last night. Also, here; take this."  
"My phone! Ah, thanks."  
Eren gently took the device away from Levi, clicking the small button on the top and feeling his heart sink.  
   
"Oi, why the long face, four-eyes?"  
"I...have sixteen miscalls from my sister," Eren mumbled, raising an eyebrow. "And twelve texts. Joy."  
"Wow, she must be obsessed with you," Levi snorted. The raven's face shadowed over, his eyes narrowing. "Need me to get rid of her?"  
"W-what?! No!" Eren cried, feeling a bead of sweat trail down his temple. "She's just my sister. Nothing more, nothing less."  
"Good; that would have been some freaky-ass incest shit if you liked her."  
"Levi," Eren groaned.  
Levi's lips twitched up once more. "Eren."  
  
Eren rolled his eyes and giggled softly, rounding a corner and beaming as he saw the school in view.  
"I'll be getting an earful," he mused, rubbing the nape of his neck with a sheepish grin.  
"Not if I can help it."  
"I doubt you could stop her from scolding me."  
"Hoh?"  
  
Levi's eyes flashed, the raven turning his head to look at Eren properly.  
"Watch me."  
Eren squeaked as Levi looped an arm around his waist and tugged him to his hip, face flushing pure red. He adjusted his glasses and walked along side Levi, the boy feeling butterflies in his stomach. The two walked towards the doors of the school, hip by hip, Levi's gray eyes glaring at anyone who glanced their way, and Eren keeping his face buried in his hands.  
"Eren!"  
_Crap._  
Eren felt someone grab his arm and yank him away from Levi, his eyes widening from behind his fingers. He was then spun around, hands gripping his shoulders tightly.  
 "H-hey, Mikasa..."  
"Seriously? 'Hey'? Eren, you have a lot of fucking expla--"  
She was cut off as Levi merely grabbed one of Eren's hands and kissed one of his knuckles, smirking from behind his skin as he eyed Mikasa.  
"Eren, is something wrong?" he inquired, running his thumb along the top of Eren's hand gently. "Is she upset because you spent the night at my place and your phone died?"  
Eren felt his face burning with heat, his voice getting caught in his throat. Mikasa glanced between Eren and Levi, looking back and forth before finally opting to glare at Levi.  
"Eren, why are you with this midget?"  
"Hoh..."  
   
Levi glared right back at Mikasa, his face darkening and a soft growl rumbling from his throat.  
"L-Levi, calm down," Eren stammered, using his free hand to push Levi away. He steered him away from his sister, despite Mikasa's protests. He leaned forward, mumbling into Levi's ear. "I don't need you killing my sister."  
Levi huffed in response and began to head down the hall, away from the concourse, and away from Mikasa.  
"Alright, alright. I wasn't going to kill her."  
"Sure you weren't."  
"Go to class."  
  
Levi turned and gently cuffed Eren on the back of the head with his palm, eliciting a squeak from the brunette.  
"Idiot."  
Eren smiled and rolled his eyes, lifting a hand and waving at Levi.  
"See you at the game. Good luck tonight!"  
Levi had already been walking down the hall, but at that, he glanced over his shoulder, the faintest of a smile adorning his lips.  
"Thanks, brat."  
  
Eren watched the raven-haired man face ahead and stroll down the hall, feeling his heart beating quickly in his chest.  
_Damn that man for making me act so...so giddy around him._  
"Eren! Eren, I was never done with you. You have a lot to explain."  
  
~~~

Eren had his ear talked off by Mikasa, but he was over it once the football game rolled around. He was too excited, too twitchy to even care about his sister's sour mood as she sat beside him on the bleachers, her hand gripping her cup of soda tightly.  
_Levi's gonna do great, I just know it!_  
"Holy shit! Eren, are you wearing Levi Ackerman's jersey?!"  
Eren glanced over his shoulder, grinning at Connie, who was gaping at him.  
"Yeah," he stated sheepishly, giggling when Connie released a loud 'woah'. Mikasa rolled her eyes and shifted in her seat, looking out to the football field as she sipped at her soda. Eren rolled his shoulders back and shivered, grimacing from the lack of protection against the cold he had.  
"Hey, where's Armin?" he inquired, turning to face Mikasa.  
"He had homework to finish up."  
"On Friday? Wow, that sucks."  
  
Eren watched the football team do warm-ups, his eyes trained on Levi the entire time.  
_Good luck._  
He saw Levi glance over his shoulder, the raven making eye contact with Eren.  
_'Thanks, brat. I'll make sure to kick ass for you.'_  
Levi blew Eren a kiss, making the brunette squeal and cover his face with his hands. He could hear snickering in his head, his face burning with heat in response.  
"Woah! Holy shit! Did you guys see that?! Ackerman blew a kiss to someone."  
"He blew it to Eren," Mikasa deadpanned, making the group of friends all turn to look at the blushing boy.  
"Are you two dating?" Marco inquired, excitement in his tone.  
"Yeah! You never told us about you being with Levi," Connie laughed, swatting Eren on his back.  
"W-we're not dating," Eren stammered, spreading his fingers apart so he could look back at the demon.  
   
"Bullshit," Ymir snorted, rolling her eyes and shaking her head. "You're wearing his jersey and he just blew you a kiss. Stop lying to us."  
"We're not! I'm being serious! We're just..."  
"Friends with benefits?"  
"Connie!"  
"What?"  
 Eren was sure his face was a bright red by now.  
"We're not _that_ either. We're just...friends."  
"Are you sure? Levi seems to have taken a liking to you," Connie retorted, ruffling Eren's hair roughly.  
Eren rolled his eyes and shook his head, resting his elbows on his knees and watching the quarterback stretch. He propped his chin on the palm of his hand, stifling a sigh. After the usual nation anthem and the coin toss, the game had begun. Eren was absorbed on the game, cheering when Levi made a good throw or when the raven-haired man made a run for it. He would scream and jump up when the Scouts made a touchdown, and when the first half was drawing to an end, he was buzzing with energy, overjoyed that their schools' team was winning.  
"Hey, Jaeger."  
  
Eren winced when he felt someone slap his shoulder, the brunette glaring over his shoulder.  
"What is it, Jean?"  
 Jean got to his feet and climbed down to Eren, hopping off the bleacher and landing on the concrete.  
"You got money for food?"  
"No...?"  
"Alright, come with me, asshat."  
"Why?"  
"I'm gonna buy us some snacks," Jean stated with a roll of his eyes. Eren blinked a few times before giving a small shrug.  
"Okay...thanks," he murmured, getting to his feet. Eren shoved his hands into his pockets and followed after Jean after he hopped to the ground, the two walking side by side and heading to the ramp that led to the vendors.  
   
Eren felt his stomach wrench, his teal eyes slowly shifting to glance at Jean. Jean turned his head to the side and they locked eyes, both coming to a halt.  
"Jean, why'd you kiss me?"  
Jean averted his eyes, a hand lifting to rub the nape of his neck and a faint blush on his cheeks.  
"I th-thought that was obvious, Jaeger."  
Eren stifled a small sigh and shuffled his feet, shoulders rising to touch his ears.  
"You didn't invite me out here for snacks...did you?"  
"No," Jean sighed, letting his arm fall limply to his side.  
 "What's up?" Eren inquired, adjusting his glasses.  
"I...uhm...do you really like Levi, Eren?"  
  
The brunette fell silent before he folded his arms over his chest and heaved a sigh.  
"I'm not sure," he murmured softly. "He's attractive and all, but I barely know him. We're not dating, so..."  
"Can I...ask something of you?"  
"Sure."  
Eren took a small step back when Jean stepped forward, watching him hesitate.  
"C...can I kiss you?"  
   
Eren felt his breath get caught in his throat, his heart fluttering in his chest.  
_Shit._  
"J-Jean, I don't want to lead you on or anything like that--"  
"I don't care," Jean interrupted, placing a hand against his hip. "Just one kiss. That's all I'm asking for, Eren."  
Eren could feel his pulse quickening, sweat cumulating on his palms. He wrapped his arms around his waist and hugged himself, bowing his head and swallowing thickly.  
"S-someone could see," he stated softly.  
"Then come here."  
   
Jean grabbed Eren's wrist and tugged lightly, leading the hesitant brunette outside of the stadium and to the parking lot.  
_What am I doing? I thought...oh God...what will Levi do?_  
"J-Jean..."  
"Eren, please don't."  
Eren fell silent and let Jean take his hands in his own when the older teen came to a halt, their fingers lacing together. He tilted his head back and looked up at Jean, the two both gazing at each other for a while, remaining utterly silent. There were occasional cheers from the stadium and maybe a few cars that drove by, but they were concealed by the faint darkness, the only light being from the stadium. "Please let me kiss you, Eren."  
   
Eren swallowed a lump past his throat before giving a small nod.  
"Okay. Okay, just...just this once."  
"Not a peck on the lips. I want a real kiss."  
Jean gently squeezed Eren's hands before tugging him against his chest, moving one hand to grip the brunette's chin and tilt his head back. "Is that okay, Eren?"  
_I'm not dating Levi, right? So...so it wouldn't hurt to let him kiss me...right?_  
"I guess," Eren stated softly. He felt his heart speeding back up as Jean leaned down, Eren's eyes widening as their lips grew closer together.  
_Oh my God...I don't like Jean like this. Why am I letting him do this?_  
 Eren parted his lips slightly, Jean hovering above the soft skin, his breath hitting his lips. The brunette's heart was racing a mile a minute, his eyes fluttering closed as he leaned up.  
  
"Eren."  
Eren froze where he stood, Jean mimicking his kitten-like behavior. They both turned and looked to the side, their eyes widening at the sight.  
"L-Levi," Eren stammered, shuffling his feet and his eyes drifting to the ground. "Hey. What's up?"  
Levi folded his arms over his chest, putting his weight on his left leg as he glared daggers at Jean. He was in his full uniform and gear, all except for his helmet.  
"Is this fucking horse-face bothering you?"  
"N..n...Levi, why aren't you in the game?"  
"It's half time, dumbass. Get over here."  
 Eren hesitated, glancing over at Jean and feeling his heart sink from the way he glared right back.  
"O-okay."  
"Hold on just a minute, Eren," Jean interrupted, stepping in front of the boy. "Mr. Ackerman here doesn't control you; you control yourself."  
  
Levi released a "hoh," the raven quirking an eyebrow.  
"Are you mad that I stopped you from jumping into _my_ Eren's pants?"  
Eren felt his heart soar.  
_He called me his..._  
"He's not yours. You two aren't dating," Jean snapped, hands balling into fists by his sides. Levi tilted his head to the side, eyes twinkling from the light produced from the stadium.  
"Not yet."  
   
Eren felt a shudder scurry down his spine at Levi's dark, possessive tone, his face flushing a dark red.  
"Eren, come with me. I want to buy you some food."  
"Okay."  
Eren quickly walked over to Levi, head ducked and his hands shoved back into the pockets of his jeans. Levi slipped an arm around the boy's waist and smirked at Jean, turning and heading back for the stadium.  
   
Rather than heading for the entrance of the stadium, Levi veered to the side and pulled Eren with him.  
"L-Levi, where are we going?"  
The raven-haired man remained silent, simply keeping his eyes trained ahead and walking brusquely. Eren saw the world go blurry as he was yanked forward harshly and pressed against the wall of the stadium, a gasp escaping him. Levi's lips found his in a second, the raven growling loudly as his hands locked onto Eren's wrists and pinned them above his head. Eren tried to move his head away and speak, but Levi turned his head to follow the boy's, lips remaining locked. Levi thrust his tongue past Eren's lips and delivered long, rough licks against Eren's wet muscle. Eren moaned loudly into the kiss and felt his legs tremble, his body sliding down the wall slightly. The raven-haired man grabbed the back of Eren's knees and yanked up his legs, putting them around his waist and continuing the heated kiss.  
   
Levi moved a hand away from Eren's knee to grab a fistful of his coffee brown locks, forcing the brunette to tilt his head back so he could kiss him deeper. Eren whimpered in response, his tongue shyly rubbing against Levi's. Levi soon broke the kiss, watching Eren suck in large breaths of air, his chest heaving.  
"You think I'd let him touch you?" Levi hissed, pressing his body against Eren's. "You think I'd let him touch what's mine? Boyfriend or not, you're _mine._ You fucking got that?"  
Eren nodded quickly, his face burning with heat.  
"L-Levi..."  
"What is it?"  
"Th-that...that was a really good kiss."  
  
Eren watched Levi's eyes widen slightly as he giggled, looping his arms around the demon's neck. His lips twitched up, his expression softening as he rested his forehead against Eren's tenderly.  
"I'm glad you thought so, four-eyes," he murmured, nuzzling his nose against Eren's. "Because there will be plenty more."  
Eren moved to bury his face into Levi's shoulder, the raven snaking his arms around his waist and hugging him tightly against his chest.  
"Hey, Eren?"  
"Yeah?"  
Levi turned his head to the side to press his lips against Eren's temple, his light breaths stirring the boy's hair.  
"Do you want to come to my place after the game? It's the weekend and all. I thought maybe you'd want to go to the mall...or the movies."  
Eren paused, feeling a smile spreading across his lips.  
  
"Y'know, I'd like that. Sure."  
Eren couldn't tell if he felt Levi relax or not, but he was pretty certain he could feel some of the muscles in Levi's body loosen.  
"Alright. Tell your creepy-ass protective sister."  
"She's not creepy."  
Levi snorted and pulled away from Eren, moving a hand down to gently push the boy's legs off him.  
"Yeah, okay, kid. Keep telling yourself that and maybe it'll come true."  
"Shouldn't you be heading back to the locker room?"  
"Shouldn't you be minding your own fucking business?"  
 Eren grinned at the raven-haired man, watching him roll his eyes.  "Shitty brat. It's illegal to be that cute; stop it."  
"I can't help it."  
  
Levi smirked and leaned forward, pressing a kiss to the brunette's jaw softly. He slapped one of his shoulder pads and winked at Eren, eyes glittering.  
"I'll make sure to kick more ass out there for you. Just remember to keep screaming for me."  
"Of course, Captain," Eren joked.  
"Captain? Hoh...I like that."  
"Good to know. I'll keep that in mind."  
 Levi rolled his eyes and turned on a heel, lifting up a hand for an acknowledgement as he began to head back to the stadium. Eren watched him leave, a heavy sigh spilling past his lips.  
_Do I like him enough to date him or not? He's a killer. A murderer. He's sin. I don't even know that much about him. Why did I let him kiss me? Am I willing to date Levi?_  
But there was one thought in Eren's mind that was the strongest.  
_How did I fall so deep?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My poor confused baby kitten e n e  
> Eren needs to get his thoughts together!  
> I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Again, I apologize for such a late update ;n;  
> As always, if you find errors, please inform me! I want to say thanks to LittleMinxOfSpades for pointing out an error to me; I appreciated that!  
> Until next time  
> e v e


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weeuauhh, you guys are so precious! I love you so much! Thank you for all the praise.  
> Fluff in this chapter, but it's relatively short. I wanted to save Eren and Levi's activities for the next chapter.   
> If you have a Skype and want to RP, chat: anything, just add me! (frozenecho12) <3  
> Anyways, enough of me talking. Proceed~

Eren had run over to Levi to catch up, the quarterback dragging him to a vendor and buying him food, like promised. He sent Eren off before he had to go, the boy's pockets stuffed with candy and a cup of hot coco clasped between his frozen fingers.  
_He really spoiled me,_ he thought with a frown. Eren headed back over to his friends, seeing that Jean had already returned. He glanced over at the brunette before Eren averted his eyes, moving to sit by Mikasa. He dug into his pocket and pulled out a bag of Skittles, handing them to the girl.  
"Thanks...?"  
"I, uhm...have a bit too much."  
"Did Jean get you that?"  
Eren pursed his lips and shifted in his seat, lifting the rim of his foam cup to his lips.  
"No," he answered before taking a tentative sip. "Levi did."  
He could feel Mikasa's stare on him as he dug into his pocket once more, pulling out a Snickers bar.  
"And who's jacket is that?"

Eren bit his lower lip and glanced down at the black jacket, feeling his face warm up.  
"L-Levi's."  
The raven-haired man had made Eren wait by the locker room to give him a jacket, insisting that he didn't catch a cold so he could still come over. He told Eren there was no way in hell he'd come over a sniffing and sneezing mess.  
"Of course," Mikasa muttered.  
Eren tucked a lock of hair behind his ear and cleared his throat, taking another sip of his hot chocolate. The band had been playing on the field for half time, but he wasn't particularly focused on that.  
_I wonder where Levi is?_  
_'Right here with you, kid.'_

Eren smiled widely and gently set his cup between his thighs to open up his candy bar.  
_What's up?_  
_'Ah'm...nothing much, baby.'_  
The brunette's face flushed a deep shade of red as he squirmed in his seat, his heart beating quickly.  
_Omigosh, he called me baby._  
_'You realize I can still hear you, right?'_

He squeaked and tried to cover it up by turning his head and coughing into his sleeve, the boy clearing his throat.  
_Dammit._  
Eren peeled the wrapper down and lifted the Snickers to his lips, taking a small bite of the sweet.  
_'Hah. Do you like the pet names I give you?'_  
_Not brat or four-eyes,_ Eren snorted in his head, rolling his eyes. _But baby? Yeah...I like that one._  
_'I'll keep that in mind.'_

Eren took off a decent chunk of his candy, chewing slowly.  
_'Baby.'_  
He squirmed and peered at the band.  
_'I can hear your heart racing.'_  
_That's kind of creepy._  
He smiled and picked up his cup, taking another drink of his hot chocolate.  
_'You'll get used to it eventually.'_

Eren watched the band move off the field when they finished playing, gripping his candy bar in his teeth and placing his cup back between his legs to clap.  
_Good luck, Levi._  
_'Thanks, kid.'_  
He was practically bouncing where he sat once the game had started once more, the brunette cheering and crying out for the team when he wasn't stuffing his face with sweets. Eren was amazed with how well the Scouts were doing; they were crushing the enemy team.

But as always, the game had to come to an end. Soon the band was playing and the students of Trost high were screaming and cheering for yet another victory. Eren quickly stood and began to run, that is, until Mikasa grabbed his arm.  
"Where are you going?"  
"Going to Levi's! I'll text you later!" he called, yanking his arm free and darting off without giving his sister a chance to respond. Eren felt a grin tug at his lips as he made his way through the sea of people, his pulse quickening.  
_'Wait for me by the locker rooms, brat.'_  
_I thought we agreed that wasn't my nick name?_  
Eren could practically hear the smirk in Levi's next comment.  
_'No, we just established that you didn't like it.'_  
_Asshole._  
_'Four-eyes.'_

Eren made his way down the concrete ramp, bouncing back on his heels as he waited by the entrance, rather than where he was instructed to. He leaned against the wall and fished a Reece's from his pocket, unwrapping the candy with a hum. By the time he had finished eating the first circle, he spotted Levi walking over to him quickly down the ramp, not caring that he was shoving people in the process.  
"I thought I told you to wait by the locker rooms," the raven snapped, glaring when Eren snickered around his candy.  
"It was too far."  
"Brat."

Eren gave a small shrug of his shoulders and followed after Levi when the shorter male strolled past him, tucking the wrapper of his candy into his pocket. Levi glanced over his shoulder and slowed, grabbing Eren's hand when it was in reach. The brunette flushed red and cleared his throat, lacing their fingers together, his heart skipping a beat.  
"Ready to head to my place?"  
"Yeah."

The two headed out of the parking lot, taking the sidewalk and walking through the darkness together. Eren hummed quietly and squeezed Levi's hand gently, his pulse quickening when Levi squeezed back. After a few minutes of walking in the blanket of black and the faint light of the moon, Levi led Eren up a drive way and to the front door of his cream house, opening the door and stepping inside.  
"Mmh. How tired are you?"  
"Just a little," Eren admitted, a faint smile adorning his lips. Levi shrugged and released Eren's hand to close the door, the brunette stepping into the living room and heading towards the couch. He kicked off his shoes, but paused when he heard a _'tsk.'_  
"Uh-uh. Shoes by the door, brat."

"Sorry," Eren mumbled, picking up his sneakers and scurrying over to the raven. He set them beside Levi's shoes before straightening his body. "So, am I sleeping in a guest room, or...?"  
"Nah, you're sleeping with me."  
"O-okay..."  
Levi gently grabbed Eren's wrist and headed to the stairs, slowly climbing up them while stifling a yawn.  
"I heard you screaming in the bleachers for me," the raven-haired man mused.  
"I keep my promises."

Levi sniffed in response, turning down the hall with a nod.  
"Good to know."  
Eren followed Levi to his bedroom, his pulse speeding back up.  
_We almost...did...things in here..._  
The brunette gasped when he was tugged forward, Levi tossing him on the bed as if he were a feather. Eren flopped down on the mattress and giggled, lifting his head to see the faintest of a smile on Levi's lips. The raven placed his knee on the bed and crawled over to Eren, his weight causing the mattress to dip down.  
"You sure you're not that tired, baby?" Levi asked softly, Eren whining quietly. "Hmm? What's wrong?"  
"N-nothing..."  
_We're not even dating. Why is this happening? Why are we acting like we're in a relationship?_

Levi cocked his head to the side and moved over to prop a pillow against the headrest, lying back against it. He patted a spot beside him, and Eren gave a timid smile. Eren crawled up and did the same as the raven-haired man had done, lacing his fingers and resting his hands over his belly.  
"Then why'd you whine?"  
"I just..."  
Eren flushed darkly as Levi lifted a hand and ran his fingers through his hair. "R-really enjoy that nickname."  
"Hoh?"

Levi smirked and leaned down, sneaking a kiss to the brunette's temple.  
"Good to know."  
They remained silent for quite some time, Levi running his fingers through Eren's hair and down the back of his head gently. Eren shudder in response, humming when Levi's fingers toyed with the end of his hair by the nape of his neck.  
"Sleep, Eren," Levi ordered quietly. "You're human; you need more sleep than I do."  
"I want to stay awake with you," Eren protested, tilting his head back to look at Levi.  
"We'll be doing lots together in the morning. You need to sleep."

Levi quirked a brow.  
"Oi, you shit. Don't pout."  
"But I really, _really_ wanna stay awake."  
"Hmm..."  
The raven leaned over and snaked an arm around Eren's waist, tugging him closer. "You need to sleep."  
Eren was about to protest, but he was silenced when Levi's lips found his own. His eyes fluttered closed and he relaxed, heat rising to his cheeks. Levi's tongue slipped out to gently caress Eren's lower lip, the boy parting his lips and scooting closer to the demon with a quiet gasp. Eren moaned softly the second Levi's tongue was thrust into his mouth, his breathing getting heavier and his hands moving up to grab fistfuls of Levi's dusky hair.  
_Nhh, shit. He's a really good kisser..._

Levi delivered slow and lazily licks along Eren's tongue, humming when it stirred another moan from the boy. His arm around Eren's waist tightened, the raven tugging Eren over and positioning him on his chest. Eren felt as if his face were on fire at this point, his eyes shut tight. He suddenly broke the kiss, chest heaving as he fought to take in air.  
"L-Levi...I...I don't know how t-to kiss like that. I'm sorry..."  
"Why? Eren, don't be sorry. So you've never French kissed someone; so what?"  
Levi lifted a hand and cupped Eren's cheek. "I can teach you if you want."

"T-teach me how?"  
"Yeah. It's not that difficult."  
Eren swallowed thickly, leaning forward and letting his lips brush Levi's.  
"C-can you...show me?"  
"Mhh...well, of course. But let me tell, first."  
Levi tilted his head to the side and gazed into Eren's teal eyes, lips twitching up. "You start with a simple kiss. Then, after you feel like the person you're kissing actually wanted you to do that, you can lick their bottom lip. Or..."  
"Or what?"

Levi gently snagged Eren's lip between his teeth, eliciting a gasp from the brunette.  
"Bite it," he murmured around the flesh. Levi released Eren's lower lip and tilted his head back, gray eyes flickering down to the boy. "Then, if they open their mouth for you, you just push your tongue through. Move it around theirs, rub against it; explore their mouth. Why are you blushing? Tch, horny brat."  
"S-sorry!"  
Levi chuckled and rolled his eyes, ruffling Eren's hair with his hand.  
"Don't be. Virgins always blush the most."

Eren stuck his tongue out at Levi to mock the raven, but a sharp squeak escaped him as Levi leaned forward and wrapped his lips around the appendage. His teal eyes were wide, eyebrows raising and his cheeks a dark shade of crimson. Eren felt himself quiver as Levi began to suck, feeling hands drift down his spine and slip under his jacket and jeresy. The hands then slipped past his jeans, fingers gripping the brunette's rump rather firmly. Eren's back dipped down, his eyelids heavy and a moan leaving him when Levi moved his head down to take more of his tongue into his mouth. He could feel his pants tightening, the combination of Levi kneading his ass and the lips around his tongue sending signals to his crotch.

Levi drew back, releasing Eren's tongue with a soft _'pop'_ and a smirk tugging at his lips.  
"I think someone's a little excited," he purred, his hips giving a small rut. Eren gasped softly when Levi's crotch bumped his, the boy holding back a moan and burying his face into Levi's chest. "Eren, do you remember what I said at the party?"  
Eren gave a small nod.  
"And do you remember how I said we'd take things slow?"  
The boy lifted his head and gazed at Levi, his eyebrows angled up.  
"Y-yes."

Levi tugged Eren off his chest and instead curled his body around him, slinging a leg over Eren's waist. His hand moved to press against Eren's left breast, his lips on his pulse. His chest was pressed against Eren's back, his breathing soft and shallow.  
"I want to take it slow with you," he murmured, fingers flexing on his chest. “Just hearing your heart beating is enough for me."  
Eren felt heat creeping to his face, his pulse speeding up.  
"I can lay here and just feel your heart."  
Eren closed his eyes and exhaled softly, his chest tightening.  
_He's feeling my heartbeat._  
"I know you're alive, and that calms me. Eren, I know you don't know me well," Levi began slowly, "and you're hesitant about this...but can I ask you something?"  
"Yes."  
"Just..."  
The raven-haired man buried his face into Eren's neck, fingers curling in slightly. "Can you promise me you'll always let me feel your heartbeat?"

Eren felt his breath catch in his throat, his eyes widening and his chest tightening further. He rolled over to face Levi, a warm smile spreading across his lips.  
"I promise," he whispered, swallowing a lump past his throat. Levi heaved a quiet sigh and pressed a hand against the boy's hip.  
"Eren..."  
"Y-yes?"  
Levi leaned forward and rested his forehead against Eren's, his lips parting slightly.  
"I want to feel you rock your hips as I tease you. I want to hear you moan and come undone beneath me. But it's still too early. From now on, I won't kiss you unless you want me to. I'll wait."

"L-Levi, I--"  
"I'll wait forever for you."  
Eren felt himself come to a loss of words, his mouth opening, but no sound coming out. He felt the air rush from his lugs and leaned up, connecting his lips with Levi's tenderly. He gently rested a hand over Levi's, moving his lips slowly. Levi mimicked his gentleness and slowness, a low groan rumbling in the back of his throat. The raven soon broke the kiss, a shaky sigh leaving him.  
"Go to sleep, _ma cherie."_  
"Hnn?"  
"It's French," Levi stated, lips twitching up. "Go to bed."

Eren gave a small nod and curled against Levi's chest, tucking his head under his jaw. The brunette stifled a small sigh and smiled when the demon rested his arm on his hip limply, his heart fluttering in response.  
"Hey, Levi?" Eren murmured.  
"Yes?"  
"I look forward to bonding with you."  
  
There was a beat of silence before Eren heard a chuckle, a soft noise escaping the back of his throat once he felt lips press to his forehead.  
"I'm glad. Now seriously; go the fuck to sleep."  
Eren giggled and rolled his eyes from behind his eyelids, giving a curt nod.  
"Yes, Captain."  
"Tch. You little shit."  
The brunette relaxed, slowly feeling himself drift off, trapped in Levi's strong arms. But what put him at ease wasn't about being in Levi's arms.  
He could hear the smile in the raven's voice. And that was a feeling that was one in a million. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sweet.  
> I could throw up.  
> Nahh, I love my bbys and their fluff. e v e  
> Hope you guys enjoyed this short chapter! As always, if you find mistakes, please inform me!  
> Until next time.  
> e v e


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omf--  
> So sorry for the late update: I've been so buuussyyyy Dx  
> I hope you guys like this chapter. I'm tired af-   
> Anyways, enough of me rambling. Proceed~

"Eren, time to get up."  
"Five more minutes..."  
"Eren, don't make me."  
"Hnn? Levi...what’re you...L-Levi. Levi, _don't you dare!"_

Eren felt weight on his body, pinning him down to the bed and fingers attacking his sides. He busted out laughing, chest heaving as he fought to take in air. Eren tried to roll on his side to avoid Levi's hands, but it only resulted in the raven tickling him harder and making him laugh louder.   
"Levi, get, haha, off!"  
"Get your ass out of bed so we can go to the movies in time."  
The brunette shoved at Levi's chest and giggled, pleased once the raven moved his fingers away. Eren sat up and stifled a yawn, looking at Levi with bleary eyes.  
"You're ready?" he inquired, taking in the male's appearance. He wore a light black jacket, a gray shirt underneath. Black skinny jeans hugged his hips, a belt looped around to help hold them up. Levi's lips twitched for a smirk, his eyes gleaming.

"Yep. Get up, let's go," he stated, slapping the mattress and hopping out of the bed.  
"Wha...but, I have nothing to change into!"  
"You look fine. C'mon, Eren."  
Eren heaved a sigh and slid off the bed, getting to his feet and running his fingers through his hair. He heard Levi walk to his dresser before seeing the raven-haired man strolling over to him, Eren feeling bristles running through his coffee colored locks.   
"W-what are you doing?"  
"We need to hurry. The show starts in about twenty minutes."

Eren leaped to his feet with wide eyes, feeling the air rush from his lungs.   
"Why didn't you wake me up sooner?" he cried. Levi's shoulders bobbed up for a shrug.   
"You looked cute when you were sleeping."  
The brunette felt heat flourish to his face, his pulse speeding up.   
"That's no excuse!"  
Levi chuckled before bending over, hand swinging down to slap Eren's ass and cause the boy to squeak.   
"Go on, go get your shoes."  
Eren ran out of Levi's room and quickly cleared the stairs, bounding to the door to grab his sneakers. He balanced on one leg while putting his shoe on the lifted foot, repeating the process until both shoes were on.

"Nice. Let's get going, yeah?" Levi stated, quickly moving down the stairs.  
"What movie are we seeing?" Eren asked, watching Levi take keys off of a hook.   
"It's a surprise," Levi deadpanned, glancing over at the brunette with a small smirk. "You look so stupid with that confused look."  
"You're so mean."  
Levi shook his head and beckoned Eren over with a finger, spinning on a heel and heading down the hall. Eren followed after him, feeling his breath hitch as he was led to the entrance of the basement. He trailed behind Levi as he moved down the spiraling steps, trying to peer into the darkness while his hand gripped the railing. Eren was relieved when they reached the bottom of the stairs, feeling a cold draft wash over him.

"Alright, get in the car."  
"What car?"  
Eren winced when light flooded into his view, the brunette gasping at the large concrete room. His eyes found a slick black car, Eren practically choking on his spit at the sight.   
"Jesus Christ! You have a Dodge Charger?"  
"Yeah."  
He adjusted his glasses, jaw snapping shut when he heard Levi stifling a chuckle. "Get in, Eren."  
"O-okay."

Eren headed over to the vehicle, stopping himself from drooling over it.   
_My God, this is...really nice._   
He listened to the faint click of the doors being unlocked, fingers curling around the handle and tugging. Eren opened the car door and slipped inside, sitting on the gray leather seat. Levi got in beside him, shutting the door behind him before jingling the keys at Eren.   
"Ready, baby?"  
Eren squirmed where he sat, giving a curt nod.   
"Ready as I'll ever be....h-honey."  
"Hooooh. You're giving me a kind nickname now?"  
Eren felt heat on his face, the brunette tucking a lock of hair behind his ear.   
"W-what, do you not like it?"  
"Nah. I like it, don't worry. Now, ready to indulge in popcorn and soda, brat?"  
"Sure thing, asshole."

~~~

"I can't believe you made me watch the new Poltergeist."  
"I want you to be scared."  
Eren rubbed his arms and glared at Levi as they made their way across the parking lot, both heading to a large building that was swarming with people.   
"Why?"  
"So you can cling to me at night," Levi stated with a smirk, glancing over at Eren smugly.  
"Waaah, I hate you!" Eren cried, punching Levi's shoulder. "You're so mean to me!"  
Levi merely chuckled and wrapped an arm around Eren's waist, tugging the boy against his hip.   
"Will spoiling you make you feel better?"

"No," Eren stated behind his cheeks that were currently puffed up with air. "I don't want presents."   
"Too bad. C'mon, I want to get you new glasses."  
"Huh? But why? What's wrong with these?" Eren asked, touching the rims of his lens. "Do they look bad on me?"  
"Not at all. It's just that those are really shitty."  
"How?"

"Don't pout on me. Hey. Eren, look at me."  
Eren glanced over at Levi, the two pushing open the front doors and stepping into the cooled building. "You look gorgeous."  
The brunette's eyes widened, his face heating up.   
"I-I..."  
"Come on. Follow me."  
Eren padded after the raven, weaving through the sea of people. He felt his stomach lurch, the boy pressing against Levi's side and releasing a noise from the back of his throat.  
"Something wrong?"

"I just hate crowded places," Eren mumbled.   
"Mmmh. Don't worry."  
Eren followed Levi into a familiar store, his nose wrinkling at the loud music and dimmed room.  
"Hot Topic?"  
"Yep. Come over here, brat."  
Eren padded over to Levi and stood in front of him, watching the raven hold shirts over his chest. He twitched, tilting his head to the side and gazing at Levi from behind his bangs.   
"Hmm...let's go to the dressing room."  
He watched the raven-haired man grab a few more shirts off the rack before grabbing Eren's wrist and dragging him through the store. Levi shoved Eren into one of the dressing rooms and pressed the shirts into his chest, closing the door once he left. Eren felt his lips curl down as he gazed at the shirts, his head cocking to the side.

He set the shirts on the small chair, grabbing his jacket and removing it. Eren grabbed the hem of Levi's jersey, yanking it over his head and letting it pool to the floor. He ran a hand through his hair, exhaling quietly and rolling his shoulders back. Eren shuddered from the cold air that kissed his tanned skin, his eyes fluttering closed and his head tilting back.  
"Eren?"  
Eren glanced over his shoulder to gaze at Levi once he opened his eyes, having completely forgetting to lock the door. Levi's eyes were as wide as saucers, his eyes trained on his back and his jaw dropping slightly. Perplexed, Eren glanced down. And then it hit him.

"L-Levi, wait, I can explain-"  
"What the fuck?"  
Levi stepped into the room and slammed the door behind him, tossing an armful of clothes on the chair and stalking over to Eren. Eren winced when Levi lifted his hands, eyes shutting tightly. He felt cold fingers rest on his olive skin, a shudder running down his spine.   
"Eren...who did this to you?"  
Eren faced Levi and looked down at his chest, taking in the dozens of burns and cuts that healed, but the scars never went away. Large red gashes littered his chest, along with dark, angry blotches painting his skin.  
"I-I...you weren't supposed to see this..."

Levi turned Eren around, the boy feeling his fingers caressing and tracing scars.   
"Jesus fucking...it's like...your back was a fucking cutting board. Eren."  
Eren winced from his tone, his eyes squeezing shut tighter. "Baby, please look at me."  
The brunette slowly turned around and gazed down at Levi, fresh tears clinging to his ebony lashes. Levi lifted a hand, using the pad of his thumb to swipe away the moisture from one.   
"Please tell me."  
"I can't," Eren whispered, averting his eyes and sniffing. "Please...please, let's just...keep doing what you had planned."  
Levi hesitated before leaned forward, kissing a burn on Eren's chest, resulting in him shuddering.   
"Tell me when you're comfortable," he stated quietly. "I won't intrude, Eren."

Eren gave a small nod, lifting his hands up to wipe his eyes. He made a soft noise of surprise in the back of his throat when Levi grabbed his wrists and lowered his arms. Levi used his hands instead to collect the moisture on the pads of his thumbs, his silver eyes dulling.   
"I'm here for you, Eren."  
Eren felt himself beginning to tremble like a leaf, a broken sob escaping him. He was instantly pulled into strong arms, a hand moving up and gently pressing against the back of his head. Eren buried his face into Levi's shoulder and shook with choked sobs, tears rolling down his cheeks and staining Levi's jacket. Eren looped his arms around Levi's neck and released a shaky gasp, quickly sucking in air as his vision grew blurry with tears. He felt Levi tighten his hold around him, fingers entangling in his hair and gripping the coffee colored locks gently. Eren whimpered softly as Levi moved, the raven resting his back against the wall and nuzzling the boy's neck with his nose gently.

"It's okay to cry, Eren," Levi stated quietly, listening to the brunette sob in his arms. "Let it out, baby."  
Eren felt his legs go weak, his broken sobs thankfully muffled from the pounding music of the store. Levi's arm slipped around his waist and held him up, his eyes fluttering closed. After a few moments, Eren eventually grew quiet, occasionally sniffing and rubbing his face on Levi's shoulder.   
"Oi. Don't get snot on my jacket."  
Eren gave a weak giggled, causing Levi's lips to twitch up.   
"I won't."

Levi reluctantly pulled back to look up at Eren, lifting a hand and cupping his cheek.   
"You okay?"  
"Y-yeah...I...needed to do that," Eren stated quietly, voice hoarse. "Can we...keep going?"  
"Yeah."  
Levi ruffled Eren's hair before moving to the door, glancing over his shoulder.   
"I'll be right out here, okay?"  
"Okay, okay. Get going so I can change."  
"Brat."  
"Asshole."

The raven-haired man chuckled and shook his head, opening the door and stepping out before shutting it behind him. Eren stifled a sigh and glanced over at the many shirts waiting for him, digging through them slowly.   
_I can't tell Levi. He'll flip shit._   
Eren eventually picked a Motionless in White shirt, deciding that the design looked pretty cool with the zombies clawing over skulls. He tugged it over his head and smoothed out the wrinkles before looking through the pile once more.   
_Seriously?_  
Eren grunted quietly and helped up a pair of ripped black skinny jeans, looking at them up and down.   
_Oh well._

Eren tugged down his pants with the help of a wiggle of his hips, letting the material drop to the tile floor. He stepped out of the jeans and removed the ones Levi gave him from the hanger. A knock on his door made him hurry and slip into the pants.   
"You almost done?"  
"I, uhm...wait...yeah! Yeah, I'm done."  
Levi pushed open the door with a rather bored expression on his face, but his entire look shifted at he gazed at the brunette. His hand tightened its grip on the handle of the door, his eyes darkening. "Is it...uh...okay?"

"God, I want to fuck you so bad right now."  
Eren felt his cheeks heat up, his voice getting caught in his throat. Levi strolled over to Eren and reached up, grabbing his glasses and removing them. The raven-haired man stepped back and cocked his head to the side, eyes raking up and down his body. "Christ, kid. Fuck."  
"W-what...?"  
"Turn around; show me something."  
The tips of Eren's ears burned red and he turned, making his back face Levi.

Levi quirked a brow, and Eren was positive he could feel the man's eyes on his ass.   
"Whooh..."  
"What?" Eren demanded, looking over his shoulder.   
"You're a walking sin like this. Alright, do you like it?"  
"I can't really see without my glasses."  
Levi walked back over and turned Eren around, placing his glasses on his nose. Eren adjusted them before turning to look in the mirror, his breath hitching at the sight. With the rips on his knees and thighs, along with the shirt, he could say he looked incredibly attractive.   
"Oh."  
"Yeah. Oh," Levi snorted, slapping Eren's rump and his lips twitching when the brunette squeaked. "We're keeping this outfit."

Eren cleared his throat and shook his head, rolling his eyes at Levi.   
"What about everything else?"  
"I don't need to jack off in the public restrooms. Get dressed; I'm buying this shit."  
"Oh my God, Levi."  
"What?"  
"I didn't need to know that!"  
"Get dressed, brat."

Soon after Eren had changed back in his original clothes, he was exiting the small room and walking to the front of the store. He spotted Levi, the raven having bags hanging off his arms.   
"I hate shopping, but I'm going to help you out with your style a bit, Eren."  
"What's wrong with my style?"  
"Everyone stares at you and it makes me fucking mad. You're too innocent and cute. See, look at that blonde bitch over there. She's checking you out..."  
"L-Levi, please calm down..."  
Levi muttered under his breath and exited the store, Eren prancing after him with a wide smile. The brunette shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans, looking down at Levi.

"But won't those clothes make it worse?"  
"These clothes are meant to be worn around me and me only."  
"Pft."  
Eren smiled widely, bumping his hips against Levi's. The raven-haired man looked up at him, quirking a brow. "What?"  
"You better watch yourself."  
Eren merely giggled in response, watching the corner of Levi's lips twitch up.   
"Sorry, Captain!"  
"God, you're such a little shit."

"I know," Eren chirped, humming quietly to himself.   
"Are you humming a shitty love song?"  
"N-no."  
"Liar," Levi muttered, rolling his eyes.   
The two headed to another place, Eren's eyes catching the large letters of the shop as they made their way towards the entrance.  
"Rue 21? Why?"  
"I'm getting you cologne. And more clothes."

Eren swallowed hard, turning his head to the side and sniffing at his shoulder with a frown.   
"You smell fine, idiot. I just want to get you some."  
"Oh," Eren laughed with a sheepish grin. "Okay."  
The brunette followed Levi towards the front of the store, wooden stands set up with glass bottles on them. Levi set the bags on the ground and grabbed the first one filled with a black liquid, sniffing the top and wrinkling his nose.   
"Disgusting. Who would buy this shit?"  
Eren snickered, watching Levi smell various different kinds of cologne. Levi soon made a soft, pleased noise in the back of his throat with one, moving to spray Eren with it.

"Suits you well. Alright, we'll buy this one."  
Levi had then made his way through the store, hunting down more sweaters for the boy, along with a nice baseball cap.  
"Y'know, you don't have to buy so much stuff for me," Eren stated, following Levi to the cash register after he picked up the bag of clothes.  
"But I want to," Levi deadpanned as he set the bottle and the various clothes in front of a red-read, completely ignoring her, "How are you today?"  
Eren rubbed the nape of his neck and opened his mouth to speak, only to receive a jab to his ribs from Levi's elbow.   
"Ow! What the hell--"  
 _'Don't talk to her. Her thoughts are fucking messed up.'_

The brunette's lips curled down, his shoulders rising up for a small shrug.   
_'Seriously. It's taking everything I got not to rip out her throat. If you talk to her, I'll spill her blood, kid.'_  
 _Why?_  
Levi grew silent, Eren catching the faintest color of pink dusted along his cheeks.   
_'She wants to fuck you,'_ he stated finally, grabbing their bag with their items and slapping two twenties and a ten in front of the girl.   
"Keep the change. And eyes off the idiot nerd; he's mine."

"Levi," Eren whined softly, bumping his hips with Levi's and noticing the girl's eyes widen.  
 _'What are you doing?'_   
"What is it, brat?"  
The brunette grinned, leaning down to sneak a kiss to Levi's cheek. He watched the pink darken to a light red, a giggle spilling past his lips.   
"Let's hurry up, m'kay?"  
"S...sure..."  
 _'You little shit.'_

Eren grabbed Levi's hand and laced their fingers together, waving at the red-head before skipping away and dragging Levi with him.   
"I fucking hate you," Levi muttered when they had left the store. "I can't believe you pulled that stunt."  
"Well, you said I was yours, right? So I kissed your cheek to show her that."  
The raven-haired man heaved a sigh, tilting his head back to look at Eren.   
"Cute."  
"Not as much as you blushing."  
"I wasn't blushing."  
"Bullshit!"

"I don't blush," Levi deadpanned, his eyes mere slits.   
"Then why are your cheeks turning red?" Eren accused, dragging out the word 'why'.   
"Shut the fuck up."  
The brunette giggled and squeezed Levi's hand, swinging their arms by their sides slightly. Levi then, much to Eren's surprise, lightly bumped his hip against the boy's.   
"Oh my gosh! Look at you, not being a sour-puss!"  
"I swear to God, Eren."  
"Hehe!"

Eren continued to walk alongside Levi, his lips turned upwards in a large smile.   
"Where are we going, Cap?"  
"Food-court, brat."  
Levi led Eren to the large area, Eren looking to his right to see various different fancy looking places to dine. "You want a hamburger or what?"  
"Oh, uh, no. I'm a vegetarian," Eren stated with a sheepish grin tugging at his lips.  
"Hoh. I didn't know that. Thanks for the info. Cheese pizza sound nice?"  
"Sounds great."

Levi shooed Eren with his bags, instructing the brunette to find a table nearby. He scampered off and settled with a round-table, setting the bags by his chair and taking a seat. Eren shifted, rubbing his shoulder with a wince.  
 _When should I tell Levi about my scars?_ he thought to himself, distressed. _What will he think? How does he not know? Hasn't he been watching me my whole life?_  
He propped his elbow on the table and rested his cheek on the palm of his hand, gazing at the white and red checkered pattern on the tabletop. His thoughts swam around in his head for a while, his brows knitting together and his forehead creased.  
"Chin up, brat. Here's your food."

Eren lifted his head and smiled at Levi, watching him place a tray in front of him that held a plate, along with a large slice of pizza. The raven-haired man then took a cup off of his own tray, setting it beside Eren before taking his seat.   
"Are you enjoying yourself?" Levi asked, handing the boy a napkin.   
"Yes, Levi. Thank you for today," Eren stated with a cherubic smile on his lips as he grabbed the napkin, teal eyes shimmering. "I really had fun with you."  
Levi grunted and averted his eyes, fingers curling around his paper cup and lifting it. He wrapped his lips around the straw and sucked, glancing back at Eren.

He motioned his free hand to Eren's tray, making the brunette giggle and nod. Eren picked up his pizza and balanced it on his fingertips, leaning forward to take a bite.   
"Levi?"  
"Don't speak with your mouth full. What is it?"  
"Why do you hold your cup like that?"  
Levi quirked a brow and looked at his drink, shoulders bobbing for a shrug.   
"It's a habit, kid."  
"Ah. Okay."

Levi grabbed his own napkin and dabbed at his slice of pizza, nose wrinkled as he watched grease collect on it.  
"So, do you have any questions for me, kid?"  
Eren set down his pizza and hissed from the heat, using a hand to cover up his mouth while he chewed and gasped. Levi chuckled, amusement flashing behind his eyes. "Careful, four-eyes."  
"Oh, yeah! What happened to getting me glasses?"  
"I can't just magically get them, Eren. We need to set an appointment; I just wanted to tease you for now."  
"You're such an asshole."  
"I know."

Levi's lips curled up for a smirk, his eyes flashing as he gazed at Eren from behind his bangs.   
"They say you are what you eat."  
Eren sputtered, dropping his slice of pizza on his plate that he had picked up to cough. He fanned at the air and made a distressed noise in the back of his throat, shaking his head.   
"I thought you were a clean freak."  
"If you wash your ass, I'll eat you out."  
"Levi," Eren whined."  
"Eren," Levi deadpanned, the smirk growing in size as he grabbed his own pizza and took a small bite. Eren huffed and rolled his eyes, picking his slice of pizza back up and biting into it. "Is that all the questions you have?"

The brunette chewed and swallowed his food, clearing his throat as he grabbed his napkin to wipe off his fingers.   
"What's....your favorite kind of music?"  
"Rock," Levi answered instantly.   
"Favorite hobby?"  
"Watching your ass."  
"Levi, be serious," Eren groaned, feeling heat rise to his face.   
"I am. But fine. My hobbies...cleaning."  
Eren giggled and lifted his straw to his lips, taking a large drink of his soda before moving his cup away.   
"Favorite movie?"

Levi paused, tilting his head to the side and peering at the boy.   
"Hmm...I don't have a favorite."  
"Favorite color?"  
The raven-haired man's lips twitched, his shoulders rolling back as he set down his pizza.   
"Green."  
"Why is that your favorite color?" Eren inquired with a tilt of his head.  
"It's the color of your eyes."

Eren cleared his throat and averted his eyes, feeling his face burning, which caused him to squirm in his chair.   
"Alright, let me ask _you_ some questions," Levi stated, shifting in his chair. "What's your favorite color?"  
"I don't have a favorite," Eren responded with a small shrug of his shoulders.   
"Favorite hobby?"  
"Ah! Reading."  
"Of course," Levi chuckled, grabbing his cup once more. "Most embarrassing moment?"

The brunette gave a sheepish grin and rubbed the nape of his neck, a snicker escaping him.   
"Well, this one time Armin and I wanted to play a prank on Jean. We snuck to his house at night and tapped on his window after he watched a movie we recommended and...he was...jacking off."  
"How is that embarrassing for you?" Levi asked in a purr, a faint smile adorning his lips.   
"Because he...moaned my name. And yet I was still oblivious that he liked me."  
"Hoh. He better lay off."

Eren rolled his eyes and picked up his nearly finished pizza, taking another large bite.   
"What's your sexuality?"  
"I'm bisexual."  
Levi glanced down at Eren's plate, watching the boy finish off his food.   
"Well, if you're ready, I'd like to head off now."  
"Sure thing!"  
Levi got to his feet and took Eren's tray, tucking it under his own as he moved to grab their cups. "Wait, aren't you going to finish?"  
"I don't need human food to survive," Levi stated, a soft chuckle escaping him. "Don't worry about me, Eren."  
"I...I wasn't--"  
"Don't deny it."

Levi's gray eyes flashed, his lips curling up as he watched Eren closely.   
"You're falling for me for who I am; not my looks. Are you scared?"  
"N...no."  
"Good," the raven stated, giving a curt nod. "That pleases me."  
Eren watched Levi turn on a heel and stroll over to the trashcan, a soft sigh leaving his lips. He couldn't help but smile.   
It was true. He really was falling for the demon for who he was. And he was falling harder than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wELL I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER  
> Bcs I'm really tired XD  
> Eren is such a cutie patootie, ugh. e w e  
> *glances at clock*  
> It's four a.m. hAH   
> Again, really sorry for the late update! As always, if you find mistakes, please tell me! I shall fix them.   
> Until next time.   
> e v e


	9. Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:  
> There is abuse in this chapter. While it is necessary to read for the plot, if it makes you uncomfortable, please don't read it.  
> I heard a lot of comments about blood sucking! The comments are just amazing XD  
> Don't you worry your pretty little heads, hehe.  
> Anyways, enough of me talking. Proceed~

"I can't believe you spoiled me so much back there."  
"You'll get over it. Go wait upstairs for me."  
Eren quickly hopped out of Levi's car with a wide smile adorning his lip, the brunette carrying bags on his arms. He used his hip to shut the door, strolling over to the spiraling stairwell with a hum.  
"Are you coming?" Eren called, glancing over his shoulder.  
"Yeah. Just go on."  
He shrugged and began to climb the stairs, heading up to the door and managing to grab the knob. He twisted the handle, pushing open the door and stepping into the second level of Levi's house. Eren trotted down the hall, making his way to the living room to sit on the couch by flopping down on the cushion. He heaved a heavy sigh and set the bags on the floor gently, dusting off his pants.  
  
He twitched when he heard footsteps coming from down the hall, squeaking quietly when a hand moved to cover his eyes and glasses.  
"Guess who?"  
"Uhhm....Levi."  
A small grin formed on Eren's lips, the brunette giggling when he felt a light kiss press to the top of his head.  
"Correct."  
Levi walked around Eren after he moved his hand away, sitting down on the couch beside the boy and watching his remove his glasses. Eren rubbed the lens on his glasses before placing them back on his nose, glancing over at Levi.  
   
Eren scooted closer to the raven slightly, hands dropping to rest between his legs.  
"Something wrong, Eren?"  
"Hnn."  
The brunette moved closer to Levi, resting his head on the man's shoulder and closing his eyes. He could feel Levi tense under him, but the raven-haired man eventually relaxed and looped an arm around his waist.  
"Are you scared already?" Levi inquired, lips twitching up when Eren squealed and slapped his chest roughly.  
"No! I just...wanted to cuddle," Eren mumbled, heat rising to his cheeks. Levi hummed and turned his head to the side, leaning down to bury his face in Eren's silky locks.  
  
"Alright," he rumbled, Eren shivering faintly and nestling closer to him. The two remained next to each other, Levi's arms around his waist and holding him close.  
"I don't want to go home," Eren mumbled, eyebrows tilting up.  
"I know, baby," Levi sighed, moving a hand up to pet the boy's hair. "I wish you could stay here forever."  
The brunette fell silent, his chest tightening.  
_He doesn't know..._  
"Levi?"  
"Yes, Eren?"  
"I-I...I don't want to go home because...because..."  
  
Levi sat up slightly, quickly hugging Eren against his chest the second he saw a glistening tear roll down his cheek.  
"It's okay," the raven-haired man stated quietly, tightening his grip around Eren further. "Take your time."  
Eren swallowed thickly and nodded, lifting his hands up to wipe at his eyes. He soon relaxed in Levi's arms, a shaky exhale escaping him, his eyes fluttering closed. Levi sifted his fingers through Eren's hair, gazing down at the boy who was hiding his face in his hands.  
"Eren?"  
"Y-yeah?"  
"You okay?"  
  
Eren gave a small nod and sat up, lifting his head from his palms to gaze at Levi.  
"I just don't want to leave," he stated in a whisper, averting his eyes. He was relieved when Levi didn't press further and instead leaned forward, grabbing a remote from a coffee table.  
"Want to watch some T.V., kid?"  
"Sure."  
Levi patted his lap and pointed the remote at the screen, pressing a red button. Eren swallowed thickly, looking over at the raven as his eyebrows knit together.  
"I offered you to come sit in my lap; don't be all confused or resistant if you really want to sit."  
  
A wide smile tugged at Eren's lips before he crawled forward and situated himself on Levi's lap, making a soft noise of delight in the back of his throat when an arm looped around his waist. He rested his head on Levi's shoulder and stared at the large screen, watching Levi flip through different channels.  
"What kind of shows do you enjoy?"  
"I don't watch T.V. at home."  
"Well, what genre interests you?"  
Eren drew his knees up slightly, shivering in response to Levi's thumb slowly rolling in circles on his hip bone.  
"Uhm..."  
  
"We could watch a horror movie again."  
"Ugh. You're unbelievable."  
Levi's lips twitched up for a smirk, his gray eyes slowly drifting over to the boy on his lap.  
"Well, not really. I just want you to cling to me and hear those squeaks of yours."  
"I don't squeak," Eren mumbled, quickly averting his eyes.  
"You're really bad at lying, you know that?"  
"Shut up!"  
  
Levi released a low chuckle and looked back to the T.V.  
"Have you ever seen Little Shop of Horrors?" he inquired, Eren watching the name on the screen highlight blue.  
"No...?"  
"Shit, kid. You don't have a proper childhood. We have to watch it."  
"I-I don't like the name..."  
"Don't sound so nervous; it's a good movie. Hush up and watch."  
  
~~~  
  
"That was so cheesy."  
"It's an old movie."  
"I know. But I liked it, Levi!"  
"Good."  
Levi reached a hand up and ruffled Eren's hair, a faint smile adorning his pale lips. He turned to gaze out the window beside the door, a frown soon forming.  
"Eren, it's going to be dark soon. I should take you home."  
"Do I have to go home? It's only Saturday," Eren protested, straightening himself so he could look down at Levi.  
  
"I don't want your family hating me because I've kept you here. Let's get going, baby."  
"Levi, _please."_  
Levi stopped from Eren's tone, turning to look at the brunette.  
"Eren...why are you so desperate to stay?"  
Eren quickly averted his eyes and bowed his head, a hand moving up to rub the nape of his neck gently.  
"I just...don't want to leave you."  
  
Levi gave a small smile and lightly pushed Eren's chest, watching the boy move off of his lap with a sigh. Eren got to his feet and bit the inside of his cheek, reaching up for the ceiling while standing on his toes.  
"Thanks, baby. Makes me feel nice knowing you want to stay here. Now go head down to the basement."  
Levi swatted Eren's rump with his hand, smirking when it elicited a squeak from the boy. "And yes, you do squeak."  
  
Eren rolled his eyes and ran over to the hall, heading down it and slowing to a walk.  
_I don't want to go home,_ he thought bitterly, rubbing at his jaw gently. Eren reached the door to the basement, grabbing the knob and twisting it. He pushed open the door and began to walk down the stairs, his movements plodding. _I just want to stay with Levi._  
The brunette combed his fingers through his hair and finally reached the bottom, shuddering from the cool air in the lower levels.  
  
He watched the garage door open and squinted his eyes from the sunlight, noticing the orange tint it had to it.  
_Levi was right. We have maybe a few hours of daylight left._  
Eren beamed as he saw Levi walking down the concrete ramp, the raven jingling his keys at him.  
"It's unlocked; get in the car, kid."  
"Don't I need my clothes?"  
"Those will stay here. Like I said; I want you wearing that around me and me only," Levi deadpanned, watching Eren get into his car before moving to the drivers side. Eren hummed softly to himself and listened to Levi snap his seatbelt in place, along with the soft clicking of his key being shoved into its slot.  
  
Eren sank down in his chair slightly, gazing out the windshield.  
_He hasn't appeared in my thoughts. Why? He could get answers that way, right? So why isn't he doing it?_  
The brunette was silent as Levi pulled out of the garage, going up the slight hill and looking both ways down the road before driving out onto the asphalt.  
_I can't..._  
  
"Hey, Eren?"  
The brunette glanced over at Levi, watching his grip around the wheel tighten.  
"Yes?"  
"Can I...ask you something?"  
"Yeah, go for it."  
Levi sucked in a sharp breath and came to a stop, looking both ways before continuing down the road.  
"Will you, ah'm...be...my boyfriend?" he mumbled, knuckles paling from the grip on his wheel. Eren felt his heart skip a beat and heat rise to his cheeks, his palms growing slick with sweat.  
"I-I..."  
  
_Can I date him? Do I know him enough? He said I was his mate, right?_  
"Yeah, okay," Eren breathed, looking over at the raven. Levi briefly looked back at him, his lips twitching. And to Eren's amazement, a laugh spilled past his slacked jaws. Levi pressed a hand to his forehead and tilted his head back, body shaking as he laughed. "L...Levi?"  
"N-no, I'm just..."  
Levi calmed himself down and took in a deep breath, returning his attention to the road with a wide smile. "I didn't think you'd say yes. So...I'm just..."  
"Happy?"  
  
Levi's smile softened, his head tilting to the side as he drove down the street. He was silent for quite a while, that is, until he pulled up into a driveway and stopped.  
"Yeah," he stated quietly, looking over at Eren. "I am happy, kid. Now get your ass out of my car. Text me later."  
"I don't have your number."  
"Give me your phone."  
  
Eren dug into his pocket, pulling out the device and handing it over to his newly found lover. Levi took it from him.  
"Password?"  
"O-oh, uhm...1486."  
Levi quirked a brow, Eren watching the raven closely. After a moment he handed the brunette back his phone, Eren shoving it back into his pocket.  
"Don't forget to text me, brat."  
"Sure thing, asshole," Eren giggled, sticking his tongue out at him. He caught Levi rolling his eyes before he turned and opened the car door, undoing his seatbelt.  
  
"See you later, Levi!"  
The brunette climbed out of the vehicle and shut the door behind him, glancing over his shoulder to wave at the raven. Eren smiled as Levi waved back before pulling away from his house and driving down the street while flashing his head lights. He giggled and made his way up the driveway, tapping his legs with his hands and making his way to the old, decrepit home that he lived in. Eren reached out and grabbed the knob, twisting open the door and taking a timid step inside. He suddenly felt his blood run cold, the scent of alcohol over powering his senses.  
_Oh no. God, no..._  
  
"Eren?"  
_He's home._  
"Eren, is that you?"  
Eren's mind was screaming at him to turn and run, to bolt and never come back. His legs wouldn't move, his muscles frozen. He heard footsteps, his eyes wide as he gazed at a figure in the hallway from past his bangs, the only light coming from the living room produced by what Eren would have guessed as the T.V.  
"D...dad. You're back."  
Grisha made his way over to the brunette, stopping once he was standing in front of him and looming over him.  
"Where were you, boy?"  
  
"I-I...I was at a friend's place," Eren responded quietly, not pleased with how his voice shook.  
"It's late. Why did you come home so late?"  
"W-we...we went to the movies and the mall."  
"What was their name?"  
Eren swallowed thickly, averting his eyes.  
"H-her name was Amy."  
"Are you lying, Eren?"  
"Nosir."  
  
Grisha reached out and grabbed the front of Eren's jersey, yanking him close. Eren winced, the smell of beer clogging his senses, burning his throat and making his eyes water.  
"Tell me the truth."  
"I-I am," the brunette choked out, eyes wide and his blood running cold. Eren cried out as he was slung against a wall, back slamming against it, the air being ripped from his lungs. He sank to knees and wheezed, chest heaving with each breath.  
"You've always been an awful liar."  
  
"D-dad, don't--"  
Eren yelped as a hand roughly grabbed his hair and yanked him up, pain shooting through his body. "Stop!"  
The brunette was tugged to his feet roughly, tears pricking his ebony lashes.  
_Levi!_ he screamed in his head, a spike of pain shooting from his jaw as he felt knuckles connect with his face. _Please, if you're listening, help me!_  
Eren stumbled, head snapped back from the blow. He fell over and landed on his rump, the room spinning and his entire head throbbing.  
  
Eren's body jolted and he fell backwards, only being able to register that a boot had slammed into his chin. He went limp on the cold hardwood floor, eyes fluttering closed and his breathing shallow. Eren felt weight on his chest, the boy wheezing as he forced his eyes opening. He gazed up at his father, his foot pressed against his chest harshly, heel digging into his skin. The brunette's glasses were lopsided and hanging off his nose, a large crack in the lens making his gut wrench tighter.  
"D....da..d..."  
Grisha crouched down beside Eren, moving a finger to gently tap his already bruising jaw.  
"Hmm. I say you got into a fight with a friend of yours. Isn't that what happened, Eren?"  
He swallowed a lump past his throat, along with his protest, and gave a shaky nod.  
"Good boy. Why don't you head to bed now?"  
  
Eren watched his father stand up and step over him, heading down the hall and back into the living room where the T.V. roared. He hiccupped, holding back a sob as he slowly sat up.  
_Everything hurts._  
Eren got to his feet, legs wobbling, the brunette bracing his shoulder against the wall. He exhaled quietly before he made his way down the hall, each movement making his muscles scream in protest.  
_It wasn't as bad tonight. I wonder why...?_  
He crept past the living room and Grisha, sneaking down the hallway and turning into his bedroom.  
_Mikasa must be at a friend's place. Why didn't I tell Levi it was my dad?_  
  
He shut his door behind him and locked it, feeling his hip vibrate. Eren fished his phone from his pocket and looked at the screen, his pulse speeding up.  
**_(850) 459-6829: Hey, it's Levi. You there, brat?  
_** He finally allowed the broken sob to escape from his chest, sliding down his door and sinking to the floor. Eren tilted his head back, his eyes shut tight and hot tears falling from his lashes. The brunette shakily unlocked his phone and peered at the screen, biting on his lower lip to muffle sobs. He renamed the contact, then moved to respond.  
**_You: yep! im here ^w^  
_**  
Eren clicked off the light and drew his knees up, embracing them tightly to his chest. He closed his eyes, allowing the tears to trail down and streak his cheeks, falling onto his knees. Eren felt his phone buzz in his hand, peeking open an eye and glancing at his screen.  
**_Clean-freak Bae: Mhh. You up for a call, baby? You seemed pretty upset when I suggested dropping you off.  
_** He used one hand to type while the other wiped the moisture from his eyes.  
**_You: i uh dont think thats the best idea right now  
_** Eren was surprised when his phone vibrated after a few heartbeats.  
_He can type fast._  
  
**Clean-freak Bae: Why is that? Are you okay?  
** Eren's eyebrows tilted up sharply, his eyes fluttering closed and his body beginning to tremble like a leaf.  
_No. Please help me._  
**You: yep! totally! 100% honey~  
** He forced himself to stand up, making his way to his bed unsteadily. Eren collapsed forward on his mattress and buried his face into his pillow, trying to get his breaths even. He lifted his head from the familiar buzz, squinting at the screen.  
**_Clean-freak Bae: Eren, I'm calling you. You better pick up.  
_**  
Eren whined, eyes widening as his ringtone was set off. He quickly turned down the volume, just staring at his phone as it waited for him to pick up. He felt perplexed as it stopped abruptly, the boy propping his chin on his pillow.  
**_Clean-freak Bae: If you picked up, nothing would have been wrong. What happened? Tell me.  
_** Eren heaved a heavy sigh, feeling his gut twist as he typed a response.  
**_You: nothing is wrong Levi. im fine  
_** He rolled over onto his back and gazed up at the ceiling, peering through the darkness.  
_I just want to leave. I don't want to be here anymore._  
Eren lifted his phone to his eyes, gazing at his screen.  
**_Clean-freak Bae: I'm not intruding into your thoughts for a reason, Eren. I want to give you your privacy. Please tell me what's wrong. I know you; something's up.  
_**  
He lifted a hand and ran his fingers through his hair, untangling a few knots.  
**_You: you should have invaded on my thoughts a lot sooner levi  
_** Eren rolled over onto his side and curled up, holding his phone to his chest as he closed his eyes.  
_Grisha beat me._  
The brunette peeked open an eye, groaning softly from a buzz.  
**_Clean-freak Bae: I'm coming over.  
_** He sat up quickly, the motion making his head spin and his stomach lurch. Eren took a few moments to calm down, inhaling deeply and shakily.  
**_You: levi please dont. thats not a good idea  
_** He paused for a heartbeat.  
**_You: plus i dont want you texting and driving_  
** **_Clean-freak Bae: Fuck that. I'm not even texting and driving. Eren, I swear to God I'll get you out of there._**  
Eren bit on his lower lip and gazed at his wall, eyebrows tilting up before he turned back to his phone.  
**_You: you dont understand levi  
_** He flopped back down, wincing from the pain that shot through his back.  
_Ow, shit. Shouldn't have done that so carelessly._  
  
**Clean-freak Bae: What do I not understand, Eren?  
** Eren lifted his phone up to his face with both hands, thumbs dancing along his keyboard.  
**_You: without grisha, mikasa and i have no where to go. we will be homeless  
_** He glanced up at the ceiling, his chest uncomfortably tight.  
_We can't leave. We'll have no food, no money, no roof to live under..._  
**Clean-freak Bae: Live with me. Come live with me. I'll take your sister in, too.  
** Eren adjusted his cracked glasses, a frown curling at his lips.  
**_You: levi you cant afford that_  
** _**Clean-freak Bae: Bullshit. I can. Eren, please, baby.**_  
  
Eren stifled a sigh and sat up, slinging his legs over the side of his bed and letting his feet touch the floor. He shuddered and stood up, silently creeping across the room. Eren glanced back down at his phone, his heart racing in his chest.  
**_You: mikasa isnt home. i cant just leave and not tell her. what if she comes home and my dad attacks her?_  
** _**Clean-freak Bae: I'll make sure he won't, okay? Just pack your shit. I'm heading down the road right now.**_  
The brunette bit his lower lip, heaving a heavy sigh as he shoved the device into the pocket of his jeans.  
_I can't argue with him. He's already on his way._  
Eren silently padded over to his dresser and opened the drawer, pulling out a few sweaters and bundling them up. He held them to his chest before he collected pants and underwear, then his brush. Managing to hug the items against his chest with an arm, he tugged out his phone.  
  
**_Clean-freak Bae: Take the back door and head to your fence. I'll be waiting there for you._  
** **_You: that was fast_**  
Eren snuck over to his door and slowly unlocked it, his breath hitching. He froze as he heard a cough, his blood turning to ice.  
_Calm down, he's watching T.V. He's just watching T.V. He doesn't hear you._  
He opened his door as quietly as possible, teeth gritting as it squeaked with protest.  
_Shit, shit, shit._  
Eren poked his head into the hall and swallowed hard, stepping out into the darkness. He spun on a heel and crept down the hall, making his way to the back of the house while on the tips of his toes. Eren stepped into their laundry room, gazing at the screen door just ahead of him.  
"Eren?"  
_Oh my God, no._  
  
Eren bolted, yanking open the door with his one hand and then tugging open the glass one. He heard footsteps, causing his pulse to race and his legs move as fast as they could carry him. Eren ran across the grass and through their backyard, his chest heaving and his eyes wild. He felt arms wrap around his waist and lift him up, a shriek ripping from his throat as he kicked his legs, items spilling from his arms.  
"Let me go!" he screamed, clawing at the hands holding him. Eren screamed louder, the sound soon being cut off as a hand slammed over his mouth and crushed his cheeks together roughly.  
_No, no, he's too drunk. Please, no!_  
He bit down on the hand as hard as he could muster, Grisha releasing a shout and only tightening his hold on the boy. Eren released a muffled wail around the skin, biting harder and tasting copper as he writhed, kicking his legs and tossing his head from side to side.  
   
His teal eyes flickered up, widening.  
There, dashing across the field, was a creature. Red eyes glowed in the dark and pearl white fangs were bared, wings extended and hands outstretched, aiming for the pair struggling.  
_Levi._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was painful to write. My poor baby bird. ene  
> Eren is too precious.  
> Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! As always, if you find mistakes, please tell me! I appreciate it.  
> Until next time.  
> e v e


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG IM SO SORRY   
> *GROSS SOBBING*  
> My mother's computer got a virus, resulting in my work being erased.   
> -.-   
> So I had to retype what I could remember on my really crappy iPod! I'm so sorry, I feel awful uugghhhHH  
> Anyways, there's some smooty booty in here  
> ewe   
> Enough of me rambling. Proceed~

Everything was happening so fast, Eren could barely process it. One second he was in his father’s arms watching Levi charge them, and the next he was sprawled out on the grass with pain shooting through his body. The brunette rolled over on his back and gasped for air, hearing a bloody murder scream that shot chills running through his body and caused goosebumps to form. Eren propped himself up on his elbows, eyes growing as wide as saucers as he drank in the sight before him.

Levi had Grisha pinned to the ground, claws curled around his throat and his fangs bared, saliva dripping down. He hissed in the man's face, his wings extended, tail lashing out behind him violently.   
_"You dare touch your own child like that? What kind of father are you?!"_  
"Levi, stop!" Eren screamed, frozen in place. "He's drunk! Don't hurt him, please!"  
Levi lifted his head and glanced over at the brunette, his eyes narrowing to mere slits and his lips drawn back for a snarl.   
"I'll fucking rip him _apart."_

"No!"  
The boy finally snapped out of his fear when Levi turned back to his father and sank his claws into his throat. Eren scrambled to his feet and ran over to the demon, throwing his arms around his waist and yanking as hard as he could. "Don't hurt him! Please, Levi! Let's...let's just go. Let's get out of here!"  
He could feel Levi tense against him, the brunette sucking in a sharp breath as he screamed more.   
"Please, Levi! _Please!_ I just want to leave!"  
There was a pause of silence, only the heavy breaths of Eren and the occasional groans of pain from Grisha audible.   
"Fine. Get your stuff."  
Eren felt a shudder run down his spine before he gave a curt nod, running over to his clothes that were laying in the grass. He quickly gathered them into his arms and glanced over his shoulder, spotting Levi delivering a harsh kick to his father's side. Levi spat on the man before stalking over to Eren stiffly, scooping the brunette into his arms and adjusting him so he could carry Eren bridal style.

Levi ran over to the metal fence, giving a flap of his powerful wings and soaring clean over it while keeping a tight grip on Eren.   
"Levi, calm down," Eren breathed, clutching his clothes against him tightly. Levi merely growled in response and soared up higher, going above the tree tops quickly. The brunette felt his stomach lurch from the height, but he soon began to relax when Levi leaned down and nuzzled the crook of his neck. Eren tilted his head back, a soft sigh spilling past his lips. He felt a thick silence falling over them to the point it was almost suffocating, Eren looking off to the side.

"Lev-"  
"Don't."  
Eren flinched and fell silent once more, looking down at his lap. "Eren, I'll take good care of you now. I promise."  
"You always have taken good care of me," the brunette whispered, clearing his throat and turning his head to gaze at Levi. "Don't think you haven't."  
Levi glanced down at the boy in his arms for a moment before looking ahead, swooping down towards the ground and letting his feet touch his driveway. The raven swallowed thickly and headed to the door that Eren had grown accustomed to seeing, reaching out and twisting the knob.

"Thank you..."  
Eren looked up at Levi, perplexed, the man heading into the living room before making his way towards the stairs.   
"For what?" the brunette inquired, tilting his head back.   
"For accepting me," Levi stated quietly as he climbed the steps. Eren felt his pulse quicken, his voice catching in his throat and his eyes averting so he could look down the hall when they reached the top of the stairs. "I was so afraid you wouldn't..."  
"Why are you mumbling? Levi, don't be embarrassed."  
"Tch."

Levi gently shouldered past his bedroom door and made his way to the bed, setting Eren on the mattress with a soft sigh.   
"Are you hurt anywhere?"  
"Uhm...yeah."  
The raven-haired man frowned and crawled onto the bed, looming over Eren and gently cupping the boy's face between his hands.   
"Your face looks awful," he whispered, voice tight. "And your glasses...Eren, I'll kill him if you want. I swear, that-"  
"Levi, please," Eren stated quietly, meeting his steel eyes. "No killing the people I know."

Eren tensed when cold slender fingers grabbing his glasses and pulled them off, watching Levi tuck his wings away. The demon set the glasses on his nightstand before turning back to Eren, looping his arms around his bony waist to tug him closer.   
"Eren."  
"Y-yes, Levi?"  
"Can I...touch you?"  
Eren felt his breath hitch, his eyes widening as he looked up at Levi.   
"Y-you mean..."  
"Yeah," Levi murmured, averting his eyes. "I want to sexually touch you."

Levi's eyes moved back to meet Eren's, gazing at the brunette from behind his dusky bangs.   
"Forget that. I feel like...like this is my fault. I should have known he was hurting you. I could have...done something to stop him, I..."  
"Levi? L-Levi...!"  
Eren felt something inside him break the moment he saw the light catch the moisture on the raven's ebony lashes, his throat burning. He threw his arms around Levi's neck and embraced him tightly, his eyebrows tilted up and his lips parted. "Levi, please don't cry..."  
"I'm not crying...shitty brat."

Eren felt Levi slip a hand under his shirt and jacket and rest his palm on his spine, his fingers twitching as his face pressed into Eren's chest.   
"Let me hear your heartbeat," Levi whispered, his voice thick with emotion. "I want to know what I do to you. How I make you feel."  
"You make me feel warm," Eren responded, just as quiet. He propped his chin on Levi's head, the boy biting his lower lip slightly. "And happy."  
 _I never would have thought...I'd be with a jock. A loser like me. Yet here we are._   
"Don't say that."  
"S-say what?"  
"That you're a loser. You're not a loser, Eren. You're mine, and you're my world."

Eren could feel the heat creeping to his face, the boy sputtering.   
"I can't stop thinking about you," Levi admitted, lifting his face from Eren's chest to gaze into his eyes. "I'm always worried someone will...just take you away in a blink of an eye."  
"L-Levi, please don't think like that!"  
"I can't help it."  
Eren bit on his lower lip and moved his hands to cup Levi's face, gazing into his eyes.   
"Levi?"  
"Yes, baby?"

The brunette shuddered, wiggling slightly from the strange sensations shooting through him.   
"I...I want you...to kiss me whenever you want," Eren stated slowly, never moving his eyes away from the raven's. "We're dating now. So...so you should have that freedom. Don't be afraid to touch me. I'll tell you if I don't want you touching me."  
Levi's eyes seemed to widen slightly, his tail thumping against the bed roughly.   
"You're...giving me permission to have my freedom around you?"  
"Yes."

Levi leaned down and let his lips brush along Eren's, appearing to hesitate before connecting their lips fully. His fingers flexed along Eren's back before slowly traveling down his spine, moving around to his hipbone and gently grabbing his skin. Levi moved his lips against Eren's slowly, the boy partially stunned.   
_I've never seen such gentleness from him in a kiss before..._  
He leaned up and pressed his lips against Levi's more, gasping when a tongue gently rubbed his lower lip. Eren flushed a deep scarlet, parting his lips and bracing his hands on Levi's shoulder once the wet muscle slipped into his mouth.

Eren shyly poked his tongue against the tip of Levi's, listening to the raven chuckle before he slowly lowered the boy to lie on his back on the mattress. Levi hiked a hand under Eren's shirt and jacket, running his palm along his side and causing the brunette to shiver. Eren moaned softly when Levi swirled his tongue in his mouth, his breathing getting partially heavier and his hands snaking around the older male's neck. He gasped once the raven broke the kiss and moved his lips to his jaw, mouthing at the skin slowly. Eren whimpered and arched slightly, eyes shut tight and his face burning with heat.

"Eren," Levi breathed, trailing kisses and nips down to his neck. "Baby...you're so perfect."  
Eren whined quietly and tilted his head back, the trail of kisses to his collarbone burning his skin.   
"I-I'm not," he argued weakly, expelling a large breath from his lungs. "I h-have too many flaws."  
"Everyone has their flaws," Levi murmured, pulling away to lift up Eren's clothing to expose his belly. "But your flaws define you. It makes you Eren Jaeger. It makes you my beautiful, perfect boyfriend...my Eren."  
Eren had never blushed so hard in his entire life. Each kiss that trailed down lower and lower had him squirming, his pants tightening further once those warm lips brushed his waist.

"Levi," he gasped, hands shooting down to grab at his ebony locks of hair.   
"Do you want me to stop?" Levi breathed against his skin.   
"N-no...no, don't...stop..."  
"Are you sure?"  
Eren peeked open his eyes and looked down at the demon who was hovering over his crotch, tail lashing around in the air behind him, his wings extended and quivering.  
 _He's holding back for me..._  
"I'm sure," Eren whispered, watching his gray eyes flash a deep scarlet for a split second.

"Alright, baby," Levi cooed, leaning down and kissing the bulge of his jeans. Eren gasped and arched once more, lips parted wide and his eyebrows tilting up as waves of pleasure rolled through his body. He moaned softly when he felt Levi's tongue drag along his confinded erection, hands gently tugging at Levi's hair in response.   
"P-please don't tease," Eren whined. He heard a low chuckle vibrate through the room as fingers grabbed his jeans, tugging them down slowly. Levi removed the fabric and tossed them aside, fingers grabbing the waistband of his boxers.  Eren felt them get tugged down, the brunette forcing himself to keep his eyes open from the cold nip on his throbbing member. He looked back down at Levi, feeling the tips of his ears burning red as the raven stared at him, eyes dark with lust.

"You're so beautiful," Levi murmured, leaning forward and kissing the tip of Eren's erection. The brunette gasped and jolted slightly, a shamefully loud moan clawing from his throat when Levi dragged his tongue along the underside of his cock. Eren breathed heavier when lips wrapped around the head, Levi's heavenly tongue teasing the slit relentlessly.   
"O-oh God, Levi..."

Eren moaned louder when Levi began to move his head down, the brunette's back lifting off the bed as he felt his erection being enveloped in an overwhelming warmth. He clapped a hand over his mouth and gasped, hips rolling forward as Levi sucked around his swollen length. Eren felt heat pooling to his lower half, the sensation increasing when Levi moved his head up and back down.   
"N-nh, yes! L-Levi...!"  
He cried out when Levi grazed his teeth up his shaft, tongue dragging along the veins and reaching the slit once more. Eren grew louder when Levi sucked on just the head, a slender finger trailing up his shaft achingly slow. He spread out his legs and jolted, jaws slacked and allowing moans to vibrate from the back of his throat.   
_Teasing...ngh...no..  
_ Eren threw his head back when Levi lapped at the head of his cock before taking the flesh back into his mouth, moving all the way down until his nose was practically buried in the brunette's pubic hair, electing a loud moan from him. He could practically feel his erection slide down Levi's throat from how much he took in, making Eren's eyes widen and a sharp cry escape him. 

_How is he not choking? So good...oh my God..._  
Eren felt the coil in his stomach tighten quickly, his breaths getting higher in pitch and heavier, his body trembling all over. Moans spilled past his lips without his control, Levi's lips stroking his length, his tongue, the heat of his mouth all pushing him towards his climax. Eren tried to form words, but only noises of pleasure left him, words jumbling together. Levi snickered around his cock, the vibrations shooting down and causing the brunette to arch further. Eren's vision went hazy, his tongue thick and drool dampening his lips, sharp gasps escaping him.

He yanked at Levi's hair harshly, his hips gyrating and bucking, loud moans escaping him as Levi sucked long and hard.   
"Y-yeah! Oh shit! Levi, I'm gonna...! G-gonna...!"  
Eren cried out as the coil in the pit of his stomach snapped, body seizing up and his hands tugging at Levi's dusky locks as he reached his climax. He could feel his seed spill into Levi's mouth, gasping as the demon continued to suck and milk him to get every last drop. He twitched and jolted, going limp against the mattress when Levi pulled away from him.   
"Baby," Levi groaned, moving up and pressing feather-like kisses to the brunette's jaw. "You're a decent size for being 16..."

Eren flushed darkly while he panted and turned his head to the side, lightly pressing his lips against the raven's while propping himself up on his elbows.   
"L-Levi, don't you have an erection?"  
"Yeah, but don't worry about me," Levi crooned, bumping his nose against Eren's. "You were all that I was worried about."  
Eren's face was still feeling as if it were on fire, but he nuzzled his nose with Levi's back.   
"Okay," he whispered, a smile pulling at his lips. "Hey, Levi?"  
"Hmm. Yes?"  
"I really like you."

Eren watched Levi's lips twitch up, his eyes fluttering closed and a soft _'aha'_ escape him.   
"I 'really like you' too, brat. Don't forget that."  
Levi lifted a hand and ran his fingers through Eren's coffee brown locks, his smile tender, his eyes peeking open. "I'll get you some new glasses. Have you had those for more than a year?"  
"I-I've had them for longer than three, I think."  
"Yeah. I'll set up an appointment," Levi stated with a nod, rolling his shoulders back. "Now, get some rest. You've been through a lot."  
Eren nodded and settled back against his pillow, looking up at Levi, his eyelids heavy.   
"Lay with me?"

Levi leaned down and pressed his forehead against Eren's, his steel eyes shimmering.   
"Of course."  
The raven-haired man moved over and slipped under the covers, yanking it over them both and tugging Eren close to his chest. The boy flushed, feeling the heat radiating from Levi's crotch.   
"Are you sure you don't want me to do anything?"  
"I said we'd take it slow. I don't want you getting ahead of yourself and choking on my dick."  
"I-I wouldn't choke!"

The raven chuckled, shaking his head and hugging Eren's head against his shoulder.   
"Sure you wouldn't. Go to sleep, brat."  
"Yes, Captain."  
Eren curled against Levi and exhaled shakily, closing his eyes and allowing the dark world to soothe him.   
_Levi...please don't be irrational. I know you're angry at Grisha, but...think things through._   
He slowly nodded off, only one thing in his head echoing through.   
_'No promises.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fi nALLY EREN GOT HIS FIRST BLOW JOB  
> GOD  
> I'm not sorry.   
> I'm sorry about the late update, though! Horrible timing for the computer to destroy my fanfic chapter-   
> I will update as soon as I can, though! With my crappy iPod and will-power, I can get you a longer chapter out soon.   
> yeah, sorry for how short it is-   
> I love you guys!  
> As always, if you find any mistakes, please tell me! I appreciate it a lot!  
> Until next time  
> e v e


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uGH  
> I missed you guys. Did you miss me? (probably not, lol)  
> Computer is good to go, I finally got my hands on it. Woohoo!  
> Such a late uPDATE UGH  
> I FEEL SO BAD  
> ene  
> Here's a longer chapter for you bbys. There's gore, and sexual harassment. Please skip over that stuff if it makes you uncomfortable.  
> Anyways, enough of me talking. Proceed~

 

While Levi enjoyed the night, he enjoyed the sight before him even more.  
He gazed down at the teenager curled into his side, his hands pressed into his chest and lightly gripping his shirt. Levi smiled slightly, reaching a hand down and using the back to brush some of Eren's hair away from his closed eyes.  
_I want to kill that man,_ he thought bitterly, eyes narrowing. _How dare he touch Eren? What kind of sick bastard does that?  
_ The raven-haired man held back a sigh, threading his fingers through Eren's hair as gently as he could muster.  
  
"You need to take a shower in the morning," he mused quietly to himself, slowly sitting up. Levi grabbed Eren's boxers and tugging them up the teen's slender legs, even more amused by the fact that he didn't wake up from the actions. He slowly slipped to the edge of the bed, shoes pressing against the wooden floor. Levi got to his feet and glanced over his shoulder at the sleeping brunette, his small smile growing just a bit.  
_Ah...he's so precious to me. Who knew I could have fallen so deep?  
_ Levi shook his head and faced forwards once more, quietly creeping to the window. He grabbed the edge and tugged the glass up, slipping outside and plummeting towards the ground. Levi landed on his feet soundlessly, dusting off his shoulders before spreading out his wings and giving them a strong flap.  
_Now to find that fucking prick.  
  
_ Levi was never one for vengeance, but Eren's father was so tainted that he wanted nothing more than to sink his fangs into his throat and rip him apart, joined by a symphony of the man's screams. He hummed to himself and swooped over the treetops, eyes scanning the area and the raven drinking in his surroundings. Levi soon came across the house he was looking for, his wings tucking in and his body dropping like a rock. At the last second his wings snapped out, the wind rushing and catching under them, causing his fall to slow. The demon let his feet touch the ground, watching the back of the house from behind the fence with beady eyes.  
_He must have gone back inside. Stupid fucking asshole. I'll show him what happens when you mess with Eren.  
  
_ He took a few steps forward and grabbed the metal fence, leaning against with a glare at the back door of the home.  
_I'll slaughter that sick son-of-a-bitch.  
_ Levi felt the metal wire bend under his grip, his arms trembling.  
_Hearing Eren's screams...  
_ The raven shut his eyes tightly and released a shaky breath, his eyebrows furrowing together and his forehead creased.  
  
Levi opened his eyes and hoisted himself up, climbing over the fence that was much taller than he was. He swung himself over it when he was at the top, hopping off and landing on the grass in a crouch.  
_This is better. This man needs to die. He could come after Eren again.  
_ He made his way across the yard silently, soon reaching the door and tugging it open. He then grabbed the screen door, quietly sliding it to the side and slipping into the house. Levi peered down the hall, his breath hitching as an all-too-familiar scent hit him. He crept through the laundry room and snuck down the dimly lit hall, the hair on the back of his neck beginning to stand up.  
  
The raven-haired man passed Eren's bedroom, another strong and familiar scent reaching him.  
_No, that's impossible...  
_ Levi soon reached the end of the hallway, freezing where he stood as he listened to the T.V. He craned his neck to peer around the corner, his eyes widening and his lips parting.  
"Fuck..."  
  
Levi stepped around the corner and felt his breath catch in his throat, eyes taking in the blood painting the walls. The thick crimson liquid dripped down the porcelain walls, glittering faintly. The light of the T.V. helped him see better, his eyes slowly trailing down to the lifeless body on the floor.  
_Shit. What the fuck?  
_ Levi crept towards the body, his teeth gritting as he drank in the sight. The man's stomach was ripped apart, his guts spilled over and onto the floor. The skin and muscles appeared to be pulled back neatly, his ribcage shattered and the bones sticking in random places of his body. There was a large gash in his throat, blood slowly dripping down, the male in a pool of his own blood. A pair of glasses sat upon his nose, but his eyes were gone, blood leaking from the gaps. Levi's eyes widened further from the lack of a jaw, the raven staggering back and feeling his voice fade away.  
  
_What the hell happened?_ he thought, his eyes narrowing. _This is bad. This isn't natural. Someone...someone did this. Who?  
_ Levi's head jerked to the side, his lips parting to release a sound, but the air was ripped from his lungs as something slammed into his stomach. He flew backwards, his back hitting the wall and the wall cracking from the impact. Levi wheezed, his chest heaving as he fought to catch his breath. He regained his balance and lifted his head, looking in front of himself.  
_No. No, no, no...  
_  
"Long time no see, Levi."  
Levi glared at the tall man in front of him, his breathing getting heavier and his stomach burning.  
"Erwin," he bit out, fingers curling into fists, nails nipping at his palms. "What the fuck are you doing here?"  
Levi took in the sight before him, a sinking feeling resonating in his gut. The tall blonde was standing up tall, his chin lifted and his sapphire eyes not once leaving the raven. Large goat-like horns curled back and curved up from the upper part of his forehead, bony wings extending out from his back and a thick tail twitching behind him. He wore a gray suit, a red tie around his neck and not a single drop of blood on his body.  
  
"Why did you kill this man?" Levi demanded, feeling himself getting louder with each word that left his lips. "You fucking slaughtered him."  
"Why should I let you get all the power from Grisha?" Erwin inquired, eyebrows tilting up.  
"I'll fucking beat that innocent ass look from your face!"  
_He was **mine.** All mine.  
_Levi felt his gut burning even more, the raven baring his fangs and releasing a loud hiss. "I'll ask you one more time: what the actual _fuck_ are you doing here?"  
"You mean you forgot?"  
Levi tensed as Erwin took a step closer to him, the blonde tilting his head to the side. "You did, didn't you? Is it because you found your...'mate'?"  
  
The raven-haired man narrowed his eyes into mere slits, watching Erwin get closer to him.  
"Who was it again? Eren?"  
"Don't say his name," Levi growled.  
"Does that irk you?"  
Erwin moved until he was directly in front of Levi, looming over the raven with an unreadable expression. "Eren Jaeger, a fairly intelligent boy. He has no special talents..."  
"Shut the _fuck_ up. Eren has many talents."  
"Like what?"  
Erwin's lips twitched, Levi growling loudly.  
"He's good at art. And he's a good runner. He--"  
"Is he a good runner from running away from you?"  
  
The raven-haired man snarled and swung a fist, knuckles slamming into Erwin's gut with all of the power and force he could muster. He watched Erwin fly back from the impact, Levi's wings snapping open and the raven charging towards the demon.  
_"I'll rip you apart!"  
_ Levi delivered a quick jab to Erwin's side, quickly ducking down from a punch directed to his face. He countered with an elbow, gritting his teeth when Erwin took a step to the side and avoided the blow. Levi jerked back when Erwin moved to grab him, barely dodging the man's hands. He swung his leg up and felt it slam into Erwin's side, sending the blonde to crash into the bloody couch. Levi swung another punch when Erwin got to his feet, feeling his knuckles dig into the demon's side. He gasped as Erwin lunged forward, the raven feeling pain shoot all through his body as an impact slammed into his gut. Levi snarled as he was forced through the wall of the home, chunks of it falling around him. He was pushed further, feeling the cool air of the night kiss his skin.  
   
Levi struggled and gave a powerful flap of his wings, launching himself up and away from Erwin.  
"Why are you here?!" he snapped, watching the blonde unfold his own wings and fly up.  
"I want you to come back to Hell, Levi."  
"Only in your dreams."  
The raven glared at Erwin, his wings flapping so he could hover in the air.  
"I was afraid it would come down to that," Erwin sighed, his sapphire eyes shimmering. He locked his eyes onto Levi's, his lips twitching. "Don't you think you should check on someone, Levi?"  
  
Levi's eyes widened, his heart nearly stopping from those words.  
_Eren.  
_ The raven-haired man whipped around and gave a powerful flap of his wings, soaring through the air and dipping down to the ground.  
_Eren...no, no. I'll get there and he'll be fine.  
_ Levi let his feet touch the ground, breaking into a run along the street the instant he caught his balance. He ran as fast he could go, reaching his home in a matter of a few seconds.  
_I'll see him in the bed fast asleep. He's there, he has to be...  
_ Levi leaped up to the window and slipped into his bedroom, eyes landing on the bed.  
"N...no..."  
He sank to his knees, eyes wide and his lips parted, his heart stopping.  
_Eren.  
  
_ There was a hole ripped into the bed, his sheets torn to shreds and blood staining the wall, the scent overpowering. The room was a total wreck, the pillows ripped apart and chunks of it in the middle of the room. Levi's senses went out of control, the raven not focusing, not paying attention to anything anymore.  
_Where...where is he...?  
_ His hands formed fists and his teeth grinded together roughly, his gut boiling. Levi slowly got to his feet and turned back to the window, his breathing heavy and uneven.  
_**"** Erwin!"  
_The raven shot back out the window, wings snapping open and giving a strong flap.  
_I'll tear out that bastard's spine with my own hands! I'll fucking **kill him!  
**_ Levi spotted the blonde man right where he had left him in the air, releasing a loud snarl as he launched himself at the demon. Erwin easily avoided Levi, moving to the side at the last second.  
  
"Now then...if you wish for Eren to be safe," Erwin stated, glancing over his shoulder at Levi. "Then I suggest you come back with me to Hell."  
"Shut the fuck up!" Levi hollered, drawing his fist back and lunging at Erwin. "I'll fucking destroy you!"  
Erwin reached up and grabbed Levi's clenched fist, gazing into the raven's eyes. Levi's arm trembled as he struggled to break free of Erwin's hold.  
"You can't kill the King of Hell, now, can you? You're still not strong enough, Levi."  
  
Levi felt hot and sticky tears fall off his lashes and roll down his cheeks, his eyes wide and his chest heaving with each breath.  
"You're too weak. There's no way you can save Eren: you don't even know where he is."  
The raven grit his teeth together tightly, swinging his other fist. Erwin grabbed that one as well, leaning in closer. "Come back with me. Marry me, Levi."  
"Go fuck yourself. Eren's my mate, not you. You ruined that chance long ago."  
Erwin looked to the side, eyebrows tilting up and his lips curling down.  
"Tsk tsk...I wonder how Eren is doing."  
_He's...he's fucking with me...how did he have the time to grab Eren? None of this makes sense.  
_ "What kind of person doesn't help their mate?"  
  
_Shut up...no...no, Eren is fine. I can feel it. Erwin didn't touch him.  
_ "Ah...but someone else did."  
Levi's head snapped up, his pupils shrinking from those words.  
_He can read my mind._  
"What are you talking about?" Levi demanded, not pleased with how his voice shook. "Who touched him?"  
Erwin looked back over at the raven, tongue clicking.  
"I think even you know that answer, Levi."  
"Where is he?! Tell me, dammit!"  
  
"Maybe you should follow his sent."  
"I...I couldn't."  
_The blood...that wasn't his! Then...what?  
_ Levi's eyes widened further as he looked at Erwin, feeling his blood boiling.  
"You! That was his father's blood!"  
_He fucking used the blood to mask Eren's scent from me!  
_ Erwin's lips twitched up into a smirk, his grip on Levi's fists tightening.  
"Exactly. Now, Levi, let's make a deal, shall we? If you come back with me to Hell, I'll lead you to Eren right now."  
Levi felt his heart leap to his throat, his mouth going dry.  
_This is my only chance. Eren could be in trouble. No...by the sounds of it, he **is** in trouble.  
  
_"Do you swear you'll take me to him?" Levi asked, his voice quiet.  
"Yes."  
The raven-haired man closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, his pulse racing and his blood roaring in his ears. Levi's lips parted, a soft breath escaping him.  
_Eren...Eren, I'm sorry you got swept into this. This is my entire fault. I'll fix everything.  
_ Levi opened his eyes and met Erwin's sapphire orbs, his voice breaking as he spoke.  
"Deal."  
  
Erwin smirked, his wings giving a strong flap.  
"Listen closely, Levi."  
The raven strained his ears as he did as he was told, closing his eyes and twitching. Then there was a sound that rubbed him the wrong way, a noise that made his blood turn to ice. A scream. A scream of his name.  
_"Levi!"_  
_Oh my God..._  
"Eren," he breathed.

~~~  
  
_Eren's POV  
  
_ "You need to take a shower in the morning."  
Eren kept his eyes closed as he felt Levi pull away, feeling his lover tug his boxers up his legs. He then listened closely and herd the window open up, his breath hitching. He waited a few heartbeats, listening to the beat of wings and feeling his body lock up.  
_No...he's going to kill Grisha!  
_ Eren's eyes snapped open, the brunette jerking upright in bed. He quickly yanked the blanket off of himself and swung his legs over the side of the bed, getting to his feet and running to the foot of the bed. Eren grabbed his jeans and quickly slipped into them, tugging them up so the material could hug his hips. He yanked up the zipped before scrambling towards the door, yanking it open and running down the stairs.  
_I have to stop him!  
  
_ Eren quickly made his way to the front door, fumbling with the handle and releasing a cry.  
_Locked! Levi locked it! There's no lock on this side of the door...oh no.  
_ The brunette spun back around and raced up the stairs, his heart racing within his chest as he ran back to Levi's bedroom.  
_The...the window.  
_ Eren crept over to the open window and poked his head out, his gut twisting as he looked down at the blackened ground.   
"It's so dark," he breathed, peering down. Eren swallowed thickly and slowly slung a leg out of the window, half of him in the house and the other half out the window.  
_I can do this.  
_ He looked around for something to grab then looked back down, biting his lower lip.  
_It's not that far of a drop,_ he observed. _If I land correctly, I could get away without injuring myself.  
  
_ Eren took in a deep breath and tugged his other leg over, sitting on the windowsill precariously.  
_One...two...three!  
_ He jumped, holding back a cry of the panic that washed over him. Eren leaned towards the ground, feeling his shoulder connect with the grass, but he rolled forward. The brunette exhaled heavily when he was in a crouching position, his eyes fluttering closed.  
_I'm okay. I did it...  
_  
Eren slowly stood up and dusted himself off before breaking into a run, heading onto the sidewalk. He ran as fast his legs would move, only now realizing he forgot his shoes.  
_Tch, I don't need my shoes! I just have to stop Levi.  
_ He ran down the broken and uneven sidewalk, his teeth grit and his eyes wide, his breathing heavy.  
_He can't kill Grisha. Abusive or not, that's my father.  
_ "Eren?"  
Eren lifted his head and looked to the side, seeing a silver truck slowly driving beside him, the headlights making him squint.  
_You've got to be shitting me!  
  
_ "H-hey, Jean!"  
"What the hell are you doing?" Jean questioned, Eren looking ahead once more and continuing to run.  
"Uhm...nothing! Just trying to get to my place."  
"Need a ride?"  
Eren's heart skipped a beat.  
_Yes! Jean can get me there faster. Knowing Levi, he'll take his sweet time with Grisha, giving_ **me** more time.  
"Sure! Thanks, Jean," Eren wheezed, coming to a halt and making his way over to the teen's car.

"No problem. Hop on in."  
The brunette moved to the passenger side, grabbing the handle and pulling the door open. Eren slipped inside the truck and shut the door behind him, grabbing the seatbelt and tugging on it.  
"Why are _you_ out so late?" Eren questioned as he buckled up, lifting his head and gazing at Jean.  
"I got back from Marco's place. We watched a movie then I hung around there until I decided to go home before my mom flipped shit."  
"Ah."  
  
Jean hummed, coming to a stop and looking both ways before turning right.  
"Uhm, my house is to the left...--"  
"I know. I just need to stop by my home to drop off some stuff. You don't mind, right?"  
_Fuck.  
_ "N-no, no. Not at all..."  
Eren turned and looked out the window, biting his lower lip.  
_Fuck, fuck! No! I won't have enough time to get to Levi!  
_ "Say, Eren?"  
"Hn?"  
  
Eren turned to glance at Jean, his head tilting to the side as Jean kept his eyes on the road, fingers gripping the wheel tightly.  
"Do you even like me?" the teen asked, voice quiet. Eren shifted in his seat, reaching a hand up to tuck a lock of hair behind his ear.  
"I-I..."  
The brunette tensed as Jean pulled to the side of the road and shut off his car, turning in his seat to face him.  
"Or are you into that jock?"  
_Oh no, not this...  
_  
Eren swallowed hard and adjusted his cracked glasses, his breath hitching.  
"J-Jean, please. I need to get home."  
"We're not moving until you cough up something else besides that."  
Eren gasped as hands grabbed his wrists, his wide teal eyes locking onto Jean's.  
_It's so dark...it's so hard to see._  
"Eren, please just tell me."  
  
"I'm sorry," he whispered, watching Jean's expression shatter in front of him. "I don't like you like that. I'm dating Levi."  
There was a thick silence that settled over the two, something Eren did not welcome at all.  
"So...you two _are_ dating? When did this happen?"  
"Today," Eren confirmed, his voice small. "He asked me out today."  
"And you said yes?" Jean asked, sounding rather dejected.  
"Y...yeah."  
  
Eren felt Jean's grip tighten further, his body jolting and a squeak leaving the boy as nails dug into his sensitive skin.  
"J-Jean, that hurts! P-please let go...!"  
"No."  
The brunette's eyes widened, feeling himself shrink away as Jean leaned forward and loomed over him. "It hasn't even been a day. You can change your mind."  
"Jean, I don't think you understan--"  
"No, _you_ don't understand, asshole!"  
  
Eren instantly fell silent, watching Jean through the darkness as the teenager lifted his head.  
"You don't understand at all, Eren."  
"I...I'm sorry, Jean. I just--"  
He cried out as he was yanked forward, his seatbelt jerking against his chest and keeping him in place.  
"What the hell was that for?!"  
  
"Just shut up and keep silent."  
Eren felt Jean move a hand away from one of his wrists and heard a click, realizing he unclipped his seatbelt. He then heard another click, realizing it was his own seatbelt that Jean undid, also.  
"J-Jean, what are you doing?"  
There was no response, only another tug that jerked him forward. Eren yelped, toppling over and his head landing in Jean's lap.  
"I said keep quiet."  
The brunette suddenly felt a wave of panic wash over him as a hand fisted in his hair, the fingers gripping the locks by the roots. Eren cried out louder when there was a harsh tug, his head being forcefully lifted up.  
  
_Oh my God, no. No, please. Don't do what I think he's going to do...  
_ Eren could barely see from how dark it was, feeling a hand grab his hip and lift him up.  
"Jean, stop!"  
He was sitting upright, trying his best to kick and claw his way out of Jean's grasp. Eren was shoved down, his head slamming against the door and his vision swimming as pain erupted from the back of his head that shot down his spine. He grit his teeth and peeked open his eyes, his breath hitching and his voice catching in his throat.  
_Scream...scream, Eren, scream!!  
  
_ Eren kicked his legs, finally releasing a shout as his foot connected with Jean's gut.  
"Stop it!" he screamed, feeling a hand slam over his mouth. Eren's eyes filled with tears, his body burning and writhing, the brunette feeling Jean use his knees to press at the inside of his thighs. The teen had pinned Eren's legs down by sitting on them, his free hand grabbing a wrist and pinning it above the brunette's head.  
_Stop, stop! This isn't happening...Jean isn't doing this.  
_  
Eren tossed his head from side to side, desperately trying to get his mouth free so his screams would be clearer. He felt Jean's grip on his wrist tighten, a sharp cry ripping from Eren's throat.  
_Levi...Levi! Where is he?! Why isn't he reading my mind?!  
_ Eren balled his free hand into a fist and swung as hard as he could muster, knuckles slamming into Jean's jaw. He then grabbed Jean's wrist and ripped his hand away from his mouth, inhaling deeply before screaming one word as loud as he could, his voice breaking and utter terror taking control of his senses.  
_"Levi!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel so baaaddddddd.  
> Errreeeennnnn *cries*  
> Thank you all for commenting. I love your reactions! They really get me pumped up xD  
> Hopefully I can hop back on schedule now! Meaning I shall try to float my way back into updating every other day. <3  
> As always, if you find any mistakes, please tell me! I really appreciate it!  
> Until next time  
> e v e


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wuuAAHHH HI GUYSSS  
> NGH  
> <3  
> IM S ORRY I WAS GONE FOR SO LONG, I LUV U ALL I SWEAR  
> (I have a job now, lol. what is life)  
> This chapter has rape, just warning you all if it makes you uncomfortable. It's kinda necessary to the plot. I'm sorry. ;;  
> Please skip it if you begin to grow uncomfortable or anything else.   
> (I cringed and screeched while writing this chapter. It was uncomfortable for ME)  
> Anyways, this chapter might be a bit confusing. I promise it will make more sense later.   
> Proceed~

_This isn't happening. This can't be real..._  
Eren had never felt such strength from Jean until the very moment he would have never dreamt up.   
The moment that was happening right now.   
Eren's face was crushed against the car door by a large hand, his chest heaving as the brunette struggled to take in large breaths. His head swam as Jean would grab his hair and yank his head back, only to slam his face against the window of the car vigorously. His throat was raw from the screams he forced out, but he found it hurt too much to scream anymore. Tears streaked Eren's face, his cheeks red, his eyes swollen and puffy. He felt sharp pains shooting through his legs, already knowing Jean was using his knees to press into his calves.   
_I can't. I'm not strong enough. I'm too weak..._

Eren cried out as his face was slammed into the window of the truck again, feeling a thick and warm liquid trickling down from his nostril to his lips. He wheezed, his glasses broken beyond repair, the lens shattered and the metal bent at sharp angles.   
_Where's Levi...?_  
"Levi," Eren tried to call, but his voice was a mere whisper. Confusion washed over him as he felt another pair of hands grab his arms and yank them back, constricting the teen from moving at all.   
_What...what? But...he's already grabbing my head? Maybe...I have too much damage...too my brain..._  
Eren released a choked, panicked noise as felt his pants get yanked down, body jerking and twitching as he attempted to break free.

"Let go," he wheezed, hearing a loud growl next to his ear. Eren's eyes widened at the noise, his blood covered lips parting slightly.   
"You're mine, Eren."  
 _No. I'm not yours._   
"Levi has another thing coming if he thinks he can whisk you away like that."  
Eren grit his teeth and tensed, the hand in his hair slowly trailing down the nape of his neck and causing him to shiver violently. "You're a fucking bitch, Eren."  
Eren yelped as nails sank into the back of his neck, Jean tugging at his skin and causing more pained noises to leave the brunette. He felt warm breath on the shell of his ear again, his heart nearly stopping.   
"And you're my bitch now."

"No..."  
"Oh, but you are. I can smell him on you...it sickens me," Jean breathed into Eren's ear, the teen choking on a broken sob.   
"N...no! I'm not yours!" Eren managed to cry, voice cracking and strained. "I'll never be yours! I-I...I love Levi!"  
"Tch."  
The brunette thrashed around, in a rather uncomfortable position considering he was half on the driver's seat with Jean's crotch pressed against his rump. Eren held back a gasp as Jean gripped his wrists even tighter, biting down on his tongue to hold back cries. Tears fell off of his ebony lashes and onto his olive skin, his eyes mere slits and his eyebrows tilting up.

"I'm afraid Levi is a little too late, Eren. Where is your dashing Prince now?"  
Eren felt something sticky wrap around his arms, grimacing once he felt slime ooze on his skin.   
_What the hell is he doing?_  
He wiggled his arms, only to find they wouldn't budge even in the slightest, much to his horror. Eren's breath sped up, his pulse beginning to race and his blood boiling as he felt something digging into the skin on his arms.  
"J-Jean...Jean! Stop!"  
"Jean?"

Eren's breath caught in his throat, feeling Jean's lips curve up against his ear.   
"Ah...Jean is a rather pitiful name, don't you think?"  
 _What?_  
"Th-that's your name," Eren squeaked, the boy beginning to tremble. "Y-you're Jean."  
"Hah. This is why I chose you out of every other pitiful human being. You're too precious for your own good."  
 _What is he talking about?_ Eren thought in a blind panic, his world black from the lack of light.   
"I can tell you're confused," Jean mused, Eren struggling once his attacker grabbed the hem of his boxers. "You think I'm crazy, Eren?"  
"I-I..."  
Eren felt cold air rush to his lower half, his heart leaping to his throat and his eyes as wide as saucers. "Yes."

"Good. It's better you see it that way, darling."  
 _Don't call me that..._  
"You don't know what you are."  
Eren grinded his teeth together, his tears flowing without his control. "You're special. Too bad Levi ruined it for you, yeah? He's not what you think."  
"Shut up!" Eren screamed, desperately trying to break free of his sticky and revolting bonds. "Stop talking shit, you bastard!"  
The brunette's jaws snapped shut when he felt heat pulse near his entrance, his blood running cold.   
_No. No, he's really going to do it. He's insane..._  
Eren felt the head of Jean's cock roll against his rump, his chest heaving with each breath.   
"I do enjoy hearing your cries, but I'm afraid that won't do anymore."

Eren yelped as something was shoved into his mouth before wrapping around his cheeks to the back of his head, his tongue pressing forward and rubbing against cloth.   
_A gag?_  
There was a few heartbeats of silence before he felt pain explode through his body, feeling Jean's hips pressing against his backside. Eren screamed out around the gag, shaking violently from the waves of piercing pain washing over him. More tears collected at his eyes, the sudden and rapid thrusts of his once trusted friend enough to make him gag. Muffled cries tore from the back of his sore throat, each swift movement of Jean causing even more pain for the brunette.

_Levi..._

~~~  
  
 _"I'll fucking kill you! Let me go, dammit!"_  
Levi thrashed and kicked, loud snarls leaving him, his wings beating rapidly. Arms hooked under his own, the demon being held tightly against Erwin's chest.   
"Do you hear that, Levi?" the blonde inquired breathlessly, tightening his hold on the raven-haired man and letting his lips touch Levi's ear. "Do you hear Eren screaming?"  
 _Stop taunting me,_ the raven yelled in his head.   
"Does it bother you that you can't do anything to help Eren? That he's in pain? That he's being violated?"  
"You're a sadistic bastard," Levi growled, jerking slightly. "Let me go. I'll rip you apart!"  
"You're not doing a very good job on that."

Levi sucked in a deep breath and roared out, his body bursting into brilliant red and orange flames that lashed out at his captor. Erwin jumped slightly, Levi's eyes widening and the flames dying out.  
 _Now's my chance._  
Levi drew his knee forward before snapping his leg back, feeling his foot slam into Erwin's crotch. The second those arms were off him he took off like a bullet, soaring through the sky, wings cutting through the air.

Levi drew his wings in and plummeted down to the ground, extending his legs out and feeling his feet slam onto the asphalt of the road. He broke into a run, desperately focusing his energy onto the one person he wanted to find.   
_Thoughts...what the hell? I can't hear Eren's thoughts._   
Levi forced his legs to move faster, but the raven-haired man skidded to a halt once the screams of his lover suddenly began to fade away. He whipped around and stood in place, his chest heaving with his large breaths. Laughter echoed through his head, Levi's eyes wild, his pupils mere pinpoints.   
"No...stop fucking with me!" he hollered, hating the way his voice shook. "We had a deal! Let me get him!"

Levi watched the world in front of him slowly start to melt to black, his eyes darting around as he took a step back.   
"No...let me see him..."  
The demon grit his teeth, eyes burning as he balled his hands into fists. "Let me see my baby..."  
Levi closed his eyes tightly when he felt the moisture collecting at his lashes, the raven-haired man quivering.   
"I'll fucking go to Hell with you. Just let me save him," he whispered, voice breaking at the end of his sentence. "I'll do what you want. Stop fucking with me. We had a deal!"  
 _I have to protect Eren at all costs. It's not right that Erwin has this power. The power to slowly pull me back into Hell when he already banished me._

Levi peeked open his eyes, a heavy sigh expelled from his lungs when he saw that the creeping darkness was gone. He held his breath and grew still, straining to listen past the whistling wind and the shivering of the leaves. He swallowed thickly and slowly unfurled his fingers from his palms, his mind racing and his thoughts scrambled.   
_There._   
Levi tensed as he heard a scream of agony, the noise dulled, but still echoing throughout the neighborhood.   
_Why hasn't anyone helped? Can't they hear?_

The raven-haired man ran off in the direction of the cries, his eyes narrowing to mere slits and his stomach burning like a pit of fire.   
_You're dead, demon._   
Levi took the street on the left, his chest so tight it was almost painful as he heard another cry sting his ears.   
"Eren," he breathed, his eyes spotting a truck hidden in the darkness of the night. "Eren."  
Levi scrambled over to the back of the truck and crouched down, making sure to hold his breath and listen.

"Too bad Levi isn't here, yeah? You'd like for him to be here right now. Do you wish it was Levi doing this instead of me? You disgusting slut."  
"M-mhph!"  
Levi bristled, his eyes widening and his hands balling into fists. His nails bit into his palms, his lips curling back for a snarl and his eyes beginning to glow a deep shade of red.   
_No one touches my mate._   
Levi crept around the vehicle to the driver's side, lightly pressing his back against the door and grimacing as more muffled cries escaped his lover. Throwing all caution to the side the demon stood up and whipped around before he grabbed the door handle, face shadowed over as he yanked. The door was ripped off, Levi tossing it behind him as if it offended him in some way. The door to the truck landed behind him with a solid thud, Levi lunging forward into the vehicle. The raven-haired man wrapped an arm around Jean's throat, a loud growl leaving him, his fangs slowly growing in size the more he let his rage burn.

"You're touching...my mate," he breathed heavily, his eyes large. Levi hissed and yanked back, but his eyes grew as wide as saucers as Jean remained in place. His now bloodshot eyes trailed down to Eren's arms, his breath hitching.   
"Levi," Jean muttered, hands lifting up and away from Eren's hips. "I knew you would show up."  
 _No way._   
Large black tendrils were wrapped around Eren's arms tightly, large spikes digging into the brunette's sensitive flesh. They pulsed and throbbed, twitching and tightening around the appendages.   
_This isn't happening._

"Tell me why you're feeding on my mate," Levi murmured, his voice holding little to no emotion, wide eyes locked on the tentacles.   
"Is it not obvious?" Jean laughed, the tone of his voice shifting deeper and more scratchy. "He was so innocent. So pure. Until you stained his precious body."  
Levi grit his teeth and tightened the headlock, his breathing heavy. "So I thought...I have to purify him, right? I have to...be him."  
 _A mimicker. Jean was a demon this whole fucking time?_

Levi swallowed thickly, the raven shivering.   
_No. Oh, fuck, no. That's not it. This mimicker must have fed on Jean and...and he wanted to get to Eren. Why? Why does he want to mimic Eren? How can he purify my baby by being him?_  
"I grow bored of you already, Levi," Jean crooned, a large grin splitting across his face. "Demon's of all sorts are after Eren. You can't protect him. It's too late; he's mine now."  
Levi felt as if someone had shoved a sword through his chest and heart, his breathing stopping and his body tense.   
"Now then...let me get rid of you, and then I can finish what I started."

Levi hollered out as something sharp ripped through his stomach, blood spurting past his lips and a gag escaping the raven-haired man. He heard the demon cackle, the tendrils twisting in his gut and wiggling, causing another choked noise to leave Levi.   
"What a shame; the boy had so much potential to be the next ruler. Too bad you trained him. I'll be taking over."  
"N...no..."  
Levi clenched his teeth together, his hands shaking as he moved them down to grab the tentacles. "That boy is _mine._ He's mine t-to...to care for..."

Levi yanked back and pulled himself off and stumbled out of the truck on the road, holding back any pained noises that wanted to leave him.   
"Erwin isn't taking him from me," Levi wheezed, pressing a hand against the large wound in his stomach. His eyes narrowed to mere slits, his eyebrows knitting together. "I won't let him transform Eren into a demon!"  
The raven-haired man leaped forward and whipped his tail out, the finger-like spines on it raking along Jean's back and ripping open his shirt, shredding his skin. Jean screeched and yanked back, the tentacles releasing Eren and the mimicker falling backwards. Levi pounced on the demon when it tumbled out of the vehicle, using his claws to dig into its stomach and slowly rip it open. Levi's vision grew hazy, the scent of blood making his mind race, the screeches of the demon only making him stretch out the skin slower.

_How dare it...how **dare**..._  
Levi roared loudly and ducked down, parting his jaws and snapping his teeth down on the demon's insides.   
_No one touches Eren. No one is making my baby a demon._   
The raven-haired man grabbed one of the demon's ribs and snapped the bone back, his stomach burning and his vision completely blurred at this point. Levi froze when he heard a gentle call of his name, his lips parting to release the intestine of the demon. He lifted his head and sat up, seeing Eren rolling over onto his back weakly.   
"Eren," he breathed.

Levi leaped up and soundlessly landed on the small step that was meant to help people get into the truck, slipping inside the vehicle and crawling over to his lover.   
"Oh, fuck..."  
The demon hovered over Eren and gently cupped the brunette's face between his hands, his eyes filtering back to their usual cloudy color. He looked at Eren from behind his bangs, his breathing speeding up. He reached up and behind Eren's head, undoing the gag and tugging the cloth away from Eren's mouth, tossing it aside."E...Eren? Eren, answer me."  
"L-L...evi...what's g-going...on?"  
"Don't worry about that. I'll explain everything when you're better, okay? Everything will make sense when you can think straight."  
 _I'll explain that demon to him. That it wasn't really his friend. I'll tell him the truth. I'll stop lying now. It only made him get hurt..._  
Levi swallowed a lump past his throat as he watched Eren blink slowly, the teen's head lolling to the side. "I'm so sorry...Eren, I'll help you."  
Levi was still feeling an overwhelming amount of rage, but he leaned back and looked at the floor of the truck. Levi grabbed an article of clothing and dug through Eren's pants pocket, finding a small white device. He tried to unlocked it with shaky and bloody hands, but opted to hitting the emergency call button after a few fails.

Levi quickly dialed a number before lifting the phone and pressing it to an ear, his eyes remaining on Eren as he used his free hand to gently cup the brunette's cheek.   
_"Hello?"_  
"Hey," Levi stated quietly, his voice cracking. He sucked in a deep breath and closed his eyes, his eyebrow twitching. "I need your help."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gueh, poor Eren  
> ;;  
> I'm srry you had to go through that. *cries*  
> aNYWAYS  
> Things will be explained later, I swEAR  
> In the mean time, please tell me if there are any mistakes! I appreciate it!  
> I love you all <3  
> Until next time.   
> e v e


	13. Tragic Departure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI GUYYYSS  
> I suggest listening to really gentle/instrumental music while reading this  
> Emotions may kick you in the face.  
> I hate this chapter so much tho ;; 
> 
>  
> 
> It's sad. 
> 
>  
> 
> Proceed~

_"Stay awake...stay with me. You can't sleep, Eren. Wake up!"_

Eren slowly opened his eyes, wincing from the bright light boring down on him and filtering into his vision.  
"Levi...Levi! He's awake!"  
He moaned and turned his head to the side, hearing rapid footsteps rushing over to him. Eren gasped when cold fingers gently touched his arm, looking to his right and his vision blurry.  
"Eren. Eren, can you hear me?"  
Eren blinked a few times, the voice echoed and muffled.  
"Wh...what?"  
"Can you hear me?"  
The brunette's vision finally came into place, his teal eyes meeting wide, cloudy ones. Dusky hair was in front of the man's face, Eren's breath hitching.  
_Where am I? Who...who is he?_

"Thank God," the man breathed, flopping down in a chair next to the young teenager. "Are you okay?"  
Eren looked at the raven with wide eyes, his thoughts racing and bouncing all over the place.  
"Who are you?" the brunette asked, voice shaking. Eren watched the man's face visibly pale, his head turning to the side and his pupils shrinking. There was a few heartbeats of silence before the man bowed his head, face shadowed from Eren's view.  
"Well, I guess things just got easier," he stated, voice barely audible. "It doesn't matter who I am."

Eren felt a large wave of emotions crash into his chest, the brunette leaning over and gently touching the man's arm, feeling his skin twitch.  
"Please? I...I don't understand what's going on..."  
"It's best that you don't know," the raven deadpanned, refusing to lift his head and look at Eren. "It makes things easier."  
Eren's lips curled down and his eyebrows tilted up, his pulse racing. The raven-haired man lifted his head and looked at the boy, his eyes watery and a few tears rolling down his pale cheeks.

"S-sir? Why...why are you crying?"  
"I'm not crying," the man snapped, jerking his arm away from Eren. He used his fists to rub at his eyes and his sleeve to wipe at his cheeks before sniffing heavily. The raven abruptly got to his feet and placed his hands on his hips, his body stiff and unmoving. "Do you know who you are?"  
"I'm..."  
Eren sank down in the small bed, only now just realizing he was in a bland bedroom. He looked around, the only objects in the room being the bed and two chairs, one of which was occupied by another brunette. A window was off the the right of him, the sunlight pouring through the glass and onto the wooden floor. He looked down at his sheets, his head tilting to the side.  
_Where am I? No...who...who am I?_ he thought to himself, eyes widening. Eren lifted his head when the raven made a choked noise, the hands on his hips now fists, knuckles pressed into his sides.

"Levi, please calm down."  
Eren glanced over at the woman who had spoken, a slender finger moving to push her glasses further up her nose. She looked over at the boy and smiled softly, her eyes closing halfway. "His name is Levi, and I'm Hanji. You're Eren Jaeger. Does any of this ring a bell for you?"  
Eren slowly shook his head side to side, swallowing a lump past his throat.  
_I'm...Eren? Why do these names sound so familiar?_ he thought in a blur, his head swimming.  
"You have a concussion from a P.E. accident," Hanji murmured, looking down at her clipboard and tapping a pin on a sheet of paper clinging to the item.  
_Why won't she look me in the eyes?_

"Uhm...okay," Eren murmured, grabbing the sheets and tugging them up to his waist.  
_It does explain a few things...but..._  
"Wait. If I have a concussion, then why am I here instead of a hospital?"  
"It's safer here," Levi stated darkly with a glance over his shoulder, his tone leaving no room for argument. "I'll explain everything when you're better. Everything will make sense when you can think straight."  
Eren's eyes widened slightly, teal eyes shimmering from behind his bangs. "Don't sleep for two hours. Got it? When two hours is up, you can sleep."

Eren watched Levi dig into his pocket, tugging out a black phone and unlocking it. There was a few heartbeats of silence before the raven set his phone on the chair, moving around the bed and over to Hanji, leaning down to whisper in her ear. Eren blinked a few times, tilting his head back and looking at the ceiling.  
_What will I do for two hours?_  
He looked to his left and saw Levi standing beside him, the man holding out another phone that was white.   
"It's Hanji's. You can play games or listen to music, if you want. I turned down the brightness for you."

The brunette blinked a few times and looked at the phone before tilting his head back, meeting Levi's eyes. His own fluttered closed, a wide, cherubic smile spreading across his lips.  
"You're really kind. Thanks."  
When Eren opened his eyes, he saw that Levi's cheeks were tainted a faint pink, his lips parted and his eyes wide.  
"Uhm...whatever, brat. Here."  
Levi shoved the phone into Eren's hands before rounding on a heel, quickly heading towards the door of the room and grabbing the knob. Eren watched him leave, head cocking to the side.  
"Is he okay?"

Hanji smiled faintly, clicking her pen and placing it behind an ear.  
"Nope. But he'll heal; don't worry, Eren. He'll heal..."  
Eren blinked at the woman before turning back to the phone in his hands, watching the rainbow Unicorn run along the landscapes.  
_Pretty..._  
"I'll be right back, Eren."  
"M'kay."  
The brunette didn't look up when he heard footsteps heading to the door, focusing on the entertaining game before him. Eren sank down in the bed with a small sigh, pressing pause and letting his teal eyes drift up. He spotted the sheets, his head tilting to the side. The sheets were brown that faded into white near the ends. It was simple.

Eren looked back down at his game and unpaused it, making the tiny Unicorn dash through a crystal-like star.  
_This place...it feels so familiar,_ he thought to himself, grimacing as his Unicorn crashed into a ledge. Eren chewed on his lower lip and sighed heavily before squinting, slowly sinking down lower until he was flat on his back. _And why am I so blind?_  
Eren lifted a hand and rubbed at his forehead, eyes fluttering closed and his eyebrows knitting together, his forehead creased.  
_I'm so confused..._  
  
~~~

Levi walked down the hallway sluggishly, his footsteps heavy and his head bowed. His dusky hair shadowed his face, his eyes not visibly. He slipped his hands into the pockets of his ebony jacket, the raven-haired man stopping at the top of his stairs. He heard a door open and shut quietly, a couple of footsteps following before it grew quiet.  
"Levi...do you want to talk about this?"  
He refused to lift his head, his lips barely moving as he spoke.  
"There's nothing to talk about, Hanji. I have to go now."  
"So you're going to give up, just like that?!"  
Levi heard running footsteps before a hand gripped his shoulder tightly, yanking him back and forcing him to turn. "Levi, you can't leave Eren. He's your mate!"  
"I'm trusting you to take care of him while I'm gone."

Levi finally lifted his head after a long moment of silence, his eyes widening at the sight.  
"Y-you're not just leaving Eren, you know." He watched the tears fall off Hanji's lashes, her brown eyes wide and red around the edges. "You can't go with Erwin. He'll rip you apart."  
"I don't have a choice. Either I go and make things simple, or I stay here, only to get forced there on really shitty timing."  
"You're usually never like this," Hanji whispered. "You don't give up!"  
"What else am I supposed to do?!"

The raven-haired man clenched his teeth together, his eyes burning and his eyebrows drawing together. "Eren lost his memory. Erwin is the fucking King of Hell! I can't do shit! Do you think I _want_ to leave?!"  
Levi closed his eyes and exhaled heavily, trying to stop himself from shaking.  
"Goodbye, Hanji."  
He turned on a heel and began to walk down the stairs, each step making his heart sink lower and lower.  
_She's right. I'm not only leaving Eren...I'm leaving all of the others. Auruo...Petra...Gunter...Eld..._  
"Hey, Hanji?"

Levi came to a stop at the last step.  
"...Yeah?"  
"Make sure the others introduce themselves to Eren. Tell them to take care of him."  
"I...okay."  
He heaved a heavy sigh and stepped off the last of the stairs, slowly making his way into the living room and towards the front door. "Find him new parents. This is his home. Mikasa needs to stay away; I don't care what you do. Make sure the brat doesn't fuck this up."

Levi didn't wait for an answer, the male instead opening up the door and stepping outside. He shut the door with his heel and headed down his driveway, feeling a hot tear roll down his cheek.  
_I can't cry. I'm a demon. I shouldn't be reacting like this._  
Levi felt around in his pocket and gently pulled out his phone, clicking it on and looking down at the device. He tilted his head to the side, gazing at the picture on the lock screen and stopping at the end of his driveway.  
_I snapped this picture after we headed home from the mall,_ he mused, a soft and rather loving expression on his face. Levi's smile slowly grew the more he gazed at the picture of Eren, the brunette adorning a wide, open mouthed smile. His eyes were shut, his head cocked to the side slightly and his shoulders lifted to nearly touch his ears. His hands were between his inner thigh, the boy sitting on his knees.

 _He's an angel. No...he's **my** angel._  
Levi clicked the small button on the top of the device before shoving it back into his pocket, stepping out onto the street. He tilted his head back and gazed up, watching the thin clouds slowly make their way across the sky.  
_Earth became my home, as strange as that may be,_ he thought to himself, his eyelids heavy. _I befriended humans. I even brought some friends from Hell with me. They all love it here, too. Hell isn't our home. Hell is a battlefield._

_"Levi! Levi, we have to get out of here. Erwin is coming! He discovered you visiting Eren!!"_

Levi tensed and exhaled shakily, his hands balling into fists before he forced them to relax. He looked back at the ground and rubbed at his chin with a free hand, trying to force away the tight feeling resonating within his chest.  
"You ready?"  
Levi lifted his head and turned his head to the side, his gut burning at the sight of the tall blonde in his gray suit. He extended a hand to Levi, sapphire eyes shimmering. "To home."

 _When did this asshole get here?_  
Levi gazed at Erwin for a while before lifting his hand, his fingers splayed and his eyes clouded over.  
"Hell isn't my home. It never was," the raven murmured, never moving his eyes away from Erwin's. "As long as Eren's heart beats...as long that boy is within my mind and my heart..."  
Levi narrowed his eyes, his chest wrenching once more. "He will forever be my home."  
Erwin sighed and shook his head slowly, his lips curving up just the slightest at the corner of his mouth.  
"I'm afraid that home is long gone."

"He will forever be my home," Levi reiterated, the man lowering his arm to his side. "Even if he has no recollection of me. Even if he were to perish. If he were to die old and never remember a single damn thing. I will always remember Eren. I will always remember Earth. And what's just as important..."  
The raven-haired man tilted his head back and to the side, his lips parting and his eyes mere slits, the gray pools of color withholding moisture.  
"I'll never forget the friends I have made here. This... _this_ is my home."

Silence settled over them for a good while before Erwin sighed quietly, his hand that was extended to Levi moving to slip into the pocket of his dress pants.  
"You're happy with Eren...right?"  
"What kind of question is that? Of course I am."  
The demon King sighed once more and closed his eyes, more silence following. Levi shifted his weight to his left leg, the male quirking a brow.  
"Levi," Erwin began, his eyes fluttering open. "I don't want to rob you of your joy, but I have no choice at this point. When we get to Hell, I'll explain everything."

Levi felt his heart skip a beat, his arms folding over his chest.  
"I love you. I really do; but I would never take away your joy. Every step up to this...it was extremely difficult."  
Erwin walked closer to Levi, stopping until he was directly in front of the raven.  
"You ready now?"  
"No."  
"I'm sorry...but we have to go now. We're on a schedule."  
Levi swallowed a lump past his throat, slowly unfolding his arms and shoving them back into the pockets of his jacket. "We must depart."  
The raven-haired man glanced over his shoulder at his house, his heart aching and his lips parting, breath catching in his throat.

 _Eren...Hanji..._  
_Everyone. I'm so sorry it had to turn out like this. I'm so sorry I'm abandoning you. If this is how I can protect you all...then I'll do it. Eren. Baby..._

_Let me always hear your beautiful...beautiful heartbeat. Never stop smiling. Never stop laughing. And overall...never stop living._

~~~  
_  
'Never stop being you.'_

"Eren. Eren, wake up. There's someone here to see you."  
Eren blinked open his eyes, his vision blurred and hazy, his tongue heavy. He felt a warm hand press against his forehead, the boy exhaling past his parted lips.  
_I must have fallen asleep after the alarm went off..._  
"Eren?"  
_That new voice...it sounds...calming._  
"Darling...please? Can you hear me?"  
Eren finally sat up all the way, seeing the window from before and noticing the darkness that was spilled onto the floor. He then glanced to his right, his eyes widening at the breathtaking sight.   
_She's...gorgeous._  
He stared at the women leaning over to reach his eye level, her honey colored eyes wide and her eyebrows tilting up. Her short strawberry-blonde hair was tucked behind her ears, a few strands along her forehead. She wore a soft blue, long sleeved thin shirt, her shoulders exposed and the sleeves baggy around her wrists. The woman also wore navy blue skinny jeans, along with black heels.

"Who are you?" the brunette quizzed, his head tilting to the side as he become lost in her eyes. Her pupils seemed to dilate, a smile slowly spreading across her lips as her eyes held a spark for a split second.  
"My name is Petra; I'm your mother."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wANT TO STAB MY OWN FACE  
> GUHYUHAYH
> 
> To warn you guys
> 
>  
> 
> it only gets worse.  
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed reading! As always, please tell me if you find any errors. I appreciate it! I also appreciate the lovely/hilarious comments XD  
> Until next time  
> e v e


	14. Reappearance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> weeeEEEEE  
> There is some smexy booty time guys, I know  
> i'm not sorry--  
> ALSO THERE IS A PIANO SCENE  
> WARNING: I KNOW LITTLE TO NOTHING BECAUSE I'M TRYING TO TEACH MYSELF  
> If you actually play piano and I messed up, I'm sorry (I have five years of flute tho)  
> Also also, sorry for disappearing :cccc   
> ily guys  
> Proceed~

"Sweetie, why don't you keep playing piano?"  
  
Eren lifted his head away from his book when a gentle voice reached his ears, the brunette glancing over his shoulder to see his mother. She smiled, walking over to him from where he sat on a stool by the counter before resting a hand against his arm, the touch like a feather.  
"I'm sorry, what?" the teenager murmured, pivoting his body to face the woman fully.  
"I found a piano book in your room."  
"Oh, uhm..."  
  
Eren scratched the nape of his neck, his lips curling down and his eyebrows knitted together. "I don't remember ever playing piano, to be completely honest with you."  
His mother smiled, the woman tilting her head to the side and a few strands of her hair falling in front of her eyes.  
"Well, I can help refresh your memory. Come along now; there's a piano in the basement."  
Eren hesitated before giving a small nod, watching his mother round on a heel and leave the kitchen. He climbed off of the stool and followed her, his bare feet cold against the tile floor. When they reached the living room, he walked across carpet, the house seeming to be even more familiar.  
_Maybe I really do live here. So…she's my mother?_  
"What did you say your name was again?" the brunette asked.  
  
“Ah. It's Petra. Petra…Jaeger.”  
“Sorry.”  
“Don't apologize; you're fine, sweetie.”  
Eren padded down the hall after Petra, watching her open up a door and motion for him to go first. He gave a small nod and stepped in the doorway, looking down at the spiraling stairs that swirled down into the darkness. Eren swallowed a lump past his throat before taking a cautious step, prepping himself mentally before taking another step down. Coldness from the metal stairs nipped at his feet, the dampness of the room causing goosebumps to form along his arms and the back of his neck. Eren continued to slowly head down the stairwell, being swallowed by the dark and chill of the basement. He was relieved when his foot touched concrete, a heavy breath escaping past his parted lips. The brunette jumped slightly when he felt a hand touch his shoulder, his heart skipping a beat.  
  
“It's just me, Eren. It's okay,” came the soothing voice. Eren relaxed when he realized it was Petra talking, remaining in place.  
“Is there, uhm…”  
His question was cut off when the hand on his shoulder disappeared. A few heartbeats later, light flooded into the room and chased away the darkness. Eren flinched and lifted up a hand to use as a visor for his eyes, squinting as his eyes adjusted to the light. A soft gasp left him once he wasn't blinded, his pools of color wide and his hand dropping limply to his side.  
“That’s…a Dodge Charger…”  
“Sure is; I'm a doctor, you know. You're lucky we're a rich family.”  
  
_Why does this feel...uncomfortable? Her statement doesn’t sound right._  
Eren watched Petra walk over, having to look up at her due to the heels on her feet.  
"Come along now, Eren," she stated merrily while extending a hand towards him, her long fingernails a bright crimson. "I'll help you relearn the piano."  
"O-oh, uhm...thanks, mom," the brunette mumbled, reluctantly placing his hand in Petra's. She smiled sweetly, her fingers curling around his hand and gently squeezing the appendage.  
"I know this is all so strange to you, but you have to trust me. Please."  
Eren blinked a few times before looking away, his eyes trained on the floor.  
“I…I can't trust you until you give me a reason to.”  
  
He felt a hand gently grip his chin, angling his head and forcing him to meet Petra's eyes. Eren's eyes widened to see the warm smile adorning her lips.  
“Eren, don't you worry. I will give you multiple reasons to trust me.”  
“Okay…”  
“Now then; let's play some piano! Hanji is coming over later for dinner.”  
Eren smiled at the mention of the brunette.  
_I like Hanji,_ he thought to himself, a warm sensation in his chest. _She's so…familiar._  
“Okay," he reiterated.  
  
Eren followed Petra closely, her hand still gripping his lightly. He was led to the back of the basement and to a door, the woman digging into her pocket. Petra released his hand and turned around to face him, holding up a leather string with a shiny object dangling from it.  
"Whenever you need an escape, you use this key," she stated softly, Eren's eyes watching the key sway like grass in a breeze. "It will work when you are desperate, or when you deserve it."  
Eren slowly extended his palm, watching the key slip into his hand, followed by the string once Petra released it completely.  
  
“Go ahead and unlock that door.”  
Eren gave a small nod before stepping around Petra, his teal eyes making out the slightly blurred pale blue door. He gripped the key between his fingers, stopping in front of the door and his breath catching in his throat, mesmerized by the door.  
_I feel so strange..._  
The brunette extended his arm and gently slipped the key into the slot, twisting it achingly slow until he heard a faint click sound from behind the door. Eren took the key out quickly, placing the string over his head and around his neck, letting the metal rest against his chest. He grabbed the gold door handle that curved out and to the side elegantly, gripping it tightly between his fingers. Eren pushed it down and opened up the door, releasing the handle and letting the door swing open. He felt a cold breeze wash over him, causing goosebumps to crawl along his arms and the nape of his neck like before.  
  
Eren exhaled heavily before taking a step into the dimmed room, his hand feeling along the wall until something jutting out grazed his fingertips. He flipped it up, watching light filter into the room and paint the floors, walls, and the ceiling. Eren's eyes widened slightly at the sight, the floor a checkered tile and the walls a light sea green. He swallowed thickly, his eyes scanning the room, drinking in the various different photos on the wall. Some were pictures of a teen with shaggy brown hair, smiling or clinging to a man with sooty hair.  
_Who is that raven? Who is the kid standing beside in all of these pictures?_ he thought, sweat cumulating on his palms. One that stuck out the most was the picture above the piano.  
  
_It's...me._  
Eren walked across the room and stepped around the piano, tilting his head back to gaze at the picture hanging on the wall. It was the brunette himself sitting down in the mall, unaware of the person snapping the photo of him. He was looking down at the table, appearing rather focused intently on something, his large glasses clinging to the edge of his nose, his bangs reaching his bright teal eyes.  
“Do you like that one? I know I do,” Petra called from the doorway.  
  
Eren turned slightly, looking at his mother with wide eyes.  
“Who is this man I'm with in the pictures?”  
"He's no longer here anymore," she answered, slowly walking over to the piano and resting a hand on it. Eren frowned, turning back to look at the pictures he was in with the raven.  
“But…he’s…"  
_He's so familiar. Where have I seen him before?_  
“Let's just focus on playing piano for now, okay?”  
  
The brunette hesitated before giving a small nod, sitting down in front of the piano on the bench that had a rather nice maroon cushion, Petra taking a seat beside him. She smiled widely, reaching out to the book already waiting for them.  
“Ah, a beginners book. Lovely. Let's begin, shall we?”  
“Yeah.”   
_So…what about the book in my room? Why was she in my room?_  
Eren watched Petra open the book up to the first page, the woman setting it back on the stand and releasing a breath of air.  
"Right! So, let's start. These are your treble clef notes, on this side of the keyboard," Petra began, reaching over to the right side of the piano. "This is G."  
Petra hit the key with her thumb, Eren enjoying the hum in the room the note released.  
"Then you have A, B, C, D, E, F, and it repeats," she explained, hitting each note when she said it out loud. “The center of the piano is C. For now, we'll only focus on the treble clef."  
Petra moved her hand down the keys slightly, Eren's eyes following. "This is the lowest note for the treble clef; C. Now, if you look in the book, you can see it right there."  
  
Eren lifted his head, looking at the lowest note on the staff. His attention was turned back to Petra when she pressed down on a different key. "This is the highest note, which is also a C."  
Eren gave a small nod, zeroed in on Petra's hand.  "And soon enough, you'll be playing like this..."  
Eren watched Petra's fingers dance along the keys, a sweet and light melody filtering into the air. While it all seemed familiar, he found it rather eerie that Petra was playing with such grace, that it appeared she wasn't trying at all. Eren shoved the negative thoughts away, listening to his mother playing the song.  
_She's doing this for me, so the least I can do is listen._  
  
A few moments later she stopped, removing her hands and turning to look at the brunette. Her lips were pulled into a wide smile, her pupils dilating and withholding a spark.  
"Your sister is coming over with Hanji, too."  
Eren felt his mind go blank for a few moments, along with his vision. A heartbeat later, everything was back to normal and he was looking at his smiling mother.  
_What just happened?_  
"My sister?" he reiterated.  
"Yes, your sister. She's an energetic one, that's for sure!"  
  
Eren's lips curled down slightly as he watched Petra sling her legs on the other side of the bench, nearly thwacking him in the ribcage with her heels.  
"Come along now. Your father will be home any minute now."  
"Okay..."  
Eren watched Petra leave the room before sighing heavily, looking back at the piano reluctantly.  
_I don't remember anything about piano,_ he thought to himself, lifting a hand and resting a finger on a key. _I don't...remember anything. Nothing seems familiar except this black haired dude I keep seeing. And...what's her name...Hanji?_  
  
He pursed his lips, lightly tapping the key.  
_Why can't I remember anything besides those two?_  
Eren got to his feet and looked up at the wall, gazing at the picture from before. _What's going on?_  
The brunette forced himself to look away and quickly left the room, shutting the door behind him. Eren grabbed the key that hung around his neck, shoving it into the slot and locking the door. He pulled it out and spun on a heel, heading back to the stairwell.  
_Petra doesn't seem familiar...and an energetic sister? My mind is so fuzzy...why is that so believable? Why is it so hard to focus?_  
  
Eren was halfway up the stairs when he heard a door open, then shut, followed by a voice.  
"Petra, I'm back!"  
"Oh! There you are. Eren should be coming up soon."  
The brunette reached the top and shut the door to the basement behind him, slowly walking down the carpeted hall.  
"Hm..."  
Eren stepped into the living room to see Petra holding hands with a tall male, the man looking rather old for his age. He glanced over at Eren, his eyes cold.  
"Look, it's the brat."  
_Brat?_  
Eren tensed, his mind racing.  
_That sounds extremely familiar._  
"Auruo! Don't call him a brat; he’s our son! And he just got out of his coma. Be nice."  
Auruo heaved a sigh and let go of Petra's hand, walking over to Eren as he folded his arms across his chest.  
"Don't expect any special treatment, kid. You'll be calling me dad around here, or even 'sir' will do nicely. Got it?"  
Eren gave a small, curt not.  
"I didn't hear you."  
"Yessir."  
  
Petra frowned and quickly stalked over to Auruo, a hand swatting the back of the male's head.  
"Ow!"  
"Don't speak to him that way! We need to talk."  
"Later, eh...sugar."  
"S...su...ugh, whatever. Bond with your son while I make dinner."  
  
Eren watched Petra spin on a heel and stiffly walk into the kitchen with her hands balled into fists by her sides, leaving him alone with his father.  
"Alright, kiddo."  
Auruo headed to the couch and flopped down, looking at Eren as he patted the spot beside him. The brunette swallowed hard, cautiously heading towards the couch and slowly sitting down beside Auruo. The man turned slightly, his eyes locked on Eren's.  
"How are you feelin'?"  
"My head hurts a little bit, but...I'm mean...besides that, I feel fine."  
"Good."  
Eren closed his eyes when Auruo plopped a hand on his head, ruffling the boy's hair.  
_This feels so familiar. Why is he so familiar? Is he...really my dad? Why is my heart racing? What?_  
  
"Oi, brat. You okay? Did I lose you to a coma again?"  
Eren jolted slightly, his eyes snapping open and darting to Auruo.  
"N-no! No, I'm fine!" he squeaked quickly, his face heating up. Auruo squinted at Eren before releasing a sigh, the man moving his hand away from the brunette's hair to the pocket of his jacket.  
"Look, I got this back for you. You kind of dropped it before you went into a coma. Here."  
  
Eren looked at the extended hand, gazing at the small, rectangular box held in Auruo's grip. He gently took it from his father, turning it over to see a cracked screen. "It's busted up, but it's better than nothing. I'll talk to Petra about getting it fixed."  
"Thanks..."  
"No problem."  
  
A loud banging on the door make Eren yelp and nearly jump out of his skin, Auruo standing up quickly.  
"Ah! That must be them. I'll be back, brat."  
The brunette, driven by curiosity, got to his feet and trailed after his father. Auruo headed to the front door and quickly unlocked it, twisting the knob and tugging.  
"Hellloooo, brother! Where are yo--Oop! There you are!"  
Eren gasped as arms went around his neck and he staggered back, his eyes wide and his lips parted. "I'm so glad you're okay!"  
  
Eren hesitated before hugging the girl, his eyes locking onto a brunette’s from over her shoulder.  
"Hi, Eren. How are you feeling?"  
"I'm feeling okay, Hanji," he responded shakily. The girl that gave him the bear hug pulled away, her own green eyes wide and sparkling.  
"You're just as cute as I remember! Do you remember me, Big bro?"  
  
"I...no, I'm sorry..."  
"It's fine. Let's reintroduce ourselves. I'm Isabelle, but you can call me Izzy."  
"Eren. I'm Eren..."  
"I know that. Are you ready for dinner? I'm fucking hungry."  
_You just said to..._  
Eren shrugged it off and smiled slightly, watching Izzy race away in the direction of the kitchen. He lifted his head when Hanji approached him, the female smiling widely.  
"Hey, I fixed the lens of your glasses."  
  
Perplexed, Eren watched her dig into the purse resting against her hip. Hanji yanked out a glasses case that was black, her eyes twinkling. "I got you a different style as well, if that's okay."  
"Oh...uhm, yeah, sure?"  
_I had glasses? Did I get an appointment before I went into a coma?_  
Eren grabbed the case and opened them, looking at the thick black frames. He picked up the glasses and snapped the case shut, tucking it under his arm and unfolding his glasses. They were fairly large, but he found that he liked the style. Eren placed the glasses on, pushing them up the bridge of his nose. The once fuzzy objects finally came into focus, the brunette parting his lips.  
  
"Woah! Thanks, Hanji."  
"You're welcome, Eren. Oh! I almost forgot."  
Hanji pulled out her phone, Eren's eyes wide and his eyebrows raised, his pupils small as a light went off and stung his eyes.  
"Eeeek, you look so cute! What an angel!"  
  
Eren slipped his hands behind his glasses and rubbed at his eyes, seeing white spots. "Sorry, dear. I'm gonna go check up on Izzy and make sure she's not bothering Petra too much. I'll be back later!"  
Eren moved his hands away and watched Hanji leave, the brunette biting back a sigh once he was left alone.  
_Where'd that guy go?_ he thought to himself, looking around and turning his body. _I...he's not here? He must have walked off before I could notice._  
  
Eren suddenly felt his chest grow heavy, his eyebrows tilting up and his head beginning to throb even more. He quietly slipped past the kitchen and living room, walking up the stairs sluggishly. He made a left turn and headed down the hall, his breath catching in his throat and the brunette stopping in his tracks from the lone door at the end.  
  _This door..._  
Eren walked up to it slowly, his arm extending and his fingers gripping the cold metal of the knob.  
"Hey, kiddo!"  
He jumped at the voice, his heart leaping to his throat and his body locking up. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."  
Eren looked over his shoulder, squinting at Hanji.  
"Petra's done with dinner. Why don't you come eat?"  
"Maybe later. I'm not hungry right now."  
"No, let's go eat."  
  
Eren felt Hanji grab his arm and tug, the brunette making a noise of protest in the back of his throat. He glanced up at Hanji, swallowing the questions that tried to bubble up and surface.  
"Petra made some nice food! Steak, mashed potatoes, and green beans."  
Eren wrinkled his nose.  
  
"I think I'll stick to trail mix," the brunette murmured, as if he wasn't in control of his tongue or mouth anymore. Hanji paused, looking over her shoulder at Eren. Her eyebrows were drawn together, her forehead creased.  
"Let your parents decide on that."  
  
"Didn't you say you'd be back later?"  
"Levi was right," he heard Hanji mutter.  
"Who's Levi?"  
"No one! Everyone's waiting for us; let's go, okay?"  
Eren scoffed as she ran down the stairs, dragging him with her. _  
Levi. He’s that one guy I saw when I woke up, right? Wait…so, that means he’s the man in the pictures!_  
  
He was released when they entered the dinning room, his nose wrinkling at the revolting scent and his earlier thoughts banished.  
"Take a seat, Eren!"  
The brunette glanced at Petra before moving to the empty spot beside Izzy, the boy sitting hastily and looking at the plate of food.  
_This is...a lot,_ he thought, lifting a hand to scratch the base of his nose. While the steak looked unappetizing, the mashed potatoes and green beans didn't. Eren watched the rest of his family began to eat, his head pounding from the sharp clinks of metal hitting the glass plates. His stomach churned as he squinted at his plate of food, his mind racing and the boy's hands balling into fists under the table.  
  
Eren lifted his head slightly, the pounding in his head suddenly stopping. He looked over at Hanji, who appeared to be talking, but no sound left her. Eren turned his head to gaze at Petra, who was laughing, and yet it was utterly silent.  
  
He then heard faint humming. Eren couldn't figure out if it was all in his head, or if someone was actually humming.  
"I'll be right back," he murmured, although he couldn't hear his own voice. "I need to go to the bathroom..."  
Eren saw Petra say something, and then he glanced to her lips when her eyebrows knitted together. He read her lips, and it took him a few seconds to figure out what she was asking him.  
"I'm fine. I'll be right back."  
  
Eren slid his chair back and stood up, walking out of the dinning room brusquely. He slipped into the living room and found the humming got a little bit louder.  
_It's so calming. It sounds like it's coming from upstairs._  
The brunette quickly headed up the stairs, his heart racing as the humming got louder.  
_I better hurry in case Hanji shows up..._  
  
Eren reached the top of the stairs and headed down the hallway once more, his eyes locked onto the door. The closer he got, the louder the humming became.  
_It sounds like a man,_ he observed, making his steps as light as possible as he crept closer. Eren stopped in front of the door, his breath hitching as he reached out and grabbed the icy cold handle.  
And it stopped.  
The brunette exhaled heavily, still unable to hear anything.  
"Dammit," he whispered.  
  
He turned the handle, his lips pursing as it jerked and stilled in the twist. "Fuck."  
Eren sighed heavily and rested his forehead against the door, his eyes fluttering closed. He tensed when the humming started up again, and it sounded as if it were right next to his ear.  
_"You smell…divine…”_  
  
Eren whirled around, his back pressed against the door as his eyes grew wide. He waited a few moments before expelling his breath, seeing nothing behind him except an empty hall.  
_What was that...?_  
He forced himself to relax before turning back around, Eren gazing at the door handle.  
_I wonder what's inside here,_ he thought, sweat cumulating on his palms. Eren felt a hot breath hit his neck, his body locking up again and his eyes growing wide.  
  
"Divine indeed."  
He glanced over his shoulder, making his movements slow, a shiver scurrying down his spine from the silky voice. Eren felt a gasp leave him, his eyes as wide as saucers at the sight. A rather short raven-haired man stood behind him, his lips curled into a smirk and long, black horns on his head. His gray eyes glowed, wings that were much bigger than Eren extended and flexing.  
A tail swayed behind him merrily, the appendage like a cat’s tail, but with finger-like tendrils on the ends.  
  
The brunette's eyes widened, his heart nearly stopping and his blood running cold at an odd sensation that washed over him.  
_The humming...it's back. It’s the man in the pictures. This…this is Levi._  
The raven turned Eren around and pressed the brunette against the door, his hands resting on either side of his head. His smirk grew in size, his eyes glittering as they bore into Eren’s.    
“I won’t be able to talk long,” he crooned, Eren’s eyes widening. “I watched Petra show you the room.”   
“W-what?”  
  
“The room with the piano.”  Levi trailed a claw down Eren’s throat before his fingers curled around a key hanging around his neck from a thick strip of cloth. “This key is mine.”   
“O-oh, I’m s-sorry. Y-you can have i-it back now…”    
The man chuckled, his tail continuing to sway behind him slowly.  
 “I don’t want it back; it’s yours. Listen to me closely, Eren. I need you to remember.”   
“Remember w-what?” Eren squeaked out, shrinking away from the raven as his face grew hot.  
 “What happened before the coma.”    
“But—”   
“Eren.”   The brunette gazed at Levi, swallowing a lump past his throat as the man leaned in closer. “Stop questioning everything. I’m familiar, right?”   
“Y-yes.”  
 “Then think. You’re a smart brat, so use your damn brain!”   
_Brat! That nickname…my dad called me that. No…he’s not my dad. Right?_ “  
I only have about ten more minutes to spare,” Levi breathed out, glancing over his shoulder and glaring down the hallway. “But I need to do this. Come with me.”   Levi grabbed the doorknob beside Eren, twisting it and shoving it open. Eren nearly tumbled backwards, and he would have if the raven didn’t latch his arms around his waist.  
 “Th-that was locked!!”  
 His wings gave a powerful flap and he hovered, flying into the room and his feet pressing into the bed. Levi dropped Eren on the mattress before jumping off the bed, running to the door and closing it quickly. He turned the lock and made his way back over to Eren, a grin splitting across his face.    
“Not anymore.” Levi crawled onto the bed, the mattress dipping under his weight. Eren’s eyes widened as he watched Levi creep towards him, his heart racing within his chest and his breath catching in his throat.    
"You got new glasses..."  
_Shit, he’s hot._  
“I know you’re probably confused, but I have lots of good reasoning behind this.”   
Eren watched Levi get closer, his heart pounding painfully in his chest. “I know you think this is all hard to accept, but I need you to trust me. Can you trust me?”   
  
The brunette hesitated, his mouth going dry.    
_Why do I feel like I can? There’s something about him. I want to…but should I? I can’t trust him! Holy fuck, I need to run! Get out of here! What is he, anyways? Should I really run?!  
_ “I’m a demon,” the raven sighed as his grin melted, pushing on Eren’s chest so he fell onto his back. “And I knew you before you went into your coma. You knew me, too. We were dating.”   
“I dated a demon?” Eren reiterated, his face visibly paling.    
_No way! I’m not going to accept this, what the fuck…  
_ “Yeah, you knew what I was. Look, I really don’t have much time to tell sob stories, so let me just do my thing and you can forget this ever happened.”   
“What do you mean by that?”  
  Levi’s eyes flashed, a smirk teasing the corners of his mouth.  
 “I never really got a chance to mark you.”  
 Eren swallowed thickly, feeling a bead of sweat trailing down his cheek.    
“A-and how do you do that?”    
Levi’s sharp teeth snagged his lower lip, his eyes darkening as an eyebrow lifted. He moved so he hovered above Eren, dipping his head down so his lips caressed the shell of the brunette’s ear. Eren gasped and jolted faintly, his eyes as wide as saucers and his lips parting from the warm breath.    
“I fill you with my seed,” he purred lowly. Eren gasped quietly, his eyebrows tilting up.   
“F-fill me with your _seed?”_  
“Yes. It gives you my scent. You have two choices, Eren. You can either suck me off, or you can let me fuck you.”    
  
Eren’s eyes were as wide as saucers, his face feeling as if it were on fire at this point.  
“Five seconds. You get to pick.”  
 Eren’s mind began to race, his eyes remaining on Levi’s.    
_No way! I am not sucking a random strangers’ dick! What the fuck?! Insane! Nope!_    
“I-I…I…”   
“Two seconds. If you don’t pick, I’m going to fuck you until you can’t walk.”  
 “O-okay, okay! Okay…”  
  Eren sat up slightly, averting his eyes from Levi’s.    
“I-I’ll…suck you off,” he mumbled, the tips of his ears hot.    
_What have I done?_  
 “Mhh, dammit.”  
 Levi smirked and leaned down, pressing lips against Eren’s throat lightly.  "Are you ready for it, baby?”   
Eren grit his teeth and felt his heart pounding in chest roughly, his entire face red.    
_N-no,_ he thought to himself, his breath hitching as he watched Levi sit up and unzip his pants. _But holy fuck, is he hot…  
 _ Levi smirked widely at the blushing brunette under him, his eyes flashing a deep red.    
“Get ready; I can’t wait to fuck your pretty little throat.”  
  
Eren squeaked and watched Levi pull his half hard cock out of his pants, his eyes as wide as saucers and his breath hitching in his throat.    
_Holy…he’s…really big…  
_ Levi grinned and motioned Eren over, the brunette hesitantly crawling forward and stopping in front of the raven’s rather menacing dick.  
 “Just open your mouth and let me do the rest,” he purred, running a hand through Eren’s hair, his touch light like a feather. Eren’s face felt as is if it were on fire, his jaws slowly parting.    
_This is a bad idea. I should just run for the door._     
His thoughts were banished as both hands gripped his hair tightly and Levi’s hips moved forward, his erection slowly sliding into his mouth.    
“I know you can handle it all,” he murmured, his grin turning into a wide smirk. “Tell me if I need to stop.”   
  
Eren felt his heart skip a beat the further Levi pushed into his mouth, his eyes as wide as saucers and his eyebrows angling upwards. The teenager gripped at the bed sheets tightly between his fingers, his knuckles paling from his grip. Eren hesitated before closing his eyes, forcing his throat to relax as Levi’s cock was slowly forced down it. He gagged and noticed Levi quickly retracted slightly, shaking his head a bit and calming down. Levi raised a brow and massaged at Eren’s scalp, a few heartbeats passing before he pushed forward again. Eren tugged at the sheets when his nose was buried in pubic hair, his chest heaving as he took in a large breath through his nose.  
_This shouldn’t turn me on…_ he thought, his cheeks burning with heat. Eren was about to whine in complaint when Levi pulled out, but he was quickly silence as his hips shoved forward rather roughly. The hands in his hair gripped at the locks and tugged Eren forward, Levi’s hips moving at a rather slow pace. _Damn this guy._    
  
Eren peeked open his eyes and looked up at Levi, suddenly sucking harshly and listening to a sharp groan rise from Levi.    
“A-agh, you little…”  
  A loud and low growl tore from the demon’s throat, his hips snapping forward quickly and harshly. He began to pant as he held Eren’s head still, thrusting his cock down Eren’s throat with a loud moan. Eren shut his eyes tightly and fought back gags, his palms sweating as he tugged and twisted the sheets between his fingers. Eren moved a hand and pressed it to his clothed erection, the sensation of the head of Levi’s cock hitting the back of his throat strangely a welcomed one.  
_I don’t even know this guy, yet I’m letting him shove his dick down my throat…  
_ “You like it though, don’t you?” Levi asked roughly, his voice husky as he fucked Eren’s throat. “You better not let anyone else do this…understand me? Think your answer, Eren…”    
_Uhm…no, I don’t understand._    
Eren released a muffled cry around Levi’s swollen length as he slammed his hips forward, the brunette’s eyes flying open.  
 “I’m sorry, I didn’t quite hear you.”  
_Fuck you. Yeah, I get it._    
Levi’s lips curled up into a smirk, his eyes darkening as he gazed down at the teen.  
  
“Your pretty little mouth on my cock is hot. I can see your little friend trying to say hello.”   
He waved, chuckling as Eren’s face flushed a deep red from his actions.    
“Sexy thing…your eyes are gorgeous,” Levi breathed as he still moved his hips, his swift and harsh pace never faltering. “I can understand every little thing inside you when I look into them. Like how embarrassed you are that I complimented you…”    
Eren sucked around his cock, his eyebrows knitting together.    
“A-ahh…and like how you did that because if my dick were out of your mouth, your amazing lips would be forming a cute pout. Am I right? I think I am, Eren.”  
  _How can this asshole even form words?!_  
  
Eren rolled his eyes and moved his head swiftly, mentally grinning when Levi’s movements seemed to hesitate. The brunette glanced up at the raven as he hollowed his cheeks, his teeth gently grazing up and down the man’s shaft. Eren’s tongue flickered out to trace the underside of his cock, his eyes glittering.  
 “S-sneaky little s-shit…you always were like this…”    
The brunette continued to bob his head, deep throating the raven when his hips stopped moving altogether. Eren moaned quietly, watching Levi shudder and close his eyes. Levi tilted his head back, the hands in Eren’s hair tightening their grip as his chest heaved.    
“Fuck…”   
Eren jolted when there was loud knocking to the door, his eyes growing wide and his heart skipping a beat. He glanced at the door before looking back up at Levi, the raven beginning to thrust into his mouth again, seeming unfazed.    
“Eren?” came a muffled voice. “Are you in there?”   
  
Levi’s lips parted as he smirked, a hand lifting and a finger pressing to his mouth. Eren tried to nod around Levi’s cock, his hands pressing to his crotch as the raven moved his hips quickly.  
 “It’s Petra; everyone is worried about you. Eren, are you even there?”   
Levi caught Eren’s eye, the man holding back a moan and mouthing, _“she’ll go away eventually”_ to the teen sucking his erection. He massaged at Eren’s scalp again when his hand moved back to his coffee colored hair, snapping his hips forwards and backwards even faster, making Eren whimper quietly.  
 “Eren, I heard that!”   
Levi cursed quietly, his thumbs rolling in slow circles against Eren’s temples as he thrusted into the brunette’s throat. He groaned lowly and bit his lower lip, watching the door knob jiggle. Levi hissed and glared at the door, his eyes glowing a deep red as his hands moved to Eren’s cheeks.  
  
Eren choked when something hot and sticky spilled into his throat, a high pitched, muffled moan escaping him. Levi’s lips were parted wide, his eyelids heavy and his chest heaving with each breath, another low groan stirring from his throat.  
  “Eren, I’m coming in!”  
 Levi yanked his cock out and pounced on Eren, pressing their lips together roughly with his palms still on the brunette’s cheeks.  
 “Swallow it, it’s okay,” Levi whispered, smiling gently at him. He pressed another short, yet gentle kiss to Eren’s lips, watching the younger male swallow thickly with a shudder. “Yeah, I know. I’ll see you later, brat.”   
He waited a bit longer, gazing into Eren’s eyes before stuffing his now soft cock into his pants and leaping for the window, yanking it wide open and jumping out of it. Eren gasped and watched him, the door slamming open and revealing Petra in the doorway.    
  
“How did you get in here?!”   
Eren leaped off the bed and ran to the window, half of his body hanging out of it as he searched for Levi on the ground and in the darkness. The brunette panted and whimpered, his eyebrows tilting up as his vision grew blurry. Eren felt a hand on his shoulder, his own hand lifting up as his fingertips brushed his eyelashes, collecting moisture on the pads.     
  
“W-why…am I crying?” he asked himself softly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yaY   
> SMUT  
> I hope you guys liked the chapter; I tried to make it extra long c:   
> I love Levi too much to keep him away for even more than a chapter...so don't worry your little heads.   
> More smut will arise.   
> MwhahahaHAHA  
> Like always, if you find any mistakes, please tell me!  
> I love you all.   
> Until next time e v e


	15. DreamWalker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yaaaaYYYY  
> There is gore in this one.   
> If you don't like gore, skip it please.   
> *claps hands and shimmies*   
> I'm so ready, shit is gonna go down soon to warn you.   
> anYWHO  
> Proceed~

Eren was dragged away from the window in tears, shouting out as he was hauled and thrown to the bed.    
 _“It was Levi, I saw Levi!! He came back for me, he really did!”_  
He was pinned to the bed, the brunette kicking and clawing, thrashing out and snarling at the person holding him down. Tears streaked down his face, loud sobs escaping the boy as his shoulders shook.   
“Eren, look at me. Look at me!”   
Eren’s chest heaved as he glanced up at honey colored eyes, his own teal ones wide and watery. “There you go…now, deep breaths. Tell me what you saw.”   
“L-Levi. It w-was Levi.”   
“Sweetie, that’s impossible; Levi is dead.”   
“No, Levi was here!” Eren shouted at her, yanking and trying to pry his wrists free of Petra’s iron grip. “He was here! H-he took me in this room!”    
  
“What did he do to you, Eren?” Petra asked, her voice low and her eyes narrowing.   
“He marked me,” Eren hissed instantly, watching her eyes slowly widen. “S-so back off! You’re not even my real mother, are you?!”   
Petra pulled away from Eren, the brunette quickly sitting up and rubbing at his wrists. A glance to the doorway told him the others left the dinner table to watch, all of their eyes glued to him. Eren turned back to Petra, sniffing and using a fist to rub at his eyes from behind his glasses.    
“Eren…the coma knocked you up very badly,” Petra breathed out quietly, her eyes trained on the sheets of the bed. “You lost your memory. I am…the closest you will get to a mother.”  
  
 Eren hiccuped, more tears rolling down his cheeks.    
“W-what do you mean?”    
Petra lifted her head, gazing at Eren before clearing her throat softly.    
“I’m your mother. Now, forget about Levi, forget about…about _marking_ and come eat dinner. We’ll talk in private later.”   
“I’m not hungry,” Eren objected, folding his arms over his chest.    
“Well, too bad.”   
Petra grabbed Eren’s arm, the brunette hollering at her in protest as he tried to pull away. He looked up over her shoulder when she stopped moving, seeing Auruo behind her. He leaned down, murmuring into her ear.    
  
“Leave him be,” he whispered. “He can sleep here. I don’t see the big deal.”    
Petra hesitated before giving a small nod, releasing Eren’s arm and slowly climbing off the bed.    
“I’m…very sorry for my actions, Eren. You can stay here; we’ll all be eating downstairs.”   
Eren swallowed hard and watched her leave with Auruo close behind, everyone vanishing.  
  
  “Hey, Eren.”  
  _Oh. I didn’t realize Hanji stayed…_  
Eren watched the woman walk over to him, a faint smile adorning her lips as her weight on the mattress made it dip in when she sat down.    
“Hey,” he whispered in return, resting his trembling hands in his lap.    
“Levi wouldn’t want this,” she stated quietly, observing Eren from behind her glasses. “Just trust us. Okay?”   
“I only trust you,” Eren snapped. He watched Hanji’s eyes widen, the woman laughing suddenly and shaking her head.    
“That’s a little comforting. Just try not to be too hard on them, kiddo. Promise me that?”  
  
  Eren pursed his lips before giving a small nod, sighing and falling backwards. His head hit a pillow gently, his hair askew against it.    
“Thank you. Now, I’m gonna go finish eating dinner. Try to sleep, kiddo.”  
 He felt a hand ruffle his hair before the weight on the bed disappeared, the brunette hearing footsteps heading for the door. He peeked open an eye and watched Hanji shut off the light, her hand gripping the door handle and the woman pulling it behind her. Eren sighed when the door closed, the silence settling over him.     
  
“L-Levi…”  
 He felt his tears return, a broken sob escaping him as he turned his head to the side. Eren rolled over onto his stomach and buried his face into the pillow, crying heavily as his body trembled. His fingers gripped at the sheets tightly, his chest heaving as he sucked in a sharp breath while continuing to sob into the pillow. Eren lifted a hand and grabbed his glasses, yanking them off and setting them beside the pillow, not bothering to fold them up. He shut his eyes tightly, his body shaking all over as he cried.    
_It’s not fair. Why does it hurt so bad?_ he thought as the tears left him. _Why do I want to see him again?_  The brunette felt something warm surround him, his breath hitching and his eyes fluttering open. Eren swallowed hard from the arms around his waist, feeling hands slip under his shirt rest on his chest.     
  
“Levi?”   
“It’s me,” he murmured into Eren’s ear, practically laying on top of the teen.  
 “I-I thought…you couldn’t stay long?”   
“I managed to convince someone to let me stay for the night.”   
Eren exhaled heavily and relaxed, his hands gripping at the pillow.  
 “Why does it hurt?” the brunette asked quietly.  
 “Why does what hurt?”  
 “When you left…i-it hurt.”    
  
Eren felt Levi shift on him, the raven burying his face into the nape of the brunette’s neck. It was quiet for a few moments, Levi’s fingers flexing over Eren’s chest.  
 “You love me,” Levi answered finally, his lips barely moving against Eren’s neck. “You love me so much that when I left, you thought it would be the last time you saw me.”   
_Why do I love him? Don't I barely know him? I've only seen him once before this, yet I'm already attached! What the hell?_ _This is all so impossible!_  
“Will I ever see you again after this?” Eren asked, his voice trembling.    
“Yes. I promise,” Levi murmured, kissing the teen’s neck gently. “Nothing can keep me away from you.”     
  
Levi rolled off of Eren before pulling him against his chest, kissing the top of his head.    
“You should get some sleep, kid.”   
“I don’t want to sleep,” Eren whined quietly, blinking away tears.  
 “Why is that?”   
“When I wake up, y-you…you might be gone.”  
 The raven tightened his hold on Eren’s waist, the man shifting and humming quietly.    
“Yes, but won’t it be nice to feel protected for tonight? You’ll see me again tomorrow, you know.”  
 Eren released a sigh, his eyes fluttering closed as he lifted his arms up and wrapped them around Levi’s neck. The brunette nuzzled into the demon’s chest, feeling his mind grow heavy and slowly lose its thoughts. “There you go…sleep well, my little brat.”  
  
  ~~~    
  
Eren jolted up with a gasp, whipping around with wide eyes.  
 “Levi,” he breathed out, his heart racing within his chest.    
_He’s gone…_  
He attempted to move and get out of bed, but he found that he was stuck. Eren furrowed his brows and glanced down at the bed, his lips parting wide as he tried to scream at the sight, but no sound surfaced. He was being sucked down into the mattress as if it were quicksand, but the process was going much faster than expected. In a matter of a few seconds, he was to his chin, his teeth grit tightly and his eyes wild. Eren shut his eyes when his nose went under, the blood roaring in his ears and his heart nearly beating out of his chest. When he was sucked under all the way, he could feel himself falling. Eren could finally scream, his eyes snapping open as he plummeted down into a dark pit. He twisted in the air and cried out, his hands flying over his eyes as he fell.     
  
_What’s happening?! I’m going to die!_  
 Eren slowly moved his hands when the sensation of falling stopped, the brunette feeling hands on his waist. He lifted his head and hollered out when he saw a large creature with large wings holding him tightly, the head of a goat on it’s body. It’s eyes glowed red, its claws digging into Eren’s skin as it flew through a large cave. It had the feet of a horse, its nostrils flaring with each deep breath. Eren kicked his legs, his breath hitching as they left through the mouth of the cave, only seeing a bright orange. He found he lost the ability to scream, looking down at all of the bright light on the ground once his eyes had adjusted.    
_Lava._  
 Eren spotted some cliffs in the distance, his body misted with sweat and his clothes clinging to his body.     
  
Eren was dropped onto a cliff, the teen finding his voice and screaming. He leaned forward and his shoulder slammed into the ground, the brunette rolling and gasping. Pain exploded through his body from the rough landing, Eren getting to his knees and breathing heavily. He finally stood up, his legs shaking as he lifted his head.  
 “Hello, Eren.”   
Eren’s eyes widened as he stared at a man in a large throne, a leg crossed over another and his sapphire eyes piercing the boy. “Let me ask you something.”    
  
The blonde grinned and leaned forward, his eyes glittering and darkening. He pointed to his left, Eren’s eyes following. He spotted Levi, a gasp escaping him from the mauled body limp on the ground. Blood pooled around him, his guts spilled out and his lips parted wide, his eyes missing.  
 “Are you going to eat him, or can I?”  
 Loud laughter left the man as he threw his head back, cackles and chuckles bubbling up from him, his shoulders bobbing. Eren felt his gut beginning to burn, the teen gritting his teeth and running at the laughing man in the chair.  
_“Eren! Eren, no!”_  
The brunette was just about to reach the blonde until Levi was suddenly in his face, an ear to ear grin splitting across his face as he spun a large sword in his hands. He surged forward, still wounded and mutilated, driving the blade straight through Eren’s chest. Eren’s lips parted and he gripped at the blade, choking and crying out as Levi plunged it in deeper. The laughter only got louder, pain ripping and tearing through the small brunette, his hands being cut open.     
  
“Does it hurt?” Levi breathed out, blood oozing from his eye sockets. “I hope it does, you pathetic bitch.”    
Eren felt blood rush past his lips when the sword was yanked out, his cut hands shaking and resting on the wound on his chest. He fell to his knees, Levi grabbing his chin harshly and tossing the sword aside.  
 “No, that one won’t do…” Levi’s grin grew in size, the raven tugging a knife from his belt and holding the blade to Eren’s cheek. “Yes, I can cut your eyes out perfectly fine with this.”    
Eren winced when Levi made a cut against his skin, his eyes watery and his chest heaving, blood sticking to his fingers.    
“Such pretty, innocent eyes,” Levi murmured rather mockingly. “Look, Hanji joined us!”  
 Levi turned Eren’s head, the brunette watching Hanji screaming. She looked at Eren, being held back by the same flying creature that had him captive just moments before the chaos. _  
“Eren! Eren, no! Run away, get out of there!”    
  
_ Eren’s head was yanked back towards Levi, Hanji’s screams of pain piercing his ears. The blood kept pouring from his wound, the teen practically sitting in his blood at this point. Eren watched the blade creep towards an eye, his breathing hitching and his tears falling from his lashes.    
“L-Levi…please stop,” he whispered, his voice breaking and a sob escaping his lips.    
“Ooh, don’t cry,” the raven-haired man crooned, moving the blade to the side slightly. “It’ll only hurt for a second! Trust me, I would know. Tsk, look at me, Eren.”  
 Eren did as he was told, swallowing thickly. Levi leaned down, his lips caressing the brunette’s gently.  
“Just focus on me.”   
“Y-you’re scaring me,” Eren choked out. “Who did this to you?”  
 Levi chuckled lowly, the raven bringing the knife back to Eren’s eye.    
“I did it to myself,” he whispered, his grin as wide as ever. “I did it because you make me sick, Eren.”     
  
“What did I do?!” Eren cried, his vision dulling as he bled heavily.    
_How am I still alive? What’s going on?! Levi, stop!_  
 “You breathed,” Levi hissed, his grip on Eren’s chin tightening. “You existed. Now I can’t be with Erwin; I’m stuck with you.” Eren released a scream as the blade was driven through an eye, his body locking up and the brunette shaking like a leaf.  
 “Disgusting. You’re disgusting! I hate you; you never should have been born in the first place!”  Eren screamed again when the blade was ripped out, his vision disappearing from his wounded eye. He jerked forward, watching his blood splatter to the ground. The brunette’s throat burned before he puked, his fingers gripping at his chest tightly. Eren had managed to stop throwing up, the teen looking up at Levi and seeing his eye between the raven’s fingers. He then vomited again, the excruciating pain unbearable.     
  
“Lights out, baby.” Eren watched the blade head towards him, a final cry of agony leaving him before everything went black, his body falling over and slamming into his pool of blood. Levi began to giggle before he exploded into laughter, his head thrown back as he grabbed his blade and ripped it out of Eren’s dead eye.    
“Finally! Aha, I can finally be free!”  
 Hanji’s screams grew louder as the woman was chewed and bitten into, her flesh being torn apart by the large demon as it sank its fangs into her, blood pouring from her open wounds. _  
“Eren!”_  
  
 ~~~    
  
“Eren! Eren, stop screaming!”  
 Eren’s chest heaved as he sucked in a large breath, his face sticky with tears and his eyes fluttering open. His hands pawed at his eyes, the vibrant orbs large and his pupils mere pinpoints. Eren’s hands then flew to his chest, the brunette patting himself down as tears streaked along his cheeks. He felt hands cup his face, Eren glancing at the grey eyes boring into his own.    
“Eren?”   
The young boy gazed at the raven-haired man in front of him, not being able to stop the tears that fell. His voice hitched in his throat, his eyebrows angled up sharply as he breathed heavily.  
  
  “Y-you hate me.”   
“What? No, what the fuck! Eren, I don’t hate you. Why would you think that?”  
 “Y-you…you killed…m-me…” Eren managed to choke out, his throat raw. Levi’s eyes widened before he pulled Eren against his chest, rubbing his back firmly yet gently. He kissed the top of the brunette’s head, a shuddering breath escaping the demon.  
 “I would never hurt you,” Levi whispered, holding the shaking boy close. “Never, ever…do you understand me? Get those awful thoughts out of your head.”  
  
  Eren hesitated before giving a small nod, his heart still racing in his chest as he slowly wrapped his arms around Levi’s waist. He swallowed thickly, his fingers gripping at Levi’s shirt tightly.  
 “Do you want to talk about it?”  
 Eren shook his head quickly, his face buried into Levi’s chest. The raven slowly lied back down with Eren in his arms, humming quietly and stroking the boy’s hair.  
_‘Go back to sleep, Eren.’_  
Eren’s eyes widened slightly before he nodded, closing his eyes and whimpering softly.  
  _I hope I don’t have that dream again…_  
_‘You won’t. I promise.’_  
  
He felt himself beginning to drift off to sleep again, his lips pursed and his eyebrows furrowed, his forehead creased.    
“Okay,” Eren whispered before his world went blank.     
  
~~~    
  
Eren blinked open his eyes, his head tilting to the side as he drank in his surroundings. He slowly got to his feet, looking up at the large trees that stretched towards the sky, their branches and leaves swaying in the wind. Eren looked down at the forest floor, his feet bare and resting in the dewy, bright green grass. He crouched down and picked up a leaf, a faint smile adorning his lips as he rolled the stem between his index finger and thumb.    
“Woah,” he breathed, standing back up. Eren began to walk through the forest, keeping the leaf in his hand. His free hand tucked a lock of hair behind his ear, his smile growing in size as he watched a few rabbits nibbling on berries on a bush. The forest was appearing to throb with life, critters at every view, a gentle breeze making the grass dance with each step he took. Everything was vibrant colors, from the forest to the animals in it.    
  
The brunette entered a clearing where there were no trees; only flowers, shrubs and tall grass. Eren shuffled into the clearing, sitting down in the lush undergrowth. He watched a butterfly flutter onto his nose, his eyes wide as he blinked rapidly. He giggled when it flew off, an ear to ear smile adorning his supple lips. Eren lifted his head when a twig snapped, his breath catching in his throat as a large ebony wolf stepped out from the clearing of trees. It slowly approached Eren, the fur on its broad shoulders rippling with each step. It stopped in front of Eren, its snout gently butting the boy’s cheek. Eren laughed slightly, rubbing away the wet and cold its nose left behind on his skin.    
_This is so unreal._  
  
Eren squeaked when the wolf began to stand on its hind legs, the animal slowly morphing and changing. He gasped and leaped to his feet, throwing his arms around the short man that had changed before his eyes.    
“Levi!”   
Levi laughed and wrapped his arms around Eren’s waist, his eyes shimmering.    
“Didn’t I tell you I’d make things better?” he crooned, rubbing his lover’s back tenderly.    
“So are you a dream-walker now?” Eren teased, burying his face into Levi’s shoulder.    
“If that’s what you want to call me, then I suppose so.”     
  
Eren giggled and smiled wider when Levi sat down on the forest floor, holding the teenager in his lap. Levi gently moved Eren’s head away from his shoulder, leaning forward to press his lips against the younger one’s. The raven fell onto his back and held Eren on his chest, moving his lips slowly as he kissed the brunette. Eren sighed contently and closed his eyes, his heart fluttering in his chest as Levi ran his hands up and down his spine.    
“Thank you,” Eren breathed against Levi’s lips, his hands playing with the raven’s sooty hair. Levi chuckled and gave a small shrug of his shoulders, his fingers kneading at Eren’s back and slowly getting rid of any knots.  
 “This is nothing, Eren. The pleasure is all mine.”    
  
Levi hummed and pressed a quick, chaste kiss to Eren’s lips.    
“That wolf thing was cool.”   
“I thought you’d might enjoy that,” the raven-haired man mused, raising a brow. Eren laughed and rested his chin on Levi’s chest, smiling as he gazed into the demon’s eyes.    
“Yeah, I did,” he murmured, wiggling slightly. “It was a little frightening at first, but then it was amazing.”   
“I knew you got scared; it’s why I bumped you with my nose.”  Levi grinned slightly and kissed Eren’s nose, his expression softening when the brunette giggled.  
“Like the dream?”   
“Best dream ever, Levi. Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WaSN'T THAT FUN, AHAHAHAHA  
> *dies*


	16. I Want the Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay mixed emOTIONSSSSS  
> YYYAYAAAAAYAYAYYA  
> *cris*  
> READ PLS <3

Eren had sulked out of bed in the morning, heading down the hall to the shower. He stripped out of his clothes and stepped into the tub, toying with the handles before he had found a temperature that he was comfortable with. Eren rotated a handle, making the water spray out from the shower head. He closed his eyes and sat up, leaning against the wall and sighing heavily. Eren pressed a hand to his forehead, his cheeks flushed a dark red.  “That dream went too far,” he muttered quietly to himself, his eyes peeking open slightly. Eren ran his fingers through his hair, his teeth snagging his lower lip. “Geez…”    
The brunette rubbed at his eyes and grabbed the bar of soap, scrubbing at his arms with it. He watched suds formed, a faint smile tugging at his lips as he bathed himself. Eren stepped away from the spray of water, scrubbing at his stomach and thighs. He lifted his head when he heard the door open and close, the teen swallowing thickly.    
  
“Hello?”   
Eren watched the shower curtain get pulled back, grey eyes shimmering and meeting his own.    
“Hello, Eren.”    
 He laughed slightly and leaned against the wall, watching Levi’s wings flutter behind him.    
“That was…some dream,” Eren remarked, quirking a brow. Levi smirked as his shoulders bobbed up into a shrug, the raven scratching at his jaw.  
 “You didn’t object when I did what I did. Besides, it's not like we haven't done anything like it before.”   
Eren rolled his eyes and smiled widely, stepping back under the water and feeling his face grow warm. “Hey, don’t hide from me, cutie.”    
“I’m not hiding.”   
“Yes you are.”    
Eren shook his head and set the bar of soap on the side of the tub, watching Levi duck away from the curtain.    
“How long can you stay?” the brunette asked, closing his eyes to prevent water from getting in.    
  
“Ahh…about twenty minutes.”   
Eren felt his heart sink, the boy leaning against the wall and opening his eyes. Levi was standing in front of him, undressed and stepping into the spray of the water. The raven smiled faintly and ruffled Eren’s hair, leaning forward to sneak a kiss to his cheek.     
“Twenty minutes? That’s so short, though,” Eren complained, folding his arms over his chest as his face felt as if it were on fire.    
“Yeah, I know. The sooner you remember, the sooner I can see you longer,” Levi muttered, grabbing the bottle of shampoo and opening the top.    
“Huh?”   
“Nothing.”  
 Levi squeezed the liquid into his palm before setting the bottle aside, rubbing his hands together. He then reached up and began to massage at Eren’s scalp, the teenager closing his eyes and leaning into the touch.     
  
“Does it feel nice?”  
 “Yeah,” Eren sighed, the fingers against his scalp making him relax further. Levi chuckled lowly, pressing a sweet kiss to the brunette’s forehead.    
“That’s good,” Levi murmured in response, lightly scrubbing at Eren’s hair. “Just relax for me.”   
Eren leaned against Levi and smiled widely, his arms slipping around the raven’s waist as he clung to the demon washing his hair.  
  “I’m relaxing,” he whispered in response, swallowing a lump past his throat.    
“Good.”  
 Levi guided Eren’s head to the water, rinsing out the suds and his fingers continuing to massage at the young boy’s scalp.    
“Levi?”   
“Yes?”  
 Eren opened his eyes and tilted his head back, parting his lips as his breath hitched.  
 “Will I see you again tonight?”   
There were a few moments of silence before Levi moved his hands away, pulling Eren into a warm embrace.    
“No, I’m afraid not,” Levi breathed, holding Eren’s head to his shoulder. “I’m afraid not…”    
  
Eren closed his eyes again and exhaled shakily, tightening his grip on Levi.    
“Oh…”  
 Levi nuzzled Eren’s head and hummed quietly, swaying back and fourth slowly while rubbing Eren’s back gently.    
“Please try to remember,” Levi murmured, his eyes closed halfway.    
“Okay..."  
  Eren and Levi quickly finished bathing, the former hopping out of the shower and quickly rushing for a towel.    
  
“Damn…”  
 “Nh?”  
Eren glanced over his shoulder, blinking rapidly as he looked at Levi. The raven was biting his lower lip, his eyes not meeting Eren’s what-so-ever.  
“Levi?”   
“The things I’d do to that ass…”   
“Levi!” Eren cried, his eyes widening and his face feeling as if it were on fire.  
 “What? I’m a demon, leave me alone.”  
 “And I’m under-aged!”   
“Actually, legal consent age here is 16. You're, what, 17 now? Hmm...”     
The brunette huffed and quickly wrapped his towel around his lower body, watching the demon shake himself off.    
“You remind me of a dog,” he giggled.    
“Woof,” Levi retorted. Eren rolled his eyes with a smile and left the bathroom, heading down the hall to Levi’s bedroom. He stepped inside and reached for the ceiling on his toes, parting his jaws for a loud yawn. Eren pulled out the top drawer before quickly slamming it shut, his eyes as wide as saucers and his face turning several shades of red deeper.  
  _I did not need to see his toys._    
He pursed his lips before hesitantly opening the next drawer, relived to find clothes. Eren dug through them, surprised to find many articles of clothing that were his size.     
  
“We went to the mall when we were dating.”  
 Eren jumped slightly and turned his head, looking at Levi, who was standing in the door way completely clothed.    
“How did you— never mind.”  
 Levi grinned and walked over to Eren, his index finger hooking to the back of his towel that clung to his hips.  
 “Levi, don’t you dare—”  
 “I dare.”  
  Eren gasped as Levi tugged, the towel pooling to the floor around his feet.    
“Levi—!”  
 He felt his feet lift off the ground, his eyes wide from the strong hands gripping his hips.  “Oof!”    
  
Eren’s back was pressed into the bed, his heart pounding in his chest as a certain raven loomed over him with hungry eyes.     
“Did you like the dream? When I…trailed closer to your crotch?”   
“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Eren sputtered, his eyebrows furrowed.    
“Really?”    
He squeaked when Levi rested a hand on his inner thigh, the hand slowly inching up higher. “So, you don’t remember when I did this to you?”  
 Eren’s face grew hot, the teen feeling exposed on the bed. His lips parted and his eyelids grew heavy when the hand almost grazed his slowly forming erection, a soft and sharp gasp eliciting from the brunette.     
“Ooh, you do, don’t you? Y’know, real life oral sex is way better than in a dream, Eren,” Levi purred into his ear.    
“M-mh…!”  Eren gasped again as teeth snagged his earlobe, Levi’s breath hot against his skin. “Nn, h-hey…”  
“Hmm?”  
 Levi tugged softly, his eyes flashing dangerously as Eren squirmed.    
“Why are you always horny?”  
 “…I’m a demon, kid.”     
"That's your excuse for everything."  
  
Eren giggled when Levi moved to press kisses against his neck, his eyes closing as his hands braced on the raven-haired man’s shoulders.    
“Can I bite you?”   
“I…I guess?”  
 Levi kissed Eren’s pulse, a low and faint growl beginning to surface from his throat.  
 “When we were dating, I did it to show you I was a demon. Drinking your blood releases my full form…”  
“Oh…why do you need your full form? And how come you were in full form the first time you visited me when I was by your room?”  
 “Oh God, I have to explain this again, don’t I?”  
  Levi groaned and lifted up slightly, looking down at Eren as his eyes narrowed.  “I can transform if I drink the blood of a sinner. Or yours, because you’re my mate. Once a demon drinks the blood of his or her mate, they can transform whenever they want.”   
"Then why do you still need the blood of a sinner?"  
"To get stronger and to feed."  
“Why am I your mate?”   
“Because I picked you.”   
“You picked me when I was born, right?”  
  
 Levi’s eyes widened, his pupils shrinking and his palms braced on either side of Eren’s head. His breathing seemed to stop, Eren gazing up at the demon who appeared to be frozen.    
“What’s wrong? Was it something I said?”   
“Say that again,” Levi breathed out.     
“Y-you…picked me when I was born…?”   
“That. That! _That!”_  
“What, why are you shouting at me?” Eren hollered over Levi.    
_“You remembered!”_  
_“Why are we shouting?!”_  
  _“Because you fucking remembered something, you shit!”_  
  
 Levi snatched Eren up into his arms and leaped to his feet on the bed, spinning around and releasing a demonic sound from his throat. Eren wheezed as he was crushed against the raven’s chest, sputtering for air.    
“I don’t u-understand…!”    
Levi stopped, suddenly dropping to his knees on the bed. He squished Eren’s face between his hands, his eyes wide and his expression shattering.    
“I’ve kept so much hidden from you. Your sister…oh God. Oh fuck,” he groaned, playing with Eren’s cheeks roughly.    
“Owh! Whath are you thalking abouth? Isabel?”  
 “No…your real sister.”   
Eren watched Levi lower his hands to his knees, his grey eyes flashing. “Her name is Mikasa Ackerman.”   
“But…I’m Jaeger.”   
“She’s adopted. I, uh…may or may have not hidden her in hell somewhere?”   
“Levi!”    
  
Levi folded his arms over his chest, huffing loudly.    
“I had no choice! She would get in the way…”   
“Of what?!”   
The raven grinded his teeth together, his face visibly darkening.    
“I can’t say,” he growled past his large fangs.    
“I have a right to know,” Eren protested sharply, quickly sitting up and grabbing the sheets of the bed to yank over himself.  
 “You can’t know right now!”   
“Why not?!”     
“Don’t start fucking yelling at me,” Levi snarled lowly, his hands balling into fists in his lap.    
“No, I will yell at you!”  
 Eren trembled, his eyes mere slits and his eyebrows drawn, his forehead creased. He leaned forward, getting into Levi’s face and watching the deep pools of grey stretch.  
“You have kept so many things hidden from me! Hell, that’s not even my real _family_ out there!”   
  
The brunette got off the bed and stood up, an unspeakable rage burning in his eyes.    
“I’ve been lied to. And for what? To 'keep me safe'?”    
Eren fumed, throwing the sheet at Levi and storming back to the dresser. He grabbed his towel that was crumpled on the floor, wrapping it back around his waist.  “I’ll find out myself. If you really are a demon, and if my 'parents' are demons, they’re bound to have a weakness, right? They're immortal, right? A cross can hurt them? Send them back to hell? They can't die from things that hurt humans, _right?”_  
 Levi’s eyes widened further, his breath catching in his throat.   
“Eren—”   
  
Eren stormed out of the room and huffed, stomping down the stairs as his chest burned. He moved into the kitchen where he found Petra, his gut twisting and growing heavy as if there were rocks in his gut. The woman turned around from the stove she was by, a bowl of pancake mix in her hands.    
“Eren! Sweetie, you look upset. Is something wrong?”  
 Eren grit his teeth and opened up a drawer, digging through it.  
“Why are you in a towel? Eren, what’s wrong?”   
The brunette stopped, his chest heaving.    
_Levi can’t come down here to let the others know that he’s been visiting me. So he can’t stop me. I have to know. To do this. Demons can’t die from humans, right?_  
  
Eren jumped from a gentle hand on his shoulder, his eyes flashing as a sharp gasp escaped him.    
“Eren. Are you still mad at me?”  
  _But…what if she’s not a demon?_  
“You were friends with Levi, right?”   
Petra blinked a few times before setting the bowl on the counter, her hand moving away from Eren’s shoulder.  
 “Yes…yes, I was, sweetie. He was a very good friend.”   
“Did you know him your whole life?”  
  “Ah…yes. Yes, I did.”   
  
Eren whirled around and drove a blade right through Petra’s chest, his eyes wide as Petra cried out. She looked down at the knife in her before looking back up at Eren, a slow and quiet breath streaming past her lips.   
_Oh my God. I killed her. I killed my mom. I killed the closest thing to my mom. Oh my God. Oh my...fuck. Fuck! No, wait! I'm sorry!!_  
 “You connected the dots.”  
 Eren exhaled in relief and leaned against the counter, yanking the knife out of the woman.    
“Shit…”  he breathed, putting a hand over his own chest.  
“Language.”    
Petra’s wound sealed over and instantly healed, the woman grabbing the knife from Eren and setting it into the sink.     
“It’s about time I give you the full story," she sighed, appearing to deflate.  
“Huh?”  
 Petra grabbed Eren’s hand and led him into the living room, motioning for him to sit down.  And in return, he did just that.  Petra slowly lowered herself down beside him, exhaling shakily and clasping her hands together.    
“I’m going to tell you the story of Levi Ackerman.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna get some back storryyyyyyy *curb stomps*  
> (sorry for how short it is, sHRIEKS)  
> ANYWAYS  
> You shall all be sent back in time next chapter to learn about Mr. Ackerman.  
> WOOHOO
> 
> Like always, if you see any mistakes, please let me know so I can permanently terminate them. (I'll b back)  
> Until next time~!  
> e v e


	17. Echoes of the Past Always Bounce Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELP
> 
> Warning  
> sex scene(s) in here(not descriptive lolol) 
> 
> Just a lllliiiiitttllleeeee bit of Levi/Hanji. You'll see what I mean. ALSO I CHANGED UP SOME OF THE CANON PLOT SO LIKE DON'T BE MAD AT ME  
> OKIE?  
> OKIE
> 
> Things get intense. SoRRY  
> Proceed~

“Might want to let me tell that story.”    
  
Eren and Petra both gasped, their heads whipping around to the stairs to see a raven standing on the last step, his eyes locked on the pair.     
  
“Levi,” Petra breathed, her body tense and her eyes wide. “You don’t—”    
  
Levi held up a hand to stop her, his gray eyes clouded over as he looked at Eren.  
  
  “I want to tell my story. Petra is right there to call me out on anything I skip, Eren.”     
  
Eren swallowed hard before giving a small and slow nod, his heart beating rapidly in his chest as the raven stepped down onto the floor. Levi walked over to the two and sat between them, leaning back and slinging an arm around Eren’s shoulders. Silence settled over them for quite a while before Levi sighed heavily, his chest heaving as he closed his eyes.     
  
“Well…should I start from where I remember?”    
  
“Yeah,” Eren said quietly.     
  
“Buckle up, Bright Eyes,” Levi murmured, his eyes remaining closed. Eren scooted closer to the demon, snuggled and tucked up under his arm, making the raven’s lips twitch up faintly. “Here we go.”    
  
_~~~~_  
  
_“Levi, did you do as your favorite man asked?”_  
  
_The small raven held a knife in his hands, his grey pools stretched wide, his face covered with blood. He had his knees on either side of the limp body on the concrete of the alley way, his eyes never leaving the dead and lifeless ones of the woman before him. Levi lifted his head to look up at his guardian ever so slowly, his bangs shadowing most of his face. Then, he finally gave the smallest of nods. To confirm he had done what was asked. Not that he particularly liked his ‘guardian’. In all honesty, in the small child’s mind, he wished that Kenny was under him instead of the woman._  
  
_A grin split across Kenny’s face, the man walking over, his boots clicking against the stone ground heavily. A hand plopped on Levi’s head, ruffling his mop of long, sooty hair._  
  
_“Good boy, Levi. You’ll get a reward for that later.”_  
  
_Affection. Something he always craved so dearly for. Levi was a child; he wanted affection. He wanted to feel loved. Ever since the death of his mother, he was stuck here with the animal known as Kenny. A stranger. Why, mother, why would she let something like this happen?   Levi looked back down at the woman under him, slowly setting his knife on the ground, the blade soaked in blood. Perhaps it was not her fault. Perhaps it was mere chance that Kenny took Levi under his care. Levi then decided care was too strong of a word to use.  
  
The child stood up and moved away from the body, watching Kenny grab the limp woman and begin to drag her away.    **He’s going to do bad things to her,** he thought, his eyes just as dead as the woman’s. **He always does. To all of them.** _  
  
  
_Levi sighed softly and walked through the pool of blood, to his knife. Bending at his waist, he grabbed it by the blade, feeling it dig and cut into his soft palm. Why was he cursed like this? There was no God like others preached. No, Kenny did not teach him to not believe; he figured out on his own. No one was watching over him. Not now. Not ever. He was alone, and that’s just how things would always be.   Levi walked in the opposite direction Kenny went, relieved that the streetlights were dimmed, most turned off. It was always a scary place, the Underground. After a while of being with Kenny, he grew accustomed to the darkness when it was time for everyone to rest.  
  
He always knew he was different from everyone else. He was strong. Insanely strong. He could do things most children in the Underground couldn’t do. He overpowered men much older than him. He could break large stones in his hands, make dents in walls with his bare, small fists.  _  
  
_So why didn’t he hurt Kenny?_  
  
_Levi wandered down the sidewalk, leaving blood footsteps behind him as he shuffled through the Underground. He didn’t know where he was going, and he didn’t particularly care. The question rang through his head, over and over. Why? Why didn’t he hurt Kenny? What stopped him from stabbing the man, from taking his head between his small hands and crushing his skull?   Levi tilted his head back and looked up at the darkness, his lips parting and a soft sigh spilling past his chapped lips. Lifting the knife, he pressed the tip to his throat._  
_And in that moment, he knew. He knew the only thing he had to know._  
  
_He was just as dead as all of the people he had murdered._  
  
_~~~~_  
  
_Teen. Teen years. Puberty, hormones. Growing up time._  
  
_Levi panted, gazing at the woman under him, his body slick with sweat. Gross, unclean, unsanitary. Why did this always happen to him? He was so prone to let strangers fawn over him, male or female. Did things for money, or let people do things to him. Sex had become an addiction, and every time he did things for money, his skin crawled. He had been set on autopilot, focusing on surviving.  
  
Yet, as he snapped his hips back and fourth, his hands gripping at the sheets of the bed under him as it creaked in protest, his dark eyes watching the woman cry out, he felt disgusting. Why was he doing this? Why did he let Kenny teach him these always things? He was a male prostitute, a murderer, and overall disgusting. Kenny refused to support him, and the only way he knew how to make money was either killing someone because a person had paid him, or this.  
  
Sexual pleasure. _  
  
_Levi closed his eyes, his eyebrows furrowing and knitting together as he felt his release wash over him after the woman’s, a harsh shudder running through him. It wasn’t great anymore. It was an empty, meaningless fuck each time. The more he did it, the more he grew empty inside.  He pulled out and stuffed his cock into his pants and boxers, getting up and shivering. His nails clawed at an arm, the man sucking in a sharp breath to calm himself down._  
  
_**You won’t see her again,** he reassured himself. **You never see them again.**  _  
  
_Levi grabbed the bag of coins she handed to him, his eyes holding no emotion as he watched the brunette throw her hair into a messy bun._  
  
_“Y’know, sweetie, you're pretty good at what you do. But things ain’t all sugary anymore.”_  
  
_“What are you prattling on about?” Levi muttered, shoving the money into his back pocket._  
  
_“Listen here, doll-face; you’re not normal. I’m sure you’ve guessed that by now.”_  
  
_She got to her feet and grinned, extending a hand to the confused teenager. Her eyes sparkled, her presence suffocatingly warm and sweet._  
  
_“You’re just like me.”_  
  
_Levi looked at her hand as if she had just stuck it in dog shit, his eyebrow twitching._  
  
_“Fuckin’ psycho,” he snarled, slapping her hand away as his gut flared. “I’m nothing like you.”_  
  
_“You’re a demon.”_  
  
_Levi’s eyes widened, his lips parting slightly, his breath catching in his throat. He watched a smile creep on the woman’s lips, the brunette reaching behind her to grab her glasses off the nightstand. She placed them on the bridge of her nose, slowly pushing them up._  
  
_“Hanji Zoë. Demon, just like yourself. I’ve looked for you for quite a while, Levi. I figured the only way I could get you to talk to me was through something like this.”_  
  
_“You’re insane.”_  
  
_Levi had turned and stormed to the door, his hand extending to grab the knob of the door. He was about to grab it, until a certain someone was in front of him, fingers curled around his wrist._  
  
_“Yes, I’m insane,” she chimed, a wide smile on her lips. “But so are you. Come with me! We need you, Levi. We need you in—”_  
  
_“Let go of me!”_  
  
_The raven growled loudly, trying to yank his arm out of her grip._  
  
_“You hear voices, don’t you? You look at someone and hear things. Isn’t it scary?”   Levi’s breath hitched again, his body freezing up and his hands trembling.   “You hear Kenny. Hear him, what he plans. It’s awful, hmm?”_  
  
_“How do you know about that?!”_  
  
_“Because all demons have a special power. You can read minds, yes? Human food doesn’t satisfy you very well, does it? Because you don’t need it. You’re always hungry, but not for a sliver of bread or a moldy potato. Not even something fresh. Demons feed on something different.”_  
  
_Levi leaned back as she leaned in, his pupils mere dots._  
  
_“A sinner.”_  
  
_Levi yanked his arm free finally, pushing Hanji aside and yanking open the door. He accidentally ripped the door clean off its hinges, a cry leaving him from the sudden action. He set it down and then ran, moving his legs as fast as he could, finding an open window in her small home. He jumped out, but a strangled holler tore from his throat as he was sucked up into darkness instead of landing on solid ground. Levi’s lips parted wide, not being able to make a sound anymore as it swallowed him whole, dragging him down, down.   Finally, he landed roughly on the ground. Wheezing, he fell to his knees and gripped his stomach with a hand, the other one braced against the warm rock floor. Eyes glassy, he slowly lifted his head with a shuddering exhale._  
  
_“What the…f-fuck?” he breathed._  
  
_Levi was on the edge of a cliff, his position letting him peek over the edge. Lava boiled from the bottom, and the raven guessed it was about a fifty foot drop. Wide eyed, he felt like he was in some sort of fucked up book.   A shriek sounded behind him, the noise scratchy, and different pitches all mixed into it. Levi tensed and looked over his shoulder, a cry escaping him from the sight._  
  
_**“HOLY FUCK!”**_  
  
_Levi was pinned down in a flash on his back by a large black creature, its snout mushed into its skull, lips peeled back to reveal large, sharp teeth, slobber leaking down onto the raven’s chest and neck. Its snout glistened from the drool, the creature foaming at the mouth. Ebony claws dug into his shoulders, the arms of the monster rippling with muscle, broad shoulders flexing and twitching. Levi felt paws crushing his legs, his eyes watching thin, bony wings flap and quiver.   Levi didn’t know what to do but scream, his body locked up in terror. Suddenly, the creature was ripped back and slung behind a figure, Levi’s breath caught in his throat, his grey eyes filled with shameful tears._  
  
_“You should be more careful.”_  
  
_Levi sat up on his elbows, his chest heaving as he fought for air. Between his legs stood a broad and muscular blonde, bright sapphire eyes boring into Levi’s own eyes. His hands were clasped together and gloves hugged them, going all the way down to his elbow. A large black cape was behind him, a clasp to it around his neck. He wore a ripped, white button up shirt, black tights hugging his hips, boots that reached his knees. He stood up straight and tall, his body rigid. Levi choked on air, not being able to form any words. Finally, he recollected himself._  
  
_“W-w…where am I?”_  
  
_The blonde man smiled slightly, a low chuckle escaping from his chest._  
  
_“The Underworld. Or, as humans call it; Hell.”_  
  
_Levi felt as if the wind had been knocked out of him. Hell. He was in Hell. So who was this?_  
  
_“A-are you…?”_  
  
_The man laughed, crouching down in front of Levi and gently grabbing him by his bare shoulders._  
  
_“Satan? No. You can call me Erwin, though.”_  
  
_Levi swallowed hard and looked into his eyes, and he felt the strange urge to believe the man._  
  
_“W-why am I here?”_  
  
_“Because you’re a demon. Like me. Like all the others down here.”_  
  
_“I’m not a demon!”_  
  
_“Oh, really?”_  
  
_Erwin stood up and grabbed Levi’s hand, yanking the raven to his feet and patting his chest roughly._  
  
_“If you were human, you would be burning alive right now. Maybe even melting your insides at this point.”_  
  
_Levi tensed, his eyes forever wide._  
  
_“I-I…I don’t understand.”_  
  
_Erwin smiled warmly and wrapped an arm around Levi’s waist, leaning in close, their noses brushing._  
  
_“Don’t worry, little one. I’ll teach you everything there is to know about being a demon.”_  
  
_~~~_  
  
_Everything. Everything led to sex._  
  
_Even with Erwin, with the man who was guiding Levi, the blonde had managed to capture him in his erotic ways._  
  
_Levi was sitting in his large bed, a thin sheet draped across his broad shoulders. He was naked, his eyelids heavy and his eyes trained on the wall. He was in a limbo; his life in the Underworld was almost as worse as his life in the Underground. Erwin showed affection. So much, it made the raven uncomfortable. Levi was so used to never getting as much as a pat or rough punch to his shoulder.  
  
He never mentioned it or addressed the problem, letting his trainer do as he wished.  He sighed and quietly got out of bed, careful to not wake Erwin. He wasn’t used to being pampered, getting the attention.   _  
  
_Despite what everyone always said about “Hell”, there were secluded areas that were toasty and filled with castles. He was currently in Erwin’s, obviously.  
Levi didn’t want to be a demon. It was so much harder to fight for his life, more stressful. There were thousands of demon’s stronger than him. Erwin kept him cooped up his entire life, sometimes taking him out to hunt and train, and only allowing him to see some of the man’s friends. He had met Hanji again, relieved to see a slightly familiar face. He met dozens of other demons that he soon became close to. The closest being a girl named Isabel, and a boy named Farlan. He tried to spend every moment with the two. He didn’t understand why he was so drawn to them; he just was.  _  
  
_Yet, he did understand why he let Erwin do those things.  He was lonely. Despite the friends surrounding him, deep inside, he had a feeling of emptiness. He was slowly being broken down, and he hated it. Why did he feel this way? Shouldn’t he be happy, now that he was away from Kenny and in a place he truly belonged?   He had to sneak out. Yes, that was all he could do now. He was tired of being locked up in the dark and dreary castle.  
  
Levi let go of the sheet and walked to his clothes on the ground, grabbing them and slipping into it. He put his cravat on around his neck, tugging on his white button-up shirt. He began to button it before he adjusted the cuffs around his wrists, grabbing his underwear and slipping into them. Levi’s black pants followed, then his ebony and dark red cape, the red being a design of fire at the ends. He sighed softly, walking past a mirror leaning against the wall to see his large, slick horns that curled; similar to a rams’. _  
  
_Levi parted his lips, poking a large fang with his finger. He had recently fed, allowing him to transform temporarily.  To temporarily get back on Earth.   Levi had known time had passed. He knew it had been quite a while. But he wasn’t expecting so much of a change to his precious world._  
  
_He had used the mirror as a portal to get into the human world from the bathroom, his wide eyes scanning the alley way he had appeared in. He could almost see the blood on the ground, memories hitting him like a large wave. Many scents overwhelmed him, his nose twitching. Levi moved down the alley way, a long, thick black stripe between two sidewalks. Yellow stripes were in the middle, cracks and chips in the paint.  
It was so dead.     
  
Levi ran across the street to a large building, the lot filled with large machines that Levi had no idea what they were. Looking to the doors of the looming building, he saw a red plus-sign on a piece of paper taped to the glass.     
  
“What is this place?” he whispered. Levi pushed past the doors, finding that no one turned their heads in his direction. _  
  
_No one batted an eye as he walked down the hall, the overall cleanliness of the building pleasing the raven. It smelled awfully strange to him, but he found that he slowly liked it.   He suddenly heard something crying. A person, maybe? A child.   Levi headed towards the noise, pushing open an ajar door. He stepped inside, his eyes widening at the sight.  A woman with long, dark brown hair breathed heavily, a wide, tired smile on her lips as she gazed down at a bundle of life in her arms. She pressed her lips to the child’s head, the cries beginning to die away from the action._  
  
_A child. A boy. Why was Levi drawn to him? He saw images flash in front of his eyes like a movie, clips of the…the boy. A brunette with shimmering Caribbean(or teal? he couldn't tell) eyes, the brightest smile he had ever come across. The large glasses upon his nose, the tears on his cheeks, the pain in his eyes.  It was insane._  
  
_Levi slowly walked over to the woman when it was over, gasping as she lifted her head to stare at him._  
  
_“Oh, hello. You’re…not a doctor, are you?”_  
  
_Levi shook his head, not being able to break their gaze. The woman smiled tenderly, motioning for Levi to come close._  
  
_“I was expecting you. Please, come here.”_  
  
_Reluctant, the man shuffled to the side of her bed, taking a seat in the empty chair beside her. She held out her hand, Levi staring at it before placing his own hand in her soft palm._  
  
_“I’m Carla, dear boy. I know you’re a demon, but you’re different.”_  
  
_How?_  
  
_Carla smiled sweetly, slowly putting Levi’s hand on the blanket that protected the boy._  
  
_“His name is Eren. Now, dear boy, please take good care of him.”_  
  
_“What do you mean?” Levi asked, his voice shaking. Carla smiled, leaning forward and pressing a gentle kiss to Levi’s forehead. Warmth washed over his body, the woman gently pushing Eren into his arms._  
  
_“I am like you. Sort of. I’m no demon…”_  
  
_Levi’s eyes widened, the man’s eyes flickering down to the small newborn in his arms._  
  
_“I knew you would come here. I’m a special kind of angel, you know. I get visions. You have selected someone to bond with. To have in your life forever. Every demon and angel does it.”_  
  
_“A-a…a mate?” Levi breathed out, a bead of sweat rolling down his temple._  
  
_“Yes. Fate brought you here. You connected with my son.”_  
  
_“Why…why are you so okay with this? I’m a demon, and…”_  
  
_Carla smiled sweetly, ruffling Levi’s dusky locks gently._  
  
_“I wasn’t okay with it at first. But after a while, I began to accept it. I saw visions of you two in the future. I saw how happy Eren was. Dear boy…please treat my son well. Do not fall into the clutches of Erwin’s torment. Take care of Eren when I’m gone.”_  
  
_Levi was overwhelmed.  What was this woman talking about? Mating? He chose Eren? But, he didn’t even know him. He was a newborn!_  
  
_“M-ma’am, I…I can’t—”_  
  
_“I know it’s a lot to take in,” Carla stated, smiling at Levi. “So take as much time as you need to accept it. Come back whenever you’re ready.”_  
  
_Levi had snuck back into the castle later that night, a warm feeling in his gut. For the first time since the death of his mother, Levi was…_  
  
_Happy._  
  
_~~~_  
  
_“I’m so excited to see your cute little mate, Levi! I bet he’s the most precious boy **ever!”**   _  
  
_“Shut it, four-eyes. You’re giving me a headache.”_  
  
_Levi had snuck out of the castle again one night, bringing along Hanji, Isabel, Farlan, and Petra to see his “mate”. He went to the hospital, surprised that people had been able to see him again. When he asked for a Carla, they informed him that they no longer had her there. They had records of a Carla Jaeger.  
 But it was nearly six years ago.     
  
Petra had stepped in, using her own power to erase a bit of the woman’s memory and tricking her to giving the address to Carla’s home.   _  
  
_And here Levi was, holding a piece of paper in his hands that read:_  
_**4604 Shiganshina Avenue**_  
_  
Levi looked up at the small house, the night breeze making him exhale comfortably.  It felt right to be on earth.  He moved up the driveway and to the creaky door, knocking on it softly and waiting a few moments. He heard a lock click before the door slowly opened, Levi instantly sagging in relief.   _  
  
_“Carla,” he breathed, instantly hugging her as she did the same to the demon. Carla hugged him tightly, a wide smile on her lips._  
  
_“Just in time; Eren was about to go to bed. I see you brought friends. Not that I’m surprised. Come on in.”_  
  
_Levi nodded and released the woman, following in after her. His friends trailed after him, looking around the house as if they were kids in a candy store. Levi smiled, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his pants._  
  
_“Eren! That man I told you about is here!”_  
  
_“Really?!”_  
  
_Levi heard small feet pounding against the wooden floor, a small body skidding around the corner. Wide, teal eyes met Levi’s, the boy’s lips parting into an open-mouthed smile._  
  
_“Yay!” he squealed, running over to the raven. Levi felt his chest grow incredibly warm, the man crouching down with open arms, the sweetest of smiles on his lips. He usually hated children, but Eren was different.  Perhaps it had to do with the fact that this was his mate.  
  
Levi stood up and cradled Eren against his hip, kissing the brunette’s nose. Hanji had both hands over her mouth, struggling to hold back her squeals of delight, the others crowded around Levi and Eren.   _  
  
_“Are you gonna babysit me like mama says?” Eren asked, playing with Levi’s cheeks with chubby and soft fingers._  
  
_“Yes,” Levi replied instantly, surprising himself. “Of course. What has mommy said about me?”_  
  
_“That you seem scary but you’re not, and you’re a good person, so I should trust you!”_  
  
_Oh, how that made Levi’s heart soar.   The rest of the night was Levi pampering Eren along with his friends until Carla insisted that they let the poor child go to bed. Sad and disappointed, the group had to head back to the Underworld.   Levi would sneak out to babysit Eren frequently, since time in the Underworld was different than Earth. Hanji, Petra, Isabel, and Farlan always covered him, making up some excuse to Erwin to explain the disappearances of Levi. It went well for a few months.  
A few.   _  
  
_One night, when Levi was sneaking out, he was unaware of Erwin following him. He had a wonderful night with Carla and Eren, Grisha always gone when the raven went to babysit the small boy. Everything was going so well. It always did, it always did…_  
  
"....And on that night, Erwin slaughtered your mother when I left.”    
  
Eren looked at Levi with wide eyes, taking in all of the information he could. His heart felt like it had stopped, wave after wave of memories hitting him like a brick wall. He found he had stopped breathing, and it took him a while to realize Levi had continued with his story.     
  
_I never remember Levi babysitting me. Ever. B-but...everything else is here. It's back. Oh my God...I...  
  
I remember.  
_  
“I was banished from the Underworld because of choosing a human as my mate. Never to show my face again. So, I decided to join the high school you would be attending,” Levi whispered, his eyes never opening, not even once. “I joined near the end of the year…and you noticed me right off the bat. It was so cute. You thought you were the only one falling for someone, but I was falling even harder.”    
  
Levi’s voice was barely audible, the man gripping Eren’s shoulder tightly.     
  
“I had been falling for years. I love you, Eren. With all of my being. With every inch of sinned skin I have. I love you.”     
  
Eren felt tears burn his eyes, the brunette looking up at Levi with his eyes as wide as saucers.     
  
“I-I…Levi, I—”    
  
A loud crash made the trio on the couch jump, Eren’s heart leaping to his throat.  
  
_“LEVI!”_  
  
  Eren jumped to his feet, Levi and Petra doing the same. The teenager watched Hanji bolt down the stairs, her eyes wide as she parted her lips and headed for the living room in a panic.  
  
_“RUN! RUN, HE’S HERE!”_ she shrieked.    
  
_He’s here? Who? E…Erwin? When did Hanji get here?!_  
  
  Eren screamed as a large blade plunged through Hanji’s chest and she was stopped in her tracks, blood spraying and coughed up, caking her lips. Her eyes were wide, the color fading from the brown pools and her body going limp in seconds.     
  
_“Hanji!"_  
  
  Eren moved to run to her as her body fell forward, but Levi held him back, his body quivering faintly.  
  
  “No…no, it’s not Erwin,” Levi breathed, his voice breaking. “I forgot…to mention one part of my story.”    
  
Eren watched with wide eyes, tears streaming down his cheeks, his pupils mere dots. A man lifted his head with a grin, his tongue flicking across the blade to collect Hanji’s blood. He flicked the rim of his hat, a content sigh escaping him.     
  
“Hello, beauties.”    
  
Petra grabbed Eren’s arm, her own tears flowing and out of control, her body shaking violently. Eren felt his world stop, everything clicking into place.  
  
  _Hanji…she’s…this guy is a demon. He has to be. Hanji's not moving. I-I can't see her breathing...human's can't kill demons. D-did…did he kill her?_  
  
  “Kenny,” Levi whispered.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate myself for this lol 
> 
> Long chapter finally! Yay! Things are gonna be getting intense, guys! Things will make more sense later, trust me. I promiseeeeee  
> ANYWAYS
> 
> If you see any mistakes, please let me know. This one took forever and I'm tired, but it was well worth it.  
> Until next time~  
> e v e


	18. It's Almost Over, Darling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm srry  
> I have neglected u all  
> pls forgive
> 
> I'm here with another and much needed chapter: please read the end notes, it's important!! (Also, anyone doing NANO month as well~? :D)  
> Proceed~

It was hot. So hot...the air was thick and dry, her skin burned. Everything burned. Grey eyes slowly opened, a figure limp on the ground, her hair acting as a curtain to hide her face from the view.

_"Stop it, stop it! I won't do it, I won't!"_

The girl slowly sat up, palms braced on the ground to help support her weak body. Her clothes stuck to her skin from her sweat and blood, the raven-haired girl constantly panting for air. There was one final bloody-murder scream before silence took over, the darkness in her cell nearly suffocating.

"Eren," she breathed out, fingers curling against the dusty and hard floor. "Eren."  
Footsteps echoed once the screams had ended, the girl scrambling to her corner that had grown so familiar. A silhouette, blacker than black, had stopped in front of the bars keeping her trapped in the dark and dry cave-like structure.

"Mik..asa..."

Mikasa tensed and held her hands close to her chest, breath hitching in her chest as her throat began to burn and her eyes threatened to spill tears. She had not seen anything like this before. Where was the tall man?  
  
"Mik...asa..." it reiterated, more silhouettes shifting around the bars and seeming to morph their appearance, appearing almost like a liquid.

"What?" she whispered to the creatures. They seemed riled by her response, their bodies jerking upwards slightly and shuddering.

"Join..."  
  
Mikasa swallowed a lump past her throat, staring at the things who cluttered too closely around the bars. They tried to leak through and inside her cave, but always retracted after a few feet inside.

"Jo...in..."

"J...Join what?" she called out, voice shaking and cracking. The creatures hissed and released high-pitched shrieks, making Mikasa wince and hastily place her palms over her ears. They shifted and cried, more loud hisses following.

"Save...Eren..."

Mikasa's eyes widened slightly, the girl slowly taking her hands away from her ears.

"H-how?"

"We'll...free you..." they whispered, the response filtering around the group. "Make you...powerful..."

 

The girl slowly sat up straighter, feeling a pulse of adrenaline rush through her body.  
  
_Strong enough...to save Eren...?_  
  
"Yessss..."  
  
Mikasa lifted her head, lips parting as her breath hitched once more.

"Don't do it!"

An orange light swung at the shadows, the creatures shrieking and hissing intensely. Mikasa gasped, scrambling over and clutching at the bars tightly.

"Quickly...accept...!" came the hissed chants, the orange light swinging again.

"Listen to me: tell them no!"  
  
It took Mikasa a few moments to realize who it was.  
  
The tall man.  
  
She tightened her hold on the hot metal bars, her teeth clenched as she managed to spot the man's sapphire eyes and his blonde hair.

"Tell them no!"  
  
Mikasa turned her head to look at the shadows that seemed to dance around the flame the tall man held, creeping back over to the girl.

"Help...usss..." they whined.

"Okay," came her breath.

And in an instant, her world went black.

~~~

 

Everything was happening so fast, the brunette could barely make sense of it. At one moment he had been crying and screaming over the fact that Hanji was lying on the floor, slowly bleeding out, and in the next, he was held back and pressed tightly into the wall.

Eren gasped softly and clutched at the towel barely clinging to his body, his eyes wide as that hand pressed to his chest. He glanced to see Levi was standing in front of him, and it was the demon's hand placed upon him. Eren's eyes flickered to see Petra was close to him as well, the woman gripping Eren's arm tightly, her teeth grinding as she visibly fought back tears.

"Oh my, what a lovely surprise," Kenny purred, yanking his sword out of Hanji's lifeless body. He inspected the blade and watched the blood slide down the sharp metal, a grin pulling at his lips. "I've always wanted to try this sword on a human, you know. It's supposed to act...differently with them."  
  
Levi gripped at Eren's towel tightly, his body quivering faintly.  
  
"Don't touch him," the raven breathed out, Eren unable to see the man's expression. "Don't fucking touch him."  
  
"That's no fun," Kenny responded, stabbing his sword into the ground and leaning against it. "I just want a taste of him, that's all."

 

Eren took in a large and sharp breath, tears beginning to prick at his eyes.

_Right when I start remembering...when I know everything, it all has to go back to shit. I can't be alone with Levi. Why...why can't I be strong enough to defend myself? Why am I so weak...?_

The brunette clutched at Levi's arm, burying his face into the raven's back to let his tears silently fall. The man tensed up before moving to gently hold Eren's hand, causing one of the boy's small hands to be peeled away from his arm.

_I want this to be over. I just want to be happy with Levi. I want to be happy...alone...with him._

"Kenny, what do you want?" Petra snapped, voice trembling as she stepped in front of Levi and Eren.

"I want that boy."

"Why?" she cried, hands balling into fists. "He's just a boy! Leave him alone, you monster! Why can't they be left alone?!"

 

Eren hiccuped softly and clenched his teeth together, trying to stop his tears as his gut burned intensely.

_I'm too fucking weak...I can't defend myself from demons._

Kenny blinked before giving half a smirk, eyebrows tilted up slightly as he leaned even more onto his sword.

"You would never understand why I want that boy."

"Make me understand," Petra hissed, placing a hand over her chest. "I may not be his real birth-mother, but dammit, I sure as hell do feel like I need to be his mother!"

"Levi broke a deal," Kenny snapped, voice raised over hers'. "I have come to take the boy's life in the most painful way possible."

"See? That wasn't so hard."

 

_'Eren.'_

The brunette lifted his head slightly, noticing the way Levi had tilted his head.

_'Eren, I need you to get closer to Petra.'_

Eren swallowed hard before slowly letting go of Levi, the man releasing his hand. He made his way over to Petra, moving to stand by her side, his hands clutching the towel around his body.

_'Good, good. You're doing so well...'_

There was a rush of wind and a loud crash, Eren crying out in a blind panic as he was grabbed. He only caught a glimpse of Levi swinging punches at Kenny, processing what had just happened.

"Clothes!" he cried to Petra. The woman had fled upstairs with Eren in her arms, rushing to Levi's bedroom. She set Eren on the floor and clapped her hands twice, clothes magically appearing on the brunette's small body, towel no where in sight. Petra grabbed Eren once more and picked him up bridal style, exhaling heavily.

 

"I need to drink some of your blood to transform."

"E-eh?!"

"Don't worry, we won't become mates," Petra reassured. "It's only if you were to drink my blood, too."

Eren hesitated before giving a tiny nod, the woman leaning down and letting her lips brush his neck. Teeth sank into his skin and made Eren jump, the brunette yelping softly as Petra began to hastily drink. She soon pulled away and gave a short lick to the wound so it would seal on its own.

"Hold on tight."

Long, bat-like wings unfurled from behind Petra, a white tail swishing behind her with a fluffy tip. Petra moved to the window and used one hand to hold Eren, the other quickly opening the window. There was a loud crash from downstairs and a shout, cause Petra to leap out the window and clutch Eren close to her chest. She gave a powerful flap of her wings and launched up into the air, glancing down at Levi's house with wide eyes. Cop cars were parked in the driveway, a few officers running towards the door.

"Shit," she hissed softly.

 

Petra faced ahead and began to flap her wings furiously, her eyes mere slits as she battled the strong gusts of wind. Eren was holding on to the woman, trying to avoid grabbing her chest.

 _Please be safe, Levi,_ he thought over and over in his head. _Please be safe._

Petra's body suddenly jerked down, Eren releasing a cry as they began to fall from the sky. He felt a heavy weight on his body, the brunette parting his lips wide to gasp for air.

"Get away!" Petra shrieked, desperately trying to hold onto Eren. Hands gripped the boy's arm and yanked him away from the protection of the woman, Eren hollering out as he was dangled in the sky. His eyes lifted and widened to meet blue, his heart nearly stopping from the sight.

 

"Erwin!"

Petra rushed back up at the pair, hovering as she looked from Erwin to Eren. Erwin continued to hold onto Eren's arm, his eyebrows furrowed as he glared at Petra.

"Don't make me do this to you. Get out of here while you still can," the blonde demon snapped.

"I'm not leaving Eren with you!" Petra cried before lunging forward, arms wrapping around Eren's waist and pulling him out of Erwin's hold. Eren clenched his teeth and held back his tears, swallowing his pain as Petra dropped down like a rock. She flew past trees, avoiding branches before landing on the ground with a stumble before breaking into a run. She ran along the sidewalk and then began to run through some sand. Eren lifted his head and looked around, eyes widening.

_The park!_

Petra stopped and gently set Eren on the ground, chest heaving as she cupped his face into her hands.

 

"Eren, listen to me," she whispered, eyes wide. "I need you to run. I'm going to stall him, but you need to run as far away as you can."

Petra lifted her head and looked over Eren's shoulder, the brunette turning to see Erwin had landed and was walking towards them.

"Alright, Petra. You're faster than me, I'll admit that," Erwin began lowly. "So how about we fight for the boy? Winner takes him. No magic, no tricks: just fists."

"Petra," Eren breathed, moving to grab her arm. "Don't-!"

"Deal," the woman snarled, glaring at Erwin and swallowing hard. Eren backed up slightly, tripping a little before catching himself.

 _  
_ _No!_

Eren felt his heart drop when a grin split across Erwin's face, the blonde launching forward and slamming Petra into the ground. Sand was thrown up as they wrestled on the ground, Petra visibly struggling under the strength of Erwin.

 _What do I do?_ Eren thought, feet frozen in place. _I can't leave her! I can't..._

Erwin grabbed Petra by her face, slamming her head into the ground over and over.

"Petra!" Eren cried, finally running towards them. Another figure suddenly slammed into Erwin, sending the man off and skidding across the sand. Eren gasped and stopped dead in his tracts, eyes wide and shimmering at the sight.  
  
"Auruo!" Petra shouted from where she laid in the sand. Eren watched the man deliver a rough punch to Erwin's jaw, sending the demon into a tree.

"That's what you get, you scumbag failure of a King!" Auruo spat, rushing over to Petra and grabbing her hand. He yanked her to her feet, the woman's lips twitching up faintly.

"Hey, you really can be heroic."

"Tch. I'm always heroi--urk!"

Auruo was cut off as he bit down on his tongue, Petra sighing and rolling her eyes.

"C'mon, idiot: let's take out this demon and get Eren back to Levi, yeah?"

Auruo merely grunted in response, giving a small nod of his head.

 

Eren stood off to the side, watching them while glued in place. Something told him to run, but another part told him to help the pair. Petra rushed at Erwin and drew her fist back, Auruo darting to the side and charging. Erwin glanced around before jumping over Petra, making sure to step on her head and push off. She was sent forward, face slamming into the sand below. Auruo grit his teeth and balled his hands into fists tighter, chasing after Erwin once the demon king had landed softly and gracefully. He grabbed Erwin by the collar of his coat, yanking back sharply and throwing the blonde to the ground. Auruo pounced, pinning Erwin down as he began to deliver blow after blow into Erwin's jaw and chin.

"You sick piece of shit bastard!"  
  
Erwin grit his teeth from the shouts, finally lifting his hands to grab Auruo's throat. He snarled before throwing the man clean off, causing Petra to shriek and run towards the demon king on the ground. She kicked his side as hard as she could muster before drawing her own fist back, slamming it into Erwin's nose with a sickening crunch.  
  
"Don't touch him!" Petra spat in Erwin's face, getting ready to swing again.  
  
"Alright..."  
  
Erwin grabbed Petra's fist, watching the girl's eyes slowly stretch open wide. He slowly began to crush her fist in his hand, the girl crying out as she punched and kicked him, tears burning her eyes.  
  
"I'll touch _you."  
  
_ Erwin sat up and tossed Petra onto the ground, lifting his foot before slamming it down on her skull. Eren was frozen in place, lips parted as a silent scream escaped him, his body tense.  
_  
Petra._ _..!  
  
__"No!"  
  
_ Auruo had picked himself up, his own tears beginning to streak down his cheeks as he saw Erwin rubbing his heel in the sand in a vain attempt to get rid of the blood on his boots. He turned his body slightly when Auruo ran at him, the man trying to hold back his sobs as he attempted to swing at Erwin. It was at this point that Eren spun around and ran as fast as his legs would carry him through the sand. His own tears fell from his lashes as he ran, the boy managing to reach the sidewalk. A choked sob left him as he bolted down the sidewalk, chest heaving with each breath, his vision blurred.  
  
_Petra didn't do anything wrong! She just wanted to protect **me!** Everyone is dying...because of me...!  
  
_"Did you really think you could outrun me?"  
  
Eren screamed when Erwin was suddenly in front of him, the demon king grabbing Eren and throwing him onto the concrete vigorously. His head snapped back and slammed into the sidewalk, Eren's lips parting wide as a choked noise tore from his throat. Hands seized his throat in response, weight pressing down on his chest. Eren barely opened his eyes and gasped for air, looking up at Erwin, who was on top of him and pinning him down.  
  
"You..."  
  
Eren choked and tried to shriek, hands grabbing Erwin's wrist as the man tightened his hold on his throat.  
  
"This is all your fault," Erwin snarled into Eren's face, pressing his thumbs into the teen's jugular. "You shouldn't have been born! You took him away from _me!"_  
  
Eren gasped for air over and over, clawing at Erwin's hands as he began to drool. His vision grew more blurry by the second, the brunette arching and kicking under the demon.  
  
"How dare you...how dare you! You piece of shit, just die already!"  
  
The brunette sank his nails into Erwin's hands, his vision fading in and out. Eren quivered under Erwin, jaws slacked as he fought to keep his eyes open.  
  
"It's...o...okay...t-to be...angry," Eren managed whisper, watching Erwin's eyes widen. "I-I would...b-be...too...!"  
  
Erwin's grip seemed to falter for a moment, his breath hitching in his chest.  
  
"Is this...what he sees in you?" the demon murmured softly, eyebrows angling up. He then shook his head, returning to squeezing Eren's throat in his hands. "No, no...! No, you deserve this! You deserve every second of pain!"  
  
_He's right...  
  
_ Eren released a strangled cry, tears burning his eyes and rolling down his temples.  
  
_I deserve it. I deserve all of this. Too many people have died because of me...I need to die..._  
  
The frail teen seized up one last time before he went limp, head resting against the concrete as the life slowly began to drain from his eyes and skin. His hands slid off of Erwin's and landed on the ground, a soft breath leaving him and an expression of sadness and pain remaining on his face. Erwin blinked a few times before jerking his hands away as if he had been burned.  
  
"I...no. Wh...what have I done?" he whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL  
> If you're reading this, thank you.  
> This story is sadly drawing to an end. I may post 2 to 3 more chapters before it's done for good. If you have any other pairings or maybe genre ideas, please comment them!  
> Example:  
> Space Cowboy Eren x Princess in Distress Levi  
> As always, if you see any mistakes, please tell me!  
> Until next time...


End file.
